<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh brother by Lynn1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936911">oh brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998'>Lynn1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beverly Marsh and Richie Tozier are adoptive siblings, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Older Richie Tozier, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Richie Tozier Cries During Sex, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is two years older than the losers, Secret Relationship, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bur the dynamic is more or less the same, discussions of dysphoria, mentions of dysphoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly was taken from her dad by CPS when she was thirteen, and then adopted by the Tozier’s.</p><p>Eddie hasn’t spoken to his mother since he started college at eighteen. He still spends every summer in Derry with the Tozier’s. He and Beverly are incredibly close, but he’s always had a little crush on her adoptive older brother Richie Tozier.</p><p>After walking in on a rather embarrassing situation, Eddie learns that his little crush isn’t so little, and that it’s not one-sided either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I thought this didn’t need to be said, but apparently it does.</p><p>I’m not trying to fetishize trans men. I am ftm myself and I write stories like these to cope with my dysphoria. You can read my fics where Eddie is cis and I write him the exact same way, and I mostly write him being trans bc I relate/project onto him the most.</p><p>I want to portray realistic sex with a trans man, and normalize it. I also want to provide an escape for trans men who want to engage in sex but are too dysphoric to do it. I avoid words that would be triggering and overall I write my trans characters as people and not sex toys.</p><p>Trans people like to have sex. Trans men can enjoy penetration just like a cis man can. If penetration triggers your dysphoria, I’d suggest not reading this. That’s why I tagged it so you’d know what’s happening in the story.</p><p>Sorry if this was a bit much, but I got a comment trying to accuse me of fetishizing trans men and calling us freaks for liking penetration, so I felt the need to explain this to anyone who doesn’t understand where I’m coming from. I thought my writing spoke for itself, but I guess not everyone gets it.</p><p>I love all my readers so much, and those of you who consistently read my stories knows where my heart is and at the end of the day that’s all that matters to me. Thank you all for your love and support. I hope you enjoy this. There’s a few themes I explore later that I’m excited to share &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Eddie!” Beverley cried ecstatically when he showed up at her door. Eddie matched her smile and happily embraced his best friend. “I’m so glad you made it here safe! C’mon, we’re helping Ella pack for summer camp.”</p><p>“Is she already old enough?” Eddie asked as he hauled his bags inside. Beverly nodded and grabbed his duffle bag.</p><p>“Turned twelve just last year. I can hardly believe it myself,” she said and set his bag to the side. </p><p>     He would be staying in the guest room like he did every summer, but it always took them forever to get him moved into the room because of how excited Beverley always was to get her best friend back. Mr and Mrs. Tozier smiled at them as they walked in, and Eddie immediately felt at home. Ever since Bev got out of her terrible old man’s house and adopted by the Tozier’s, life has been just a little bit easier. She was more carefree now, and Eddie felt like he had a place to be himself now.</p><p>“Richie and Ella are upstairs still. How are you, Eddie?” Maggie Tozier asked as she worked on dinner with her husband. He nodded.</p><p>“Very well. Excited to spend time with you guys this summer,” he said. They nodded and Beverly tugged on his wrist to lead them upstairs.</p><p>     They fumbled up the stairs and giggled all the way down to Ella’s bedroom. When they walked in Ella was folding her shirts and Richie was on the bed flipping through one of her chapter books. Eddie felt his chest tighten. Every single summer the universe never failed to remind Eddie that he had the hots for his best friends older brother. He wasn’t that much older, but he was a total tool and an absolute dork. Eddie just finished his sophomore year of college, and Richie was about to start grad school in a couple months. He’d never admit it out loud because Beverley would never let him hear the end of it, but he always found Richie incredibly attractive. <em>Always</em>.</p><p>“Richie! You’re supposed to be helping Ella. Not going through her stuff,” Bev scolded.</p><p>“She said she wanted to do it on her own,” Richie said not looking over from the book. Bev rolled her eyes and crouched down to be closer to Ella sitting on the floor. She was eying Eddie, and he smiled as he sat next to her too.</p><p>“Really? You don’t want Richie helping you?” She asked. She shook her head and sighed.</p><p>“He’s too messy. My shirts always get mixed up when he does it,” she explained.</p><p>“Would you rather Eddie help? He’s much more organized than Richie,” Beverly offered. Eddie nodded in agreement and Ella smiled.</p><p>“Yes please. I’m glad you got here before I left,” she said politely.</p><p>“Life’s always a little bit better with some spaghetti,” Richie chimed in and finally looked away from his book to give Eddie a wink. “Hey cutie.” He tried not to blush and rolled his eyes instead.</p><p>“Alright. Are we packing outfits, or articles?” Eddie asked.</p><p>“Outfits!” Ella answered enthusiastically.</p><p>“I don’t understand that stuff. Just put the clothes in the suitcase, and then you’re good,” Richie murmured as he flipped the page.</p><p>“Unlike you, people actually think about what they wear,” Eddie snarked.</p><p>“Junie B Jones doesn’t. Junie doesn’t B giving a crap,” Richie said.</p><p>“Richie not cool,” Bev said.</p><p>“What? She’s twelve! I can’t say crap yet?” He questioned.</p><p>“We say crap at school,” Ella said.</p><p>“The teachers?” Bev questioned. She thought for a moment and then shook her head.</p><p>“The students…”</p><p>“She’s heard it before anyways,” Richie pointed out.</p><p>“Richie lets me say it too,” Ella added.</p><p>     Beverley sighed and Richie merely laughed and reached down to give Ella a fist bump. Eddie tried not to linger on Richie’s arm for too long, but he hated to admit he missed the sight of them. He had those skinny boy arms that were kind of toned and had veins that you could see. It was weird that it was so attractive, but Eddie couldn’t help himself.</p><p>“I’m packing some extra pants because they told us we’ll be walking through the swamp a lot,” Ella said. Eddie looked away from Richie’s arms, and nodded as he started folding the clothes Ella put in front of me.</p><p>“That sounds like fun. Are you excited?” Eddie asked. Ella nodded.</p><p>“I like swamp creatures. I think they’re kinda neat,” she said.</p><p>“We’re trying to talk mom into getting her a toad,” Beverly said. </p><p>“Hell yeah!” Richie cheered.</p><p>“Richie!”</p><p>“It’s okay. I know that one too,” Ella assured her. Beverly shook her head and Richie smiled proudly with the Junie B Jones book against his chest. Eddie hated how easy it was to stare at him like that. He just wanted to kiss that smile right off his lips.</p><p>     Ella was already over halfway done packing for camp, so with Eddie’s help they finished up within minutes. They decided to zip it up and take it with them on their way downstairs. Then Richie grabbed all of Eddie’s bags next to the door and quickly ran back up two stairs at a time to put them in the guest room. When he returned Eddie was still trying not to blush over the fact that Richie did something so nice for him without a prompt or being asked to. He did that quite a bit, but Eddie’s little crush made him embarrassingly flustered and flattered by it. He probably meant nothing by it, but Eddie still felt himself swooning over Richie taking all his bags up in one trip.</p><p>     Dinner was delicious and satisfying as always. Eddie loved spending his summers with the Tozier’s between semesters because they were so nice and welcoming. His other option was to go home to his mother he cut off years ago, or studying throughout the summer so he can go to the summer dorms. Beverly has been his best friend for almost decades now, and one she heard about Eddie’s mom neglecting him after he started hormones she immediately opened up her home to him. From that moment on, Eddie always felt safe.</p><p>     Next morning they all woke up early to see Ella off. Wentworth would be driving her out of town to the campsite, and in two weeks he would be picking her back up on the same day. Eddie and Richie helped put her things in the car, and Eddie fondly watched as Richie did a special handshake with her before she left. He gave her a hug of his own, and Beverly was excitedly telling her of all the things they’ll talk about when she gets back. For how early it was, Eddie was impressed with her energy. He wasn’t surprised when that energy immediately dropped once Wentworth started driving away.</p><p>“Holy shit, being the better older sibling is hard work,” she sighed.</p><p>“Excuse you, freckles, but did you not see that kick-ass handshake we did together? El definitely thinks I’m better,” Richie bragged.</p><p>“You did jack shit to help her pack yesterday,” Eddie pointed out. Richie smirked.</p><p>“It’s not about the deeds, spaghetti, it’s about the favors,” he said.</p><p>“Oh my god, are you bribing our baby sister?” Beverly gasped.</p><p>“Only with the good shit! Five dollar bills and sour candy is all,” Richie promised. Eddie giggled at that, and failed to stop his blush when Richie smiled at him.</p><p>“I can’t believe you,” Beverley continued to bicker as they all walked back inside.</p><p>     The rest of the day seemed rather long since they all woke up so early. Maggie was chipper since she was used to waking up that early her whole life, but Eddie and Bev were dead tired. Richie seemed to be just fine because he was a freak of nature, and Eddie couldn’t understand how he was functioning without coffee. Even after a full cup Eddie was still struggling to keep his eyes open as he sat on the couch with Bev watching Richie kill aliens. Wentworth had been gone for a couple hours, and Maggie told them when he texted he was on his way back just a few minutes ago. Beverley was starting to nod off as she desperately tried to watch the screen, and Richie just continued his kill streak.</p><p>“Are the others in town?” Eddie asked trying to keep them awake. Beverly hummed and blinked slowly.</p><p>“They should be soon. I know Bill and Stan are on their way. Mike is always here of course, and Ben is driving up today. He said he’ll be home by tonight,” Beverly said. </p><p>     Eddie smiled. He was happy thinking about finally being reunited with all his friends again. They all went their separate ways when it came to college, but they always returned home for the summer. As awful as their home town was, it was worth seeing his favorite people in the universe.</p><p>“Eddie, I <em>can’t </em>stay awake,” Beverly whined. He nodded.</p><p>“Wanna go nap?” He asked. Beverly nodded and they started to get up.</p><p>“You guys are <em>weak</em>,” Richie teased.</p><p>“Shut up, dickwad,” Eddie said throwing up a middle finger. Richie chuckled and their eyes met.</p><p>“Sleep tight, my darling,” he said. Eddie rolled his eyes and shook his head before following Beverly upstairs to her bed room.</p><p>     It was common for everyone in their friend group to nap together. Beverly liked to nap with Eddie and Ben the most, and for a while she had a thing with Bill so she would only nap with him for months. Then they decided it would be best if they were just friends, and she was back to Eddie. Eddie didn’t really mind who he napped with. Bill was always nice to nap with because he was kind of like the leader of the group. He was the most adventurous and brave, and Eddie always found that admirable. Mike was nice to nap with because he had so much muscle built up from his farm work, and Stan liked to cuddle a lot when he napped. Ben was the most polite and when they were younger he was the softest. Now he was much more slim, but he somehow kept his soft side.</p><p>     They couldn’t have been asleep long. When Eddie lifted his head from Beverly’s bed the light peeking through the blinds were the exact same brightness as before. He checked the time and read a quarter past noon on his phone. Beverly was still fast asleep, and she was always the worst to wake up. If she woke up on her own it wasn’t too bad, but if she had to be woken up then she was an absolute monster. He opted for pulling himself out of bed and going downstairs to check on Maggie instead. She was typing on her laptop and drinking some tea at the dinning room table.</p><p>“Hello, Eddie. Good to see you well rested,” she said with a smile. Eddie smiled back and nodded.</p><p>“It’s good to feel well rested. Do we have plans for lunch or just rooting around the kitchen?” He asked.</p><p>“Actually, I’m not sure. Went should be back soon, and he said he would pick something up on the way if he passed something good. He hasn’t said much since,” she said.</p><p>“Oh, that’s nice of him. Maybe he’s trying to surprise us,” he suggested.</p><p>“Maybe. Could you do me a favor and tell Richie to turn off one of his computers? He’s probably playing one of his online games or something and that takes up too much of my internet,” she requested. Eddie nodded and headed back upstairs.</p><p>     His heart picked up a little as he stood outside Richie’s door. He always got nervous thinking about being alone with Richie because of his little crush on him. It was a ridiculous crush to be honest. Bill is bi. Stan is pan. He’s fooled around at school, and he’s got great options. He’s sure that if he showed interest in Stan or Bill they would reciprocate. Why the fuck was he so nervous just to knock on Richie’s door? Was it because he was a little older? Was it because he was just so nice to look at? Maybe Eddie had a thing for stupid people. Morosexual? Something like that. Then again, Richie isn’t stupid, he’s actually very smart. He could’ve been an engineer if he wanted, but he’s studying to be a drama teacher instead. It’s much more fitting for his personality.</p><p>“Get ahold of yourself, Kaspbrak,” Eddie whispered to himself before raising a fist and knocking on the door. There was no response at all, so he knocked again. Nothing came back, and he started to get frustrated. Was he seriously napping after calling them weak for it earlier? The fucking hypocrite.</p><p>“Richie! Wake up,” he groaned and knocked again. When nothing happened for a third time he sighed and yanked open the door.</p><p>     Eddie used to be indifferent to the fact that none of the rooms besides the master bedroom and bathroom had locks, but now he was thoroughly ungrateful for it. He was instantly greeted with the sight of Richie with noise canceling headphones watching porn and furiously masturbating. His jaw dropped, and his face was bright red as he couldn’t help but watch what was happening. He was effectively frozen in place, and when Richie finally saw him out of the corner of his eyes he slammed the pause button and pulled off his headphones. Richie’s face was red as well, and he tried to hide his penis from view.</p><p>“Shit, Eds! Ever heard of knocking?” He snapped.</p><p>“I-I knocked four times, asshole!” He stuttered trying not to watch the sweat roll down Richie’s bare chest. He forced his head to the side when he realized he was failing.</p><p>“Close the fucking door, idiot!” Richie hissed. Eddie closed it as he was told, but he stared at the floor with wide eyes as he realized he was on the wrong side of it.</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“What, did you wanna join in?” Richie teased. Eddie was quite for a moment and shifted his feet.</p><p>“Your mom told me to tell you to log off because you’re using a lot of internet,” he said robotically. Richie sighed and leaned back in his chair. He logged off his computer with one hand, and stuffed his now half hard penis back into his sweats.</p><p>“I swear, I can’t even google something while she’s trying to work. She needs a better router,” he mumbled and the tilted his head back. “Guess I’ll finish in the shower,” he eyed Eddie who was belatedly looking away again. “Unless you wanna offer a helping hand,” he said with a ridiculous smirk. Eddie was so warm, and he couldn’t believe Richie was actually offering that.</p><p>“I…R-Rich, I don’t—“</p><p>“<em>Relax</em>, kid. I’m just teasing you,” Richie said cutting him off. Eddie frowned at that and looked Richie in the eye.</p><p>“Kid?” He questioned. Richie shrugged. “You’ve never called me that before.” Richie blushed and then shrugged again.</p><p>“I dunno…I don’t think when I come up with this shit. I’m especially not thinking with <em>this</em> head at the moment,” he said tapping his temple. Eddie crossed his arms.</p><p>“You’re not that much older than me, Rich,” he continued. Richie sighed and let his head roll back again.</p><p>“Yeah, but you’re still my younger sister’s best friend,” he replied.</p><p>“Is that how you see me?” Eddie asked. Richie glanced at him for a moment and then back to his blank screen.</p><p>“I mean…yeah? How else would I see you? I’ve known you since you were a freshmen.”</p><p>“And you were a junior. Now we’re both in college,” Eddie argued. Richie smiled and raised a finger.</p><p>“I’m in grad school,” he said.</p><p>“That’s still college, dipshit.”</p><p>“It’s slightly different from college though.”</p><p>“You’re a fucking idiot,” Eddie sighed.</p><p>“And you’re cute,” Richie replied. Eddie raised a brow, and Richie shook his head in regret. “Sorry…not the right time for that.”</p><p>“I’m not a kid, Richie. I’ve…I’ve done adult things,” he admitted. His face felt hot again, and he was immediately embarrassed to bring up anything sexual. Richie was now the one to raise a brow.</p><p>“Really? Like what? Change your tires?” He teased. Eddie hated it when Richie made fun of him. It was very rare that Richie was actually trying to make him feel upset, but he could tell that Richie was on edge.</p><p>“No, well— I helped my friend change her tire once, but that’s not what I’m talking about,” Eddie replied. Richie chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>“What, did you finally get laid?” He asked. Eddie frowned.</p><p>“You’re a real asshole sometimes, Rich,” he grumbled. Richie bit his lip and shook his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry, okay? I’m just…a little pent up right now,” he said. Eddie let his eyes go back to the bulge in Richie’s sweats and then returned to his face.</p><p>“I can help you with that,” he offered shyly. Richie looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Eds, I—you shouldn’t. I can’t—“</p><p>“I shouldn’t? Why not?” Eddie asked peeling himself off the wall and coming closer.</p><p>“Look, it’s really nice of you to offer, but seriously, it’s not a good idea. You don’t have to do anything,” Richie said.</p><p>“I know I don’t have to. That’s why I offered,” Eddie scoffed and turned Richie’s chair to face him. Richie’s face was red again, and Eddie liked the color on him.</p><p>“Seriously, everyone is gonna kill me if they find out—“</p><p>“Will they?” Eddie hummed as he slid down to his knees. Richie’s chest began to heave as Eddie touched up his shins and his knees. He pulled them apart all while holding eye contact, and Richie already looked beyond desperate. He clutched the arm rests of his chair, and Eddie pressed a tiny kiss to the inside of his leg.</p><p>“Eddie…Eds, I…” he trailed off as Eddie kissed a little higher and mirrored the other leg with his hand.</p><p>“What do you want, Richie? A hot shower? Or a blow job?” Eddie hummed and kissed even higher. Richie became restless in his chair, and he couldn’t look away from Eddie’s lips.</p><p>“I…fuck, Eds, you are fucking crazy,” he gasped. Eddie bit his lip and then reached up to pull the elastic of his sweats down. Richie let him and Eddie was pleased to see his boxers a total mess.</p><p>“What were you watching?” Eddie asked.</p><p>“Porn,” Richie answered stupidly. Eddie licked just below the hem of his boxers and Richie bit his lip.</p><p>“I got that much, asshat. What <em>kind?</em>“ he reiterated and touched Richie’s thighs.</p><p>“Fuck, I dunno. Just whatever? Something about a twink getting tied up and shit,” Richie said. Eddie hummed and then pulled off his boxers as well. Richie lifted his hips for him, and Eddie was pleased to have his long time crush fully naked in front of him.</p><p>“So gay porn?” Eddie guessed.</p><p>“You say that like you’re surprised,” Richie said. Eddie shrugged and reached out to touch Richie’s stomach and hips.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were gay.”</p><p>“Do you think I’d be letting you do this if I wasn’t? I’m so fucking gay,” Richie scoffed. Eddie looked up at him and slowly dragged his hand down his body until he touched just above Richie’s dick. “Yeah, I’m really fucking gay,” Richie sighed and drank up the sight.</p><p>“You liked to be teased?” Eddie asked and moved his hand to rub his thumb against the base of Richie’s dick.</p><p>“In the moment? I hate it. Over all? I go nuts for it,” Richie answered. Eddie smirked and leaned in to kiss his hip. Richie groaned, and Eddie trailed kisses to meet his thumb at the base.</p><p>“You deserve it. You tease me all the time,” Eddie hummed and then licked the base. Richie’s body was tense, and Eddie started to slowly stroke him in his hand.</p><p>“Fuck…can’t help it. You’re really fucking cute when I do,” Richie murmured and let his eyes roll shut as Eddie took his time. He pulled off to lick his palm, and when he returned Richie groaned a little louder.</p><p>“You actually think I’m cute?” Eddie questioned. He pulled his head back and positioned the tip of Richie’s dick in front of his lips. When Richie opened his eyes to look down Eddie was immediately greeted with a moan. He nodded eagerly.</p><p>“God, are you serious? Cutest fucking guy I’ve ever seen. Everything about you is so addicting, Eds. It’s fucking embarrassing,” Richie confessed. Eddie smirked at that and finally took Richie in his mouth. Richie let out a pleased hum, and then Eddie swirled his tongue around the head. “<em>Fuck</em>…”</p><p>     It wasn’t his first time sucking dick. Eddie wouldn’t say he sucked a <em>lot </em>of dick, but he’s done it enough that he knows what he’s doing. He actually kinda liked it. He liked looking up and seeing his partner absolutely fall apart, and Richie was doing just that. His cock was so swollen, and every lick every inch he took he looked closer and closer to absolutely losing it. He was about halfway down when he finally felt fingers in his hair, and he hummed with pleasure as Richie gripped his roots harshly. He sunk down lower, and Richie sounded like a kicked puppy.</p><p>“Holy <em>shit</em>, Eds,” he panted. Eddie pulled back to continue his stroking and rubbed his tongue against the head.</p><p>“You’re really big, Richie. I don’t think I’ve sucked dick this big before,” he said while trying to catch his breath. Richie gritted his teeth and moved his hand from Eddie’s hair to his chin. He shoved his thumb into Eddie’s mouth while he continued to lick and suck the tip, and Eddie couldn’t control the moan that left his mouth.</p><p>“Yeah? You like that? Like having your mouth full, baby?” Richie went on. Eddie felt his heart race when Richie used that pet name, but nodded regardless. “Maybe I should fill you up in another way, huh? How’s that sound?” He continued and shoved his thumb back so far he could touch Eddie’s molars. Eddie playfully bit down on his thumb and then sucked on it alone.</p><p>“Mm…I’ve never…” Eddie trailed off. He was overwhelmed by how turned on he was just sucking Richie’s thumb. He had maneuvered himself to sit on his knees and heels, but couldn’t help but squeeze his thighs in attempt to relieve the pressure.</p><p>“Never what? Been fucked?” Richie asked pressing down against Eddie’s tongue and holding his mouth open. Eddie nodded, his spit dripping down Richie’s hand and off his chin.</p><p>“I’ve had fingers and toys, but…never…never someone’s cock,” Eddie explained and blinked up at him with his puppy dog eyes. He knew Richie was especially weak to them, and he used it sparingly enough that it always guaranteed him to get what he wants.</p><p>“Is that what you want? You want my cock inside you?” Richie cooed as he spread Eddie’s spit across his lower lip. Eddie closed his mouth to pout and nodded.</p><p>“Yes…Richie, please fuck me,” Eddie whispered. Richie closed his eyes and groaned. Eddie smiled at that and giggled a little.</p><p>“You’re a fucking menace, you know? I try my best not to be a total creep for my younger sister’s friend, but you’re really pushing it,” Richie said. Eddie rolled his eyes and stood up to climb into Richie’s lap. The other man seemed startled by that, and looked up at Eddie with wide eyes.</p><p>“If it makes you feel better, I’ve always kinda wanted you to fuck me,” Eddie confessed. Richie blinked and Eddie took his hands to lead them over his hips. “And if you don’t fuck me now, I think I’ll go insane.”</p><p>“This is a fucking wet dream, isn’t it?” Richie said as he touched under Eddie’s shirt. Eddie shook his head and wiped the spit off his face.</p><p>“Not a dream, Rich,” he whispered. Richie groaned and was pleased to feel uninterrupted skin. Eddie got his top surgery last summer thanks to one of the charity programs in New York. Ever since then Eddie had been so much happier and carefree.</p><p>“Have I ever told you how fucking hot you are?” Richie asked and squeezed his waist. Eddie let out a shy surprised moan and then shook his head.</p><p>“N…never,” he stuttered and closed his eyes in pleasure as Richie did it again.</p><p>“So fucking sexy. Always look so good, baby. I love it when you wear those sweaters and the joggers. So cute and innocent. Always wanted to fucking ruin it,” Richie rambled as he continued massaging and kneading the skin down to his hips. Eddie hummed in approval, and then gasped when Richie grabbed his ass through his basketball shorts. He had worn them to bed and didn’t bother changing since they woke up so early.</p><p>“Well, here’s your chance,” Eddie said. Richie bit his lip and pushed Eddie a little closer so his dick was trapped between their bodies. Eddie tilted his hips forward, and Richie groaned a little before giving his ass another good squeeze.</p><p>“I wanna kiss you,” Richie confessed. Eddie felt his entire body sing when he heard that, and he nodded as he leaned in and kissed Richie himself.</p><p>     Kissing Richie has always been a dream of Eddie’s. He figured it would never happen, but now that it was happening he was overjoyed. It might not have been as romantic as he first hoped, but he enjoyed the sensation nonetheless. Richie used one hand to push their bodies together and one hand to cup Eddie’s face as they made out in his chair. He moved his hips with Eddie’s, and ate up every moan that left Eddie’s lips. His tongue made a quick appearance, and Eddie quickly dominated the kiss once it got that far. Richie moaned with him and ran his hand up Eddie’s spine under his shirt.</p><p>“Can I take your shirt off?” Richie asked.</p><p>     Eddie nodded, and then stripped the shirt off himself. Richie blinked with wide eyes as he took in Eddie’s bare chest, and immediately ducked down to kiss down the center. Eddie felt a little shy about it since his scars hadn’t faded as much yet, but it was better than if he hadn’t had surgery at all. He ran his fingers through Richie’s messy black hair, and tried to be quiet as countless moans left his mouth. Richie’s mouth was busy sucking and licking at his skin. Up and down his chest and over his collarbones. His throat and his neck, even behind his ears. Richie was all over him and that made Eddie even more restless in his lap.</p><p>“Richie…Richie, please…” he murmured. Richie licked his jaw and kissed him on the lips.<br/>
 <br/>
“What is it, baby? What do you want?” Richie asked. Eddie whimpered and pouted.</p><p>“Touch me…fuck me…Richie, I want you,” he whispered. </p><p>     Richie groaned at his request, and Eddie was surprised to feel himself being lifted. He clung to Richie’s neck and shoulders as he was carried to the bed and tackled against the mattress. His shorts joined his shirt on the floor, and Richie’s mouth was making a very clear path down his body. Eddie gasped and moaned when he rubbed the crotch of his boxers, and was shaking by the time Richie pulled them off. He was about to speak, but he was quickly interrupted by the feeling of Richie’s hot wet tongue against his growth. He shouted, and then covered his mouth with his hand. Richie chuckled and immediately did it again. Eddie whimpered and reached down to grab Richie’s hair.</p><p>“Fuck…fuck…<em>fuck</em>,” he chanted while trying to find any other word to say.</p><p>“So fucking cute,” Richie groaned and then sucked. Eddie gasped and his body was shaking beyond his control as Richie continued.</p><p>“Rich! Ah…I-I’ve never…no one’s…no one’s used their m-mouth on me before,” Eddie told him. Richie slowed down and then stopped to look up at him.</p><p>“Really?” He asked. Eddie tried to catch his breath and nodded without lifting his head. “<em>Christ</em>, spaghetti. You’re killing me.”</p><p>“Don’t call me spaghett—“ he cut himself off with another gasp as Richie returned his mouth to his growth, and dissolved into a series of whimpers and moans as he continued. “<em>Ah! </em>Richie…” he mewled.</p><p>“Can I finger you?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded and impatiently shoved his head back down.</p><p>“Rich, that feels really fucking good,” Eddie managed in a shaky voice. </p><p>     He then cried out when he pushed a finger in and melted at the familiar feeling. They got as far as two fingers before Richie pulled off and crawled over to his nightstand. He produced a bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer, and Eddie felt himself get excited at the sight of the golden package. Richie opened the bottle and wiped his mouth before spreading the product across his fingers. He pushed two back in, and Eddie hummed with delight. He’s done that much before, and he knew what it felt like. A part of him wished Richie could’ve been his first for everything, but he was more than happy with everything happening in the moment. He loved the smooth and pleasant glide of Richie’s fingers inside of him, and then gasped and pouted when he started to push up and curl them. His brows knit from how overwhelming the pleasure was, and tried to keep his whimpers quite.</p><p>“Fuck, Eds…” Richie sighed.</p><p>     He opened his eyes to see Richie watching his face. Every so often he’d look at the rest of the body, but he was most obviously staring at his reactions. Eddie’s face grew warm at that, and Richie gnawed his lower lip as he introduced a third finger. Eddie’s jaw dropped, and his eyes rolled back as he stared up at the ceiling. He grabbed the sheets behind him and started moving his hips with Richie’s fingers. They curled again and he cried out in curses as he pushed his legs up a little. They twitched every so often, and Richie moved to kiss the sides of his knees.</p><p>“Seriously, Eds. You’re so fucking sexy. God, so cute but so goddamn hot at the same time,” Richie rasped as he returned to thrusting his fingers. Eddie pouted at the loss, but instead blinked up at Richie and try to persuade him that way instead of with words.</p><p>“Richie…” he spoke so gently and let go of the sheets with one hand. He shyly bit his knuckle, and Richie groaned.</p><p>“Fuck, I can’t wait to hear you scream my name, baby,” Richie murmured and crawled back up to pull his finger out of his mouth and kiss him. Eddie moaned into the kiss and rubbed his legs against Richie’s body. It felt so good to be fully naked with someone he trusted so well, and he felt his heart beating faster when he thought about how special it was to do this with Richie.</p><p>“I like it when you call me that,” Eddie confessed and pressed his lips against Richie’s jaw. Richie kissed his cheek and then brought their mouths together again.</p><p>“Yeah? You like that, baby? I like it too. You’re so cute, Eddie baby,” Richie cooed and touched over his thighs. Eddie huffed and tilted his head back against the mattress.</p><p>“Richie…Richie, please. I want it. Wanna feel it inside me,” Eddie pleaded and touched down Richie’s chest. Richie groaned and then grabbed the condom.<br/>
He quickly unwrapped it and pushed it down his length. Eddie closed his eyes in anticipation, and let out a shaky gasp when Richie started pushing himself in.</p><p>“How’s that, sweetheart?” Richie murmured and kissed his temple.</p><p>“Mm…lube. More lube,” he requested. Richie nodded, kissing him once more, and reaching for the tube. He pulled out what little he had inside, and Eddie relaxed at the sound of the bottle clicking open. “Like…a lot. A lot of it. Um…it’s drier with the hormones,” he said opening his eyes again. Richie nodded and squeezed out some more before giving himself a few strokes to spread it. Whatever was left on his fingers was pushed inside him, and Eddie covered his mouth to hide how loudly he wanted to moan.</p><p>“How’s that? Feel good?” Richie hummed and kissed his neck. Eddie nodded and pushed him a bit closer again with his legs. He was met with the top of Richie’s cock pushing against him, and he cried as he sank deeper inside.</p><p>“Richie! <em>Fuck</em>, you’re so big. So much…ahh…more,” Eddie whined. Richie groaned and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“Jesus…fuck, you’re really fucking tight,” Richie gasped as he pushed in some more. Eddie bit back a smile and wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck.</p><p>“Mm…wanted you for this, Rich. Wanted you to be the one to fuck me for the first time. Thought about it all the time. Touched myself thinking about it too,” Eddie murmured. Richie growled and then then shoved his dick the rest of the way in one forceful swoop. Eddie cried out, and then quickly covered his mouth again.</p><p>“Fucking shit, Eds. You’re killing me,” Richie whimpered as he pressed his hips flush with Eddie’s ass.</p><p>“Ahh…mm…I’d use my vibrator…and…and I’d fuck myself with it…thinking about how much <em>bigger</em> you’d be,” Eddie blurted. Richie nuzzled his neck and panted as he started to rock his hips and pull back a little further.</p><p>“I’ll fuck you much better than a toy, baby,” Richie rasped under his ear. Eddie whimpered, and Richie wrapped his arms around his waist.</p><p>“Mmh…f-faster…h…harder, Richie. Fuck me harder, baby. I just wanna feel more of you,” Eddie encouraged. Richie moaned and immediately did as he was told.</p><p>“Fuck…oh, <em>fuck</em> you’re so warm. So good, so fucking good,” he rambled and kissed his neck sloppily. He then reached down to rub at Eddie’s growth between them, and shivered at the sound Eddie released in response.</p><p>“<em>Richie!</em> Oh, god, <em>Richie!</em> Fuck, that’s so good! Yes, just like that. Fuck fuck <em>fuck!</em>“ he shouted. Richie groaned and hammered his hips harder.</p><p>“Eddie…fuck, I love you so much, Eds,” Richie cried and held Eddie tighter with his freehand.</p><p>     Eddie felt his heart skip a beat as Richie pounded into him. His body shaking and shuddering with each thrust as Richie fucked him harder and harder into the sheets. It was already overwhelming at the start, but now it was so absolutely mind numbingly wonderful that Eddie couldn’t feel his toes. His fingers twisted in Richie’s hair, and he felt a tear slid down his face as he began to fully process his confession. He chocked on a moan and his vocal chords started to give out as Richie continued to fuck him <em>just </em>right and rub his dick <em>so </em>good. His nails dragged through his scalp as the pressure continued to build inside him, and he was somehow able to press kisses to Richie’s temple as he continued muttering sweet nothings into Eddie’s neck. Wetness spilled over his collarbones, and at first Eddie assumed he was drooling. Needless to say he was shocked to hear Richie sob softly against his neck.</p><p>“Richie…mm…s…slow down please, baby,” Eddie cooed. Richie did so and attacked his neck with kisses and tears. His fingers still rubbing against him in circles and Eddie unable to think clearly. He couldn’t do anything but whimper and moan as Richie slowly pulled out and shoved himself back in. “Ah…Rich, please, just pause for a moment…mm…” he said in a shaky voice. Richie pulled his hand away and focused on cupping the back of Eddie’s neck and kissing him on the lips.</p><p>“Love you…love you more than anything…fuck, I’m so fucking in love with you,” Richie cried against his lips. Eddie reached up and cupped his face as they sprinkled kisses against each others lips.</p><p>“Baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Eddie whispered and wiped away the fresh tears that were still falling. Richie blinked and looked him in the eyes before crashing down to kiss him again.</p><p>“‘M sorry, I just…fuck…I didn’t think we’d ever do this,” Richie admitted.</p><p>“Yeah? You’re doing really good, babe. It feels really amazing with you,” Eddie assured him. Richie merely sighed and kissed him harshly.</p><p>“I mean it, Eds. I’m like…breaking down right now because I just realized how much I like you and how I’d do absolutely anything for you. Fuck, I really really love you, Eddie,” Richie blabbered. Eddie smiled at that and his chest felt full of adoration and love for the man on top of him.</p><p>“You do?” He questioned quietly while cradling Richie’s face. He nodded and kissed Eddie’s cheek.</p><p>“More than anything. Fucking shit, I love you,” he said. Eddie giggled a little and pulled him over to kiss him on the lips again.</p><p>“I love you too, Richie. I always imagined our first time to be a little less like a shitty porn script, but anything with you is perfect,” Eddie said. Richie bit his lower lip to stop it from trembling and kissed Eddie hard on the mouth.</p><p>“Mm…love you…so much.”</p><p>“Richie…mmh…please, keep going. It felt <em>so</em> good,” Eddie pleaded.</p><p>     Within seconds Richie was back to their previous activities. He kissed down his neck as he resumed the pace of his hips, and he returned his hand between their bodies to stroke and rub Eddie’s growth again. Eddie immediately cried out and let his eyes roll back as the pleasure came flooding back into his body. He shook and he twitched as Richie held him and touched him and fucked him beyond his request. He left love bites all across Eddie’s collarbones, and dug his nails into Eddie’s waist as he started pulling him down onto his cock every time he thrusted into him. Eddie felt so good with everything happening to him. His body hot and filled with so much pleasure he could barely comprehend it. Never in his life had he been able to feel this amazing. Never mind the physical, but the mentality of being so intimate with someone he loved and loved him back was incredible.</p><p>“Eddie…fuck, you’re so hot, baby. I’m gonna cum,” Richie told him. Eddie’s brain snapped when he heard that, and the ability to speak was finally granted to him.</p><p>“Cum in me. Cum inside me baby. Fill me up really good, Rich. Fuck me so good, and cum in me. Wanna feel it. <em>Fuck</em>, you feel so fucking good inside me,” Eddie rambled. He had no idea where any of that came from, but when Richie groaned and managed to fuck him even faster he was shaking with his own orgasm as Richie finally came.</p><p>“Fuck…holy shit…oh my god…” Richie gasped and continued to rubbing gently against Eddie’s dick. Eddie whimpered and mewled from the overstimulation and let Richie continue as he kissed his neck and his chest.</p><p>     Normally, if his partner made him cum in the first place, they would stop once they realized he was done. He couldn’t tell if Richie just didn’t know or if he simply didn’t care as he felt Eddie’s body continue to shake with his fingers. Eddie planned on telling him to stop once he had pulled out, but then he kissed further down his body when he did. </p><p>     Eddie was already feeling another orgasm build inside him. He was quieter this time, but still breathing hard and whimpering every now and then. Richie seemed to love it and nudged Eddie’s legs just a little bit further out. His kisses lead down to his hip and then the space between his groin and his thigh. Even though it was obvious where he was going, Eddie was still surprised to feel Richie’s mouth on him again.</p><p>“Oh my god!” He gasped. Richie swirled his tongue around him once as he ran his fingers up and down his entrance, and then took him fully in his mouth to suck. “Richie!”</p><p>     Everything felt good again. It was slightly different, more worn out and comfortable good, but still spreading a fire through Eddie’s body. Instead of the roaring flame before, he now felt like the glistening embers left over beginning to rekindle a loving fire. He whimpered as Richie teased his fingers inside him, and then moaned gratefully when he finally pushed them all the way in. His hands ran through his own hair as he tried to control his breathing a little, but ultimately failed with a soft cry as Richie sucked a little harder and fucked him with more fingers.</p><p>“Richie…baby…oh, that’s amazing,” he gasped. </p><p>     He then whined and his body jerked up as they curled and hit him spot on. His back arched, and his head flung back as Richie continued the movement, and he sobbed as he came for a second time. His fingers dug into Richie’s hair and shoved his head against him as his hips moved to their own accord. Richie had no complaints as he let Eddie fuck his face, and let him ride it out until he was still with a few twitches here and there. Richie then gently pulled himself off and wiped his mouth as he looked down at his love. Eddie was still catching his breath when he met his eyes, and smiled a little as Richie crawled back up to kiss him on the lips.</p><p>“Good?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded and kissed him once more.</p><p>“Really good. What was that for?” He hummed and caressed Richie’s face with his thumbs. Richie shrugged and smiled.</p><p>“Dunno. I just love you and thought you deserved it. You sucked my dick first, so,” he said. Eddie giggled at that and let Richie kiss him.</p><p>“No ones ever really done that. They get kinda weird about sex,” Eddie admitted.</p><p>“Why? Because your trans?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded. “That’s bullshit. You deserve to feel good,” he said frowning. Eddie blushed.</p><p>“It’s no big deal…”</p><p>“You’re right. It’s not a big deal. No need to be weird about it,” Richie said. Eddie smiled at that and leaned in to kiss him again. Before their lips could meet there was banging on the door and they jerked apart.</p><p>“Richie! Dad’s home with lunch! Also, have you seen Eddie?” Beverly shouted through the door.</p><p>“Shit! She can’t know I’m here,” Eddie whispered and pushed Richie off of him. He scrambled under the blankets and fell on the ground in the process. Thankfully he fell off the side that hid him from the door because Richie was already half way there jumping back into his sweats when Beverley knocked again.</p><p>“Jesus, Bev. I heard you the first time,” he said and opened the door.</p><p>“Ew. Why are you so sweaty?” Beverley cringed.</p><p>“I’m a grown man in my own room, sis. Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to,” Richie replied.</p><p>“You’re so fucking gross sometimes. Take a fucking shower before you come downstairs,” she said.</p><p>“Gladly,” Richie said as he started to close the door.</p><p>“Hold on. Have you see Eddie or not?” She asked again.</p><p>“No? I thought he was napping with you,” he replied. Eddie bit back a smile at how well Richie pulled off that lie.</p><p>“Well he wasn’t there when I woke up.”</p><p>“Maybe he took a shit? I dunno. Do you guys always have to be attached at the hip?” Richie was starting to sound annoyed, and Eddie rolled his eyes at that.</p><p>“God, untwist your panties. I was just asking,” Beverley sighed. </p><p>     The door closed a little after that, and Eddie assumed she had walked away. He peeled up over the edge of the bed and decided to crawl back up onto it when he saw Richie walking back towards it too. He was barely on his hands and knees when he looked up to see Richie crossing his arms and smiling. Eddie blushed and sat with his knees leaning on the side pushed together.</p><p>“What?” He asked.</p><p>“You’re just really cute, and I enjoy seeing you naked on my bed,” he replied and then turned to reach into his pants. Eddie automatically looked away with his blush turning five shades darker.</p><p>“Richie!”</p><p>“Relax, kiddo, I’m removing the fucking condom. Freckles got me in a hot spot. I had to keep it on, and it feels really weird,” he explained. Eddie glared back at him and frowned.</p><p>“Don’t call me kiddo. I’m not a kid, Richie,” Eddie argued. Richie smirked as he tossed the rubber in his trash. He then gave Eddie a slow up and down with his eyes and smiled wider when Eddie’s distaste was replaced with a sudden shyness.</p><p>“Trust me. I noticed, but it annoys you when I call you that,” Richie replied. Eddie’s distaste returned, but he was quickly quelled when Richie leaned across the mattress and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.</p><p>“You’re lucky I love you,” Eddie grumbled. Richie chuckled and climbed onto the bed as well as he kissed him again.</p><p>“What a coincidence. I love you too,” he hummed. Eddie smiled at that and touched his shoulder.</p><p>“We really should take a shower, huh?” He said.</p><p>“As much as I’d love to get you alone in my bathroom with me, I think Bevvy is gonna lose her head if you don’t reassure her you’re not missing within the next ten minutes,” Richie said. Eddie raised a brow.</p><p>“Are you trying to say we’d spend more than ten minutes in the shower?” He questioned.</p><p>“If we wanna have a good shower, yeah,” Richie purred and demonstrated with a warm, melting, <em>teasing </em>kiss. Eddie wanted more, but let him pull back instead.</p><p>“You’re terrible. Trashmouth,” Eddie said. Richie chuckled.</p><p>“You know first hand, huh babe?”</p><p>“Okay, don’t call me babe unless your dick is in me. That doesn’t have the same appeal,” Eddie said. Richie laughed and nodded.</p><p>“What about baby?”</p><p>“…not around everyone else,” he allowed.</p><p>“Okay…but uh, what <em>about </em>everyone else?” Richie asked. Eddie frowned in confusion, but quickly caught on as his eyes went wide.</p><p>“Oh my god, Bev is gonna fucking <em>kill</em> me,” he gasped and started to scramble off the bed. Richie watched as he grabbed his clothing and then got up to join him.</p><p>“Kill <em>you? </em>Uh, no way. If anything she’d kill <em>me</em>,” Richie said.</p><p>“Ugh! She’d kill <em>both</em> of us, okay? Fuck, what was I thinking? Like, I love you, don’t get me wrong, but this was <em>not </em>thought through,” Eddie rambled while jumping into his boxers.</p><p>“Right, so what do we tell everyone else?” Richie asked. Eddie paused his wrestling match with his clothes and looked at Richie with those puppy dog eyes he knew would work.</p><p>“Rich…I have no clue. I don’t wanna hide it, but…can we like…keep it a secret for now? Until we can figure out what to tell them?” Eddie pleaded. Richie bit his lip as he thought and then sighed.</p><p>“Yeah, is course we can wait, baby,” Richie assured him and pulled him into a hug. </p><p>     Eddie wanted to protest, because Richie really was very sweaty, but he found himself appreciating and sinking into Richie’s arms instead. He felt his body relax from the affection his lover provided, and hugged Richie back. He warmed up when he felt a kiss against the top of his head, and was then released so Richie could lean down to kiss his lips.</p><p>“I don’t wanna hide it either, but…this is rather delicate information. We definitely need to find a way to tell everyone about us,” Richie agreed. Eddie smiled.</p><p>“Us? You really…you really wanna do that?” He asked.</p><p>“No, I was just going to confess my love to you and then remain friends,” Richie teased. Eddie giggled and shook his head.</p><p>“You asshole. See if I let you kiss me again if you’re going to be that way,” Eddie said. Richie grinned and kissed him just to prove he could.</p><p>“Of course I wanna do this. I’ll always want you in every single way,” Richie promised. Eddie smiled wider.</p><p>“I do too, Rich…”</p><p>“Once everyone is asleep tonight, come over to my room. We can talk more,” Richie invited. Eddie lifted a brow.</p><p>“Really? That’s all? Just talking?” He questioned. Richie rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I never said <em>just </em>talking, okay?” He replied. Eddie bit his lip and then got up on his tip toes to kiss Richie on the mouth.</p><p>“Okay. Go take a shower. You’re really fucking sweaty,” Eddie said. Richie nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Yeah, go find Bev and let her know you’re alive, and then you can use it next,” Richie assured him. Eddie nodded.</p><p>“Thank god. I’m hoping they don’t notice how fucking dirty I feel,” he sighed. Richie laughed and kissed his messy hair.</p><p>“You‘re spotless, Eds.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eddie talks a lot about dysphoria around his top surgery scars and sex in this chapter, and Richie talks about internalized/general homophobia as well. It can be a little uncomfortable to read, but it’s mostly centered around sex and the roles taken during sex and the idea that there is a “women’s” and a “man’s” role in gay sex (spoiler alert, there isn’t).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>     Turned out, trying to go about the rest of the day normally with Richie proved to be harder than expected. First of all, Richie came downstairs from his shower still shirtless with his hair wet and just as messy. Thankfully Eddie had finished eating the lunch Wentworth brought home, so he easily avoided getting tongue tied by rushing upstairs to clean himself as well. After that it was almost like a game between them, and while it was annoying it was also a little thrilling. Flirty looks back and forth. Not so subtle touches when they passed each other. Even Richie being so bold as to hold Eddie by his hips while squeezing himself between the counter and the fridge. </p>
<p>     Of all the things Eddie has done in his life, this was…new, exciting, and incredibly sexy. He still couldn’t stop thinking about how Richie made him cum twice in a row. None of his past partners cared enough if he came even once. His feelings for Richie had always been more than just sexual, and he was certain Richie was the same, but there was something to say for feeling comfortable and wanted when it came to having sex. No one had ever made Eddie feel so normal and okay during sex. He was always fetishized in someway, or seen as some soft core gay for straight guys who were trying to experiment. There was a reason he never went past fooling around. He wanted to feel good for his first time, and for some reason Eddie knew that if Richie was interested in him in that way he’d treat him right.</p>
<p>“Mom, can Ben come over after diner for a movie? He just got home and he’s settling in right now,” Beverly asked. Eddie politely chewed his steak as he tried to listen to Beverly’s conversation since he’d probably be involved soon. He then fumbled his fork when he felt someone’s foot touch up his shin. Richie was holding back a laugh as he reached for his glass and sipped his wine.</p>
<p>“You okay, Eddie?” Wentworth asked. Eddie nodded and smiled politely.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. I just got a little ahead of myself. It’s really good steak,” he lied. Wentworth bought it and smiled back.</p>
<p>“Thank you, son,” he said. Eddie nodded again nervously, and felt his face heat up as Richie’s toe slipped further up his leg. He tried to glare at him to stop, but Richie only met him with a flirty smirk as he licked the potatoes off his fork.</p>
<p>“You’re gross,” Eddie said. Richie shrugged.</p>
<p>“One man’s trash is another man’s treasure,” he said with a wink. Eddie rolled his eyes and focused on his food.</p>
<p>“Richard, is there a reason you’ve been half naked all day today?” Maggie asked pulling away from her conversation with Bev. Richie merely shrugged again and put his fork down to flex what little bicep muscle he had. It wasn’t exactly a complete limp noodle, but it wasn’t anything to write home about.</p>
<p>“Just showing off, Ma. I always try to be generous to the people around me,” Richie replied.</p>
<p>“So why haven’t you put a shirt on yet?” Eddie sassed. Richie smiled at him knowingly and Eddie felt his face get hot again.</p>
<p>“Mom, about Ben?” Beverly asked trying to continue. Maggie sighed.</p>
<p>“It’s getting pretty late, don’t you think?” She responded.</p>
<p>“I’ve had the guys over late all the time, Ma. Plus, it’s summer so we don’t have to worry about staying up too late or anything, and he drives himself so you won’t have to worry about anything,” Beverly promised.</p>
<p>“Alright. He can come over, but your brother is going to supervise you the whole time,” Maggie announced. Eddie felt his stomach drop. Oh god, waiting that long to be alone with Richie again was going to be <em>torturous</em>.</p>
<p>“Since when has Bevvy needed a baby sitter? She’s not a kid anymore,” Richie protested immediately. Bev looked a little shocked to see Richie come to bat for her so quickly, and Maggie seemed surprised that Richie was defending her at all.</p>
<p>“Richard, I always ask you to keep an eye on the boys and Beverly when they stay late or spend the night,” Maggie reminded him. Richie blushed, and Eddie found himself biting back a smile.</p>
<p>“I know…it’s just…they’re all like twenty one or something now. Doesn’t it seem a little redundant? Besides, I…have something to do tonight,” Richie said awkwardly. Maggie and Beverly had twin eyebrow lifts, and Eddie found it amusing watching Richie dig himself into a hole.</p>
<p>“<em>You </em>have something to do tonight?” Beverly sassed. Richie pursed his lips and then nodded.</p>
<p>“Yup. I do,” he confirmed.</p>
<p>“Okay…what is it?” Maggie asked. Richie was blushing harder, and Eddie couldn’t watch anymore.</p>
<p>“He mentioned something about playing online with some friends earlier. Right, Richie?” Eddie pitched in. Richie nodded, his eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Some guys from LA wanna play online and they’re hours behind so I’ll be online around eleven,” Richie said. Maggie sighed again.</p>
<p>“Alright. That’s fine, but at least be available for emergencies,” she requested. Richie opened his mouth to argue, but quickly shut it and nodded instead.</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” he agreed. He then turned back to his food, and Eddie moved to slid his own toes up Richie’s leg. It was incredibly satisfying to see him jump and look at him with such wide eyes, but it was a little disappointing that no one else noticed it. They smiled at each other, and Eddie suddenly couldn’t wait for eleven o’clock.</p>
<p>     After everyone helped wash up and put dinner away, Eddie settled on the couch with Beverly. She was flicking through the movies when she showed Eddie Ben’s text confirming he was almost there, and Eddie couldn’t stop glancing at the time instead. Richie had settled into the loveseat next to the couch, and Eddie longed to sit next to him instead. Snuggling up with him under a blanket while watching a movie sounded really nice, and even a little romantic too. He imagined how Richie would wrap his arms around him and kiss the top of his head with a smile. How they would lean against each other and share their body heat until they eventually fell asleep during the movie. It was all fun to think about, but it was very close to being a reality when Ben finally arrived and almost tackled Beverly against the couch.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Ben. Right in front of my salad?” Richie said as Eddie scrambled off the couch to get out of the way. Beverly giggled while Ben blushed and calmly sat himself down.</p>
<p>“Sorry, it’s just been so long since I last saw Bevvy. I just missed her so much,” he said and then kissed her cheek. Beverly blushed. That was a pretty new development to their relationship, but they’ve been flirting since high school.</p>
<p>“Clearly. You guys pushed me off the couch,” Eddie pouted. Richie patted the space next to him and Eddie sighed. “You push me off the couch, and now I’m forced to sit with Trashmouth.”</p>
<p>“Like I said. One man’s trash is—“</p>
<p>“Another man’s treasure. We get it, Rich, some people’s standards are lower than others,” Beverly interrupted. Eddie giggled at that, and then squeaked when Richie tugged him down by his waist.</p>
<p>“Fuck <em>off</em>, Richie,” he laughed. Richie laughed with him and held him just a little too fondly. As much as Eddie wanted to stay in his warm embrace, he knew it was only a matter of time before Bev or Ben noticed. He pulled away, and Richie reluctantly let him go.</p>
<p>“So what are we watching?”  Ben asked.</p>
<p>“Titanic? I want to see Kate Winslet’s boobs again,” Beverley said. Richie laughed at that, and Eddie wrinkled his nose in disgust. Sometimes seeing naked breasts triggered his dysphoria, but he was curious if it still would after surgery. So far, it still did sometimes, but it was just a little better.</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Ben nodded.</p>
<p>     They started the movie, and it was barely twenty minutes in before the Tozier parents headed upstairs. They exchanged goodnight wishes, and Richie checked the time after they walked up. It was a little past ten, so he decided to stay a bit longer. While on his phone he typed out a text to Eddie telling him to wait a little bit after he goes upstairs to join him so they won’t be suspicious. He sent it, and Eddie got the notification immediately in his pocket. As he read it, Richie subtly curled his arm around the edge of the loveseat. When he typed his reply, Richie let his arm slip so it settled over his shoulders. Eddie looked up and blushed. God, was he glad Richie never actually put on a shirt.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’m gonna start heading up,” Richie announced not much later. Eddie tried not to outright pout in response, but allowed Richie to pull away from him.</p>
<p>“Already? It’s only ten thirty,” Beverly pointed out.</p>
<p>“The Wi-Fi sucks here, so I need to test it all out first to make it work. Mom definitely needs a new router, goddamn,” he said as he walked around the furniture. Beverly tried to reply, but he was already heading up the stairs two at a time.</p>
<p>“Just leave him. He’s just being Richie,” Ben assured her. Beverly hummed for a moment before sighing and nodding.</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>     Eddie stayed a little longer like Richie told him too, but he was antsy the whole time. He was hoping that Beverly and Ben were too engrossed in the movie to notice, but he couldn’t be too sure. They were also cuddling and chatting a little at the same time, so maybe they did notice how he couldn’t sit still. Or how he was constantly checking the time on his phone, or messing with his hair, or looking around at anything but the TV. By the time it got to eleven o’clock, he glanced over to see Beverley giving him a funny look.</p>
<p>“You okay, Eds?” She asked. Eddie then shrugged.</p>
<p>“I’m a little bit tired still from waking up so early…” he said. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but he was more focused on other things.</p>
<p>“You can go up and sleep. Don’t worry about us, hon. Get some rest,” Beverley encouraged. Eddie nodded and then got up from the loveseat.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you in the morning then. Good to see you, Ben,” he said. Bev and Ben both nodded and said their good nights before focusing on the TV again.</p>
<p>     Finally, with a good excuse, Eddie tried not to look too eager when he ran up the stairs. He stopped in front of Richie’s door, but quickly decided to change before going in. His room was a couple doors down, and as he walked in he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Earlier he had changed into real clothes after his shower, but he was already peeling them off and looking through his night clothes. He normally wore his underwear and a teeshirt, but today he wore an old pair he didn’t really like. He looked through his unpacked bag, and came across one of his shorter, tighter, pair of boxer briefs and smiled at the black and red fabric. Not wanting to waste any more time, he quickly stripped his clothes and underwear and pulled up the new pair. Then he grabbed one of his sleep shirts and tugged it over his head.</p>
<p>     Now that he was dressed, not fully, but still dressed, he peeked out into the hallway and snuck over to Richie’s room when he saw it was empty. He suddenly felt just as nervous as he was earlier that same day before this mess happened, but he quickly got over it. He softly knocked on the door, and before he could bring his knuckles down even twice it opened. Richie looked at him with wide eyes and his jaw dropped when he looked down and stared at Eddie’s legs. Eddie was impatient and felt exposed, so he pushed at Richie’s chest and shoved himself into the room.</p>
<p>“Whoa whoa! Slow down spaghetti,” Richie teased and he gently touched Eddie’s waist. Eddie was blushing bright red and pulled his hands away when he realized he was still touching the other man.</p>
<p>“Whatever. C’mon, you said we’d talk about this,” Eddie said walking past him and making a beeline for the bed. Richie watched him and then turned to lean against the door.</p>
<p>“First off, I am a man of my word, so we will talk. Second off, where in the <em>world </em>did you get underwear that fucking tiny?” Richie asked. Eddie blushed and pulled the hem of his shirt down.</p>
<p>“They’re not that small! They’re just stretchy,” Eddie replied defensively. Richie laughed at that and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Sure thing, my love,” he said and finally joined him on the bed. Eddie was still pouting by the time he sat down, but was pleased to feel a kiss against his cheek. “I missed you,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“We’ve spent all day together,” Eddie replied still smiling. Richie shook his head and took Eddie’s hand in his.</p>
<p>“Not the way I wanted to,” he said softly.</p>
<p>“Rich…”</p>
<p>“By the way, I don’t think we should tell them that the way we got together was you walking in on me masturbating to gay BDSM porn and then hooking up. I don’t think that would go over well with <em>anybody</em> in this house,” Richie said. Eddie giggled at that and nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that was shocking even for me,” he agreed. Richie smirked.</p>
<p>“I could tell. You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” he said. Eddie looked away in attempts to hid his blush and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Shut up…what should we tell them instead?” Eddie asked. Richie sighed and let the hand not holding Eddie’s gently rub up and down his thigh.</p>
<p>“I think…we should tell them that we had a conversation about our feelings and came to a mutual agreement to become…more than friends,” Richie proposed. Eddie raised a brow.</p>
<p>“More than friends? Really? Also, when have we ever just had a conversation…ever?” Eddie questioned. Richie shrugged.</p>
<p>“Well…we could say that you came up to tell me to turn off my game, and I made an off hand comment like I always do, and…that forced us to talk to each other like normal human beings and then confess our true feelings?” He suggested. Eddie opened his mouth, but then paused and let it close a little. He then closed it all the way and hummed in thought. That is…basically what happened minus the sex.</p>
<p>“That…might actually work,” Eddie said. Richie grinned and then moved a little closer and touched a little higher.</p>
<p>“And…we should wait a little longer before telling them,” he suggested. Eddie frowned.</p>
<p>“Why?” He asked. Richie shrugged and let go of Eddie’s hand to tilt his face up.</p>
<p>“Because it’s kind of exiting. Doesn’t it turn you on a little? Doing these things and then acting like it never happened?” He cooed. Eddie felt his body heat up and let his eyes flutter while Richie talked. He did kind of like that…</p>
<p>“Maybe…a little…but we should still tell them soon,” Eddie insisted. Richie nodded and then touched Eddie’s lower lip with his thumb.</p>
<p>“At the very latest, the end of the week,” Richie agreed. Eddie nodded, and opened his mouth as Richie prompted. Richie then slid his thumb into Eddie’s mouth, and pressed down around his teeth. “God, you’re so fucking hot,” Richie groaned. Eddie smiled a little at that and sucked on the digit. Richie then pulled it out and touched Eddie’s other leg.</p>
<p>“I missed you too,” Eddie said as he allowed Richie to touch him and pull him closer.</p>
<p>“Mm…missed your mouth the most. Fuck, I’ve never heard someone sound so sexy before,” Richie said. </p>
<p>     Eddie blushed at that, and looked away. He was about to say something to retaliate, but he was surprised by the feeling of Richie’s hand pressing right between his legs. Instead of words, a soft airy whimper escaped his lips again. He let his mouth hang open as Richie started to rub, and moaned again at the sensation.</p>
<p>“Richie…Ah—“</p>
<p>“I got you, baby. Just…wanna make you feel good. Wanna hear how good I make you feel,” Richie murmured gently. He pressed a little harder and moved a little slower, and Eddie instantly felt himself melt.</p>
<p>“Richie…” he sighed and moved his body closer. He was practically in the other man’s lap as he rubbed his dick through his shorts, and Eddie couldn’t contain the next moan that leaked out of him. It was more of a whimper, but it still seemed to satisfy Richie either way.</p>
<p>“Sound so good, baby,” Richie cooed and circled his fingers instead of rock them back and forth. Eddie hummed in delight and moved his hips with his lovers fingers.</p>
<p>“Richie…Richie…Mmh…that feels nice,” Eddie murmured. Richie nodded and bit his lip as he watched Eddie’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Think I can make you cum like this, baby? Just like this? Rubbing you through your boxers?” Richie asked as he rubbed a little harder. Eddie pouted and whined.</p>
<p>“No…please, no. Touch me, Richie. Actually touch me and I might cum,” Eddie begged. Richie groaned as well and lifted his hand so he could slip it inside Eddie’s boxers instead of outside. Once his naked fingers came into contact with his sensitive flesh, Eddie was ecstatic. “<em>Fuck!</em>“ he gasped.</p>
<p>“That feel good, baby? Tell me how good it is,” Richie said and wrapped his free arm around Eddie’s waist. That made the other man move a little closer, and whine a little more.</p>
<p>“So good. Richie…Richie—“ he cut himself off with a moan as Richie started moving faster. Richie moaned with him a little, but was otherwise totally fixated on Eddie’s every word and every breath.</p>
<p>“Fuck…” Richie hissed and pushed his fingers ever so slightly in. Eddie’s hips jerked forward on their own accord, and he took Richie’s wrist to guide his finger inside of him.</p>
<p>“Mm…missed this the most,” Eddie murmured. Richie huffed and clenched his jaw as Eddie continued to move his hand for him and quite literally fuck himself with Richie’s finger.</p>
<p>“Baby, you are so fucking hot. Fuck, I am so hard, you are so…mm…” Richie could barely think watching everything in front of him. Eddie seemed to like that as he smiled in response and leaned in to kiss him gently. Richie accepted the kiss, but then moaned into it as Eddie took it over and rocked his hips harder. Then Richie curled his fingers, and suddenly Eddie was the one whimpering and panting against his lips.</p>
<p>“Richie…so much…<em>fuck</em>…feels so good. Ah…” he trailed off and nuzzled against Richie’s neck instead. His face such an embarrassing shade of red he could just tell from how hot it felt.</p>
<p>“I got you. You’re so fucking cute,” Richie sighed. He was finally able to think a little straighter without seeing the absolutely wreaked expression on Eddie’s face, but each time he felt the other move his hand for him he was reminded again how useless his brain was at the moment.</p>
<p>“<em>Richie</em>,” Eddie whined. He curled his fingers one last time and then he pulled out to finish stroking his growth.</p>
<p>     Within seconds of switching back, Eddie was a total mess in Richie’s lap. His entire body shuddered as he came, and he gripped Richie’s arm so tight it left little crescent cuts where his fingernails broke the skin. He was definitely noisy, and he used his free hand to cover his mouth as countless little moans and groans left it. Richie tried to coax him into letting his hand down, but Eddie only occupied his mouth with Richie’s shoulder instead as he came down. Richie’s fingers slowed down, but he continued to touch him until he pulled them out. It took a few jolts before Eddie pulled him out and then leaned on him.</p>
<p>“Fuck…” Eddie sighed. Richie smiled and wiped his hand on the comforter. “You better wash your fucking sheets when we’re done. Your bed is already disgusting,” Eddie said. Richie chuckled.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Then maybe we should go to your room and christen your sheets instead,” he purred as he slipped his hand under Eddie’s shirt.</p>
<p>“No way. I’m not unpacked yet and it’s so dirty. Wait until I clean it tomorrow,” Eddie argued.</p>
<p>“But we can still have sex here tonight…right?” Richie asked. Eddie couldn’t help but smile, even though he tried very hard not to, and looked up to give Richie a sweet kiss on the lips.</p>
<p>“If you’re good,” he replied simply. Richie gawked at him.</p>
<p>“If <em>I’m</em> good? You totally fucking planned those boxers,” he pointed out. Eddie raised a brow.</p>
<p>“Are you complaining about it?” He challenged. Richie shut his mouth and then shook his head passionately.</p>
<p>“No sir. Not at all,” he replied. Eddie giggled and kissed him again.</p>
<p>“Good. Because if you were…it’d be a shame to leave you hanging like that,” Eddie cooed. His hand touching down Richie’s chest and down over the half hard bulge in his sweats. Richie hissed at the contact, and gently pulled Eddie’s hand away.</p>
<p>“I can’t handle that right now, baby. I might say something stupid if I don’t calm down,” he warned. Eddie laughed at that and lingered his fingers on Richie’s abdomen.</p>
<p>“You already say stupid shit all the time,” Eddie replied. Richie blushed and laughed a little with him.</p>
<p>“No, like really stupid shit. Like…sappy stupid shit. Like I don’t wanna cry again in the middle of sex. That was…kind of embarrassing,” he explained. Eddie frowned.</p>
<p>“Oh, Rich, that was sweet. You shouldn’t be embarrassed. I was crying too,” he said. Richie smiled at that.</p>
<p>“Right…I’m just…fuck, we’re really gonna tell everyone and be official, huh?” Eddie smiled.</p>
<p>“I guess so. You’re…excited for it?” He guessed. Richie nodded and rubbed Eddie’s back.</p>
<p>“Yeah…I’ve kinda been through a few people, but I never thought about introducing any of them or even having them in my house before midnight. This is kind of a big deal,” Richie admitted.</p>
<p>“Really? You’ve…never had a serious relationship before?” Eddie asked. Richie shrugged.</p>
<p>“They were kind of serious, but I never imagined it to last forever. That’s why I didn’t bother telling my parents, but with you…I <em>wanna</em> tell them. I <em>want </em>this to last for as long as it can because you’re like…” he trailed off and laughed a little. “You’re like my everything, Eds.” Eddie blushed and found himself smiling wide.</p>
<p>“Really?” Richie nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I kinda just thought I was pessimistic, but…turns out I just wanted you,” he said. Eddie took his hand and kissed his jaw.</p>
<p>“What a coincidence. I want you too,” he murmured and moved closer to wrap Richie up in a hug. Richie hugged him back and kissed the top of his head.</p>
<p>“I also really <em>want </em>you too, if you catch my drift. <em>Fuck</em>, you’re hot as hell, spaghetti.”</p>
<p>“Y’know, we were actually having a moment, and then you fucking ruined it as always,” Eddie deadpanned. Richie laughed and then reached down to grab Eddie’s ass.</p>
<p>“C’mon. I know you <em>want </em>me too,” he grinned and pushed Eddie further into his lap. Eddie pulled back so he could show that he was rolling his eyes, and then proceeded to touch over his chest again.</p>
<p>“I’m going to ignore the fact that you can speak and touch you instead,” Eddie announced and then reached down to squeeze Richie’s dick through his sweats. He opened his mouth to retort, but the only thing that came out was a moan.</p>
<p>“God, you’re so sexy,” Richie blurted and let his eyes roll back. Eddie continued to squeeze up and down his length, and then arched his back so the arm around his waist held him tighter.</p>
<p>“You’re such a horn dog,” Eddie teased and then reached into his pants to pull him out.</p>
<p>“Right, uhh…” he blinked his eyes back open and bit his lip when Eddie stroked him once. “Can I take your shirt off again?” He asked. Eddie seemed surprised by that question, and then a little self conscious. Before it was easier to be careless about his surgery scars since he was so desperate for an orgasm, but now he was able to over think it.</p>
<p>“Uh…I dunno. The scars are still kind of pink,” Eddie said shyly. Richie shrugged.</p>
<p>“I don’t care. I didn’t even notice them before,” he replied. Eddie paused and then let go of Richie’s dick in favor of pulling off his shirt. He kept his arms in and held the fabric to his chest as he nervously looked away. When he finally looked up he was surprised to see Richie touching himself with his eyes dusting his newly exposed shoulders.</p>
<p>“Richie!” He stopped mid stroke and frowned.</p>
<p>“What? I thought you were being shy in a sexy way,” Richie said fully taking his hand off his dick. Eddie blushed bright red and lowered his shirt a little, but still held the fabric to cover his nipples and scars.</p>
<p>“I just…the scars still give me some dysphoria. Not as much as before, but…there was a guy who thought it looked gruesome,” Eddie admitted. Richie shook his head and then kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>“If you’re not comfortable, don’t do it, but that guy is a fucking idiot. It’s not gruesome. It’s just life. Sometimes you need to go through things to be more comfortable. Luckily, I’m a total slut for all things that remind me of and are Eddie Kaspbrak, but I’m not about to make you do something you don’t want to,” Richie assured him. Eddie smiled a little at that and shook his head.</p>
<p>“You’re full of it,” he replied.</p>
<p>“What? Not a fucking chance, babe. I’m stupidly into you. Doesn’t matter what your size shape or color, I’m all about it,” Richie insisted. Eddie giggled and covered his face with his hands. When he peeked through his fingers Richie was merely smiling at him with the most love struck look on his face.</p>
<p>“You really didn’t notice them before?” Eddie asked. Richie pursed his lips and shrugged.</p>
<p>“I was too busy focused on the fact that you were sucking my dick, so…wasn’t really all up here,” Richie replied and tapped his temple. </p>
<p>     Eddie rolled his eyes and then hesitantly lowered his shirt to slip his arms out of it. His lover’s eyes didn’t go straight for the twin pink lines under Eddie’s nipples like he expected, but instead lingered around his shoulders before slowly making their way down. Sure, they might’ve snagged a little bit on them, but Eddie wasn’t upset about it. His skin was a couple shades darker than Richie, but he was still white. The pink was still a little obvious, but Richie didn’t bother to look at them long before trailing down to his waist and over his thighs spread with one of Richie’s between them. He bit his lip and automatically reached for his dick again to pick up where he left off.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Eds, your <em>legs</em>,” Richie murmured and touched up and down his thigh. Eddie blushed and moved his legs a little closer to each other.</p>
<p>“What about them?” He asked. Richie squeezed his inner thigh, his thumb pressing just under the hem of Eddie’s incredibly short boxer briefs, and groaned.</p>
<p>“Want them around me. Anywhere. Any time. Any place—“</p>
<p>“You already said anywhere,” Eddie pointed out with a smirk. Richie grinned and looked him in the eyes.</p>
<p>“I said anywhere as in anywhere on my body, baby. I fully invite you to sit on my face and suffocate me with your thighs,” Richie replied. Eddie blushed and lightly slapped Richie’s chest.</p>
<p>“Fuck off. My legs are fucking twigs, dickwad,” Eddie said. Richie chuckled and reached around to grab his ass instead.</p>
<p>“Really sexy twigs attached to all this ass,” Richie teased. Eddie rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“You fucking horn dog.”</p>
<p>“I’m a simple man, Eds. I fall in love with a guy and I’m completely unable to function like a normal human being…Although, I hope I’m not making you uncomfortable…” Eddie shook his head.</p>
<p>“No…I like being touched and I like it when my partner likes my body. You’re…absolutely perfect. The things guys have said to me before…” he trailed off and merely shook his head. Richie stopped touching himself again and frowned.</p>
<p>“What things? If you don’t mind…” Eddie shrugged.</p>
<p>“Just…whenever they talk about my body it was always super slimy and gross. They’d always talk about how soft and delicate I was, and they’d say shit like…I look more like a girl when I’m naked,” Eddie recalled. Richie gawked at that.</p>
<p>“What the fuck? Seriously? You look nothing like a girl. What the hell are they on about?” Richie replied. Eddie felt shy again and hunched his shoulders up.</p>
<p>“I dunno. The gay ones would always be weirded out, and the bi and straight ones would always be gross and creepy. They all clearly just saw me as a girl,” Eddie mumbled. Richie frowned and tilted Eddie’s head up to give him a kiss on the lips.</p>
<p>“I don’t see you as a girl, Eds. I don’t see you as anything but my Eddie spaghetti, okay?” Richie assured him. Eddie smiled at that and cupped Richie’s face with both his hands.</p>
<p>“I know. I always knew you would,” he murmured and kissed him again.</p>
<p>     They spent a good amount of time kissing each other after that. Just the slow gentle push of lips against lips as they sat on the edge of Richie’s bed half naked. Eddie got three kisses in before he couldn’t resist running his fingers through Richie’s hair. Then Richie bit his lower lip, and Eddie moaned ever so delicately into his lover’s mouth while he touched up and down his body. He pushed down Richie’s sweatpants, and teasingly ran his hand up and down his inner thigh. Richie loved that and tried to pull Eddie into his lap again with his hands wiggling under the elastic of his boxers. Eddie pulled away with a smile and gently climbed out of Richie’s arms to stand up.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you look amazing from down here,” Richie sighed. Eddie bit his lip and then walked over to his nightstand.</p>
<p>“Do you hook up often at school?” Eddie asked pulling out the bottle of live and another condom.</p>
<p>“It never hurts to have some on hand…and I hook up from time to time,” Richie admitted. Eddie came back and tossed the supplies onto the bed.</p>
<p>“I would’ve pegged you for a nerd rather than a player,” he said crossing his arms. Richie leaned back and smiled.</p>
<p>“What can I say? Twinks love a funny guy. Makes them feel like they’re in a chick flick,” Richie replied.</p>
<p>“Really? I don’t see it,” Eddie deadpanned. Richie shrugged and then reached out for Eddie’s hand tucked under his elbow. He let the other man take his hand and smiled as Richie pulled him closer.</p>
<p>“Good. That means you just see me,” he replied. Eddie laughed at that, and then felt lips above his belly button. He kept one arm across his chest, and felt his other hand be freed from Richie’s as he touched Eddie’s body instead. His breath came out shaky as he gently ran his fingers through messy black curls, and then he moved a little closer as Richie moved his hands up with his mouth.</p>
<p>“Richie…” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Eds…please,” Richie begged and started playing with the elastic around Eddie’s hips.</p>
<p>     This was harder than Eddie expected. Actually taking the time and being vulnerable with someone he loves. Sharing his body with another person despite his own rocky relationship with it. Everything moved so quickly before, and it all felt so amazing Eddie couldn’t even think clearly in the first place. Now, he had the time to think, and as much as he wanted to go back to the rush, it was proving to be difficult. A part of what he felt was shame, but Richie didn’t make him feel ashamed. He was also nervous about Richie’s reaction, but he was also already practically naked and Richie was still begging for more. It felt good to be told how attractive he was without the weird feeling of being viewed as a fetish. It felt good to have the knowledge and trust that Richie didn’t see him how he feared he always would be. Regardless, it was still hard to open up.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Richie asked still looking up at him. Eddie snapped out of his thoughts and then nodded down with a smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just thinking a lot,” Eddie replied. Richie frowned at that.</p>
<p>“Clearly I’m doing this wrong if you’re dozing off. Are you sure? We can stop,” Richie offered. Eddie shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, I want to. It’s just…we’re going slower so it’s easier to overthink,” he explained.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking about?” Richie prompted. Eddie sighed and cupped Richie’s face.</p>
<p>“I just have a lot of other people’s words in my head.”</p>
<p>“Well you gotta get them out somehow,” Richie said and wrapped his arms around him to hold him. Eddie giggled and Richie smiled. “What are they saying?” Eddie hesitated.</p>
<p>“I dunno…is it weird that I like this? The…I dunno…‘playing the women’s role’ and bottoming? I just…I like it, but I feel like I can’t like it,” Eddie murmured. Richie frowned.</p>
<p>“Baby, let me be clear, neither of us are women, so the women’s role is not even apart of this equation,” Richie assured him. Eddie nodded.</p>
<p>“That’s true…”</p>
<p>“If you like what we do then that’s perfectly fine. If you want to do something different that’s fine too, but it’s perfectly normal to like what you like. Is it the fingering and stuff?”</p>
<p>“If by stuff you mean literally having sex, then yes. That stuff,” Eddie deadpanned. They chuckled together and Richie nodded.</p>
<p>“Right. I get it, Eds. I really do, but…y’know, a lot of guys like to be penetrated. I know the exact feeling because when I first bottomed I was totally freaked out by how much I liked it,” Richie told him. Eddie’s brows shot up in surprise.</p>
<p>“You bottom?” He asked. Richie nodded and held Eddie tighter.</p>
<p>“Hell yeah, baby. Wanna top me?” Richie offered. Eddie couldn’t help but giggle, and nodded along with him.</p>
<p>“I mean…yeah. I’d like to try it.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you wanna do I’m totally fine with. I…actually started seeing a therapist down in LA because my anxiety about it got so bad,” Richie admitted. He looked away nervously, and Eddie was understanding. He stroked Richie’s hair again.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Did it help?” He asked. Richie nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah. It helped me a lot. I mean…I’m sure you have a lot of additional things to be confused about when it comes to sex because you’re trans, but I think I get it. It feels like you shouldn’t like it, and that you’re a freak if you do,” Richie said. Eddie nodded.</p>
<p>“Is that how you felt?” He asked. Richie pressed the side of his face to Eddie’s stomach and then nodded as he hugged him even tighter.</p>
<p>“To be honest I felt really gross. I felt like I shouldn’t be liking these things because women are supposedly the ones who like that. There’s nothing wrong with women and what they like, but…I’m a dude. Always have been always will be just like you. The first time I did it was because I lost to a Rock Paper Scissors match with my hook up. Luckily he knew what he was doing so it actually felt good, but…once it was over I couldn’t get rid of the feeling that I did something gross and wrong,” Richie murmured. Eddie felt his heart ache for his lover, and rubbed down his back as well as his hair.</p>
<p>“Richie…baby, I’m so sorry,” Eddie cooed. Richie turned his head to kiss Eddie’s stomach and nuzzled against it.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry too. I know you can relate to that, and it’s a shame that it’s a common feeling because it’s so awful. All I want is for you to feel good and be yourself and have fun. Because sex <em>is</em> fun, and it’s amazing with you,” Richie spoke with his lips brushing against Eddie’s skin, and Eddie giggled a little from how it tickled. Richie chuckled too, and pulled back to show his face.</p>
<p>“You make me feel the best, Richie. Whether we’re having sex or not, I feel good with you, and I can be myself, and I have fun,” Eddie assured him. Richie grinned at that.</p>
<p>“You make me feel like that too,” he said. Eddie leaned down to kiss him on the lips, and then finally pushed down his boxers. He crawled back onto the bed and on Richie’s lap, and Richie welcomed him with open arms as he moved them further on to the bed.</p>
<p>“I love you, Richie. As disturbing as it was, I’m glad I walked in on your jerking off,” Eddie said. Richie barked a laugh, and Eddie shushed him. “Bev and Ben are still downstairs!” He hissed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and they’re probably making out. At least we’re getting passed second base,” Richie replied wiggling his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Ew, I don’t wanna think about them making out.”</p>
<p>“Then don’t,” Richie said simply and then reached for the lube. He raised his brows in question as he held it up. “Can I finger you? Or do you wanna finger me?” He offered. Eddie bit his lip in thought and then shook his head.</p>
<p>“Finger me. I wanna ride you this time,” Eddie decided. Richie seemed to like that as he opened the bottle and poured out the lube.</p>
<p>“Oooh, I see. <em>This </em>time,” he grinned. Eddie giggled and kept an eye on Richie’s fingers as he warmed up the product.</p>
<p>“Yeah. We have plenty of time to play around,” he said. Richie furrowed his brows for a moment in confusion, but continued to smile as he gently reintroduced his fingers to Eddie’s growth.</p>
<p>“Tonight?” He questioned. Eddie hummed with delight as Richie stroked him a few times and then slipped a finger inside him.</p>
<p>“No. Just…whenever. We have all the time in the world,” Eddie replied. He blinked down at him for a moment, and smiled at the way Richie looked up at him.</p>
<p>“I…fuck, you <em>really </em>look fucking amazing from down here,” Richie said taking in every inch of his body. He blushed.</p>
<p>“What a coincidence. You look really good from up here,” he replied. Richie’s grin returned and he pushed in a second finger.</p>
<p>“Wow, I’m so fucking lucky to have you, baby,” he said. Eddie tried to hide his moan, but it came spilling out way too easily as Richie started fucking him with his fingers. He leaned his hands on Richie’s stomach and rolled his hips with his lover.</p>
<p>“More,” Eddie demanded quickly. Richie nodded biting his lip, and then slipped in a third. He then reached up to hold Eddie’s hip with his free hand, and Eddie hummed happily at the contact.</p>
<p>“How’s that? Feel good?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded and pawed at the sheets until he got the condom again. He moved down to straddle Richie’s thighs instead and gave him a few good strokes before ripping the package open. “<em>Fuck</em>, babe…” he groaned.</p>
<p>“Which do you like better?” Eddie held his hand out for the lube, and Richie gave it to him.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” He questioned as he watched Eddie coat the condom in a generous layer of lube. He bit his lip at the stimulation, and then looked up from Eddie’s hand when he positioned himself closer.</p>
<p>“You said you liked bottoming a lot. Do you like it better?” Eddie reiterated. </p>
<p>     Richie opened his mouth to speak, but was unable to produce anything understandable as Eddie started to sink down on his cock. He groaned and dug his nails into Eddie’s thighs. Eddie was less than calm himself, and was trying not to whimper the entire time until he was sat firmly on Richie’s hips. Pale hands moved up to his hips, and Eddie moaned as he ground down on his length. Richie hissed and touched further up around his waist.</p>
<p>“Ah, fuck…Jesus…mm, I don’t really care to be honest…it’s all about who I’m with,” Richie answered to the best of his ability. Eddie cutely rocked his hips, and was breathing hard from the sensation.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Do you like this better?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded vigorously and moved his hips for him in a much rougher manner. Eddie moaned and then gasped when Richie pushed his own hips up.</p>
<p>“This is the best fucking sex of my life, Eddie baby,” Richie huffed. He reached down to stroke Eddie’s growth, his fingers still slick with lube. A smile spread across his face when Eddie whined in response, and then he moaned himself when Eddie started to move faster.</p>
<p>“Richie…Richie…Mmh…<em>fuck</em>, Richie…feels so good. I love you,” Eddie said as he quickly felt the heat of his impending orgasm curl inside him.</p>
<p>“I love you too, baby. Love you so much. Can’t believe I have you all to myself. You look so fucking good up there. Wanna watch you cum on my dick, honey,” Richie murmured as he watched Eddie slowly lose himself to the pleasure. He rolled his hips up some more, and Eddie tensed up at that sensation.</p>
<p>“Oh <em>fuck</em>,” he wheezed. Richie bit back a proud smile, but was quickly taken by surprise when Eddie started fully lifting his hips and shoving himself back down. All the cutesy grinding they were doing was interrupted, and Richie was punched in the gut with Eddie actually riding his cock. The pleasure was knee shaking, and Richie could only watch as Eddie bounced on his dick moaning to his own content.</p>
<p>“Fuck! Holy <em>shit</em>, Eds. You’re so hot. So fucking hot,” Richie managed to say as he chased the heat and fucked up into him.</p>
<p>     Eddie gasped even louder, and moaned pathetically as he leaned over Richie’s chest and sunk lower to him. Their bodies were almost touching in every way they possibly could, and Eddie was more than happy with that. He let his eyes close as he let Richie take some more control, and when he reopened them he found himself on Richie’s sheets with the other man on top of him. He was about to complain, but was overwhelmed by the sudden change in pace. One of the advantages of Richie being on top of him was that he could move faster, and Eddie was quickly learning that as Richie hammered into him. He was barely aware of the cries and moans and groans leaving his throat, but it seemed to spur Richie on so he didn’t try to stop it.</p>
<p>“<em>Richie! </em>Fuck…god, you fuck me so good, Rich. Love it. Love you. Wanna feel you inside me all the time. Let you fuck me whenever,” Eddie rambled. His brain once again merely stringing together whatever horny fantasies he could think of with his focus so centered on the overwhelming feeling coursing through his body.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I love it when you say my name like that,” Richie groaned. Eddie hummed with delight and wrapped his arms and legs around his lover.</p>
<p>“<em>Richie</em>…mmhhh…Richie please…<em>Richie</em>,” he moaned again and even cupped his face so he could guide them into a kiss. Richie moaned against his lips and then gasped as his hips stuttered. Eddie could tell he was cumming just based off of how tightly he grasped Eddie’s thighs, but also because he was quieter and then panting against Eddie’s neck.</p>
<p>“Fucking <em>Christ</em>, Eddie. Warn a guy before you drop a fucking orgasm bomb like that, holy shit,” he wheezed. Eddie giggled at that and moved his hips a little.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you drop one, yeah?” He suggested while running his fingers through his hair again.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I came first didn’t I? I <em>was</em>gonna last longer just so you know,” Richie told him. Eddie giggled again, and then gasped softly when Richie started stroking him again. He was still inside him, so that felt nice, and he pressed cute little kisses to his neck as he continued.</p>
<p>“Mmh, I dunno. You seemed pretty close, and we…we’ve been stalling a bit,” Eddie said as calmly as he could with his lover rubbing his dick.</p>
<p>“Close because you’re so fucking sexy. I can’t understand how I managed to get you in my bed let alone my fucking <em>life</em>,” Richie said and then resumed kissing a little less cutesy and more so in a way that made Eddie moan.</p>
<p>“I like that…I want a life with you,” Eddie confessed between his panting and moaning. Richie kissed up to his jaw and then his mouth. Eddie whimpered into Richie’s, and kissed him back.</p>
<p>“Fuck…I want it too,” he sighed. Eddie choked on his next moan, and his body trembled as he came against Richie’s fingers. He allowed Richie to continue touching him until it was too much, and then gently pushed him away by his wrist. He started to catch his breath as Richie kissed his neck, and then dug his hands into his hair again.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Eddie murmured.</p>
<p>“Literally, my pleasure, baby,” Richie hummed and nosed against his jaw. Eddie shook his head.</p>
<p>“Not that. Well, of course always for <em>that</em>, but I mean thank you for talking and taking this slow. You’re right. I know exactly how you feel, and as horrible as that feeling is…I’m glad I’m not alone in it,” Eddie explained. Richie pushed himself up and gently pulled out before kissing Eddie properly on the lips.</p>
<p>“Of course. I meant it when I said I love you. That means taking our time and making sure you feel safe and comfortable,” Richie assured him. Eddie smiled and cupped his face.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Rich.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on insta! </p>
<p>@gay_an_feral</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ll be honest I’m not super happy w how I write beverly in this chapter. It’s a little more fanon than canon, and the dynamics have changed a little bc of the fact that Richie is her brother and not her friend. But to be fair Stephen king didn’t give her much of a personality besides being… a red head? Lmao anyways, just want y’all to know i understand if this ain’t really in character for Bev, but idk maybe it’s not that bad and I’m just hyper critical of myself :/ hope you enjoy regardless!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Eddie!”</p><p>     Beverly flung his door open, and Eddie groaned as she flung herself onto his bed. She continued to bounce on it as he pulled the covers over his head, but was disappointed when she merely pulled them back.</p><p>“Wake up, sleepy head. It’s almost noon,” she said and poked his face. Eddie groaned again and pushed her away. He didn’t even get to his own bed until at least three am last night.</p><p>“I’m dying. Please. Let me rest,” he grumbled. Beverly rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You’re almost as bad as Richie. I tried to wake him up and he told me to get out so he could get dressed. That was like an hour ago though, so I think he just lied to me so he could sleep again,” she said. Eddie sighed and rubbed his temples.</p><p>“Mmh…sounds like Richie,” he murmured.</p><p>“C’mon, dude. Bill and Stan are coming tonight so we need to prepare,” she insisted.</p><p>“How so?” Eddie asked finally sitting up.</p><p>“Uh, how do you think? We’re all twenty one or above now,” she told him.</p><p>“Stan isn’t. He’s still twenty,” Eddie pointed out. Beverly shrugged.</p><p>“He’ll be fine. He’s gotten drunk with us before,” she pointed out. Eddie nodded.</p><p>“Fair enough…but we should probably wait for Richie to wake up. You know he likes to go to liquor stores,” Eddie said casually as he got up and dug through his bag. Beverly was quiet for a moment.</p><p>“I guess…but…since when do you care about what Richie likes?” She questioned. Eddie blushed and then shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t. He just gets annoying when we do things without him. I’d rather deal with his usual annoyingness than his extra whiny annoyingness,” Eddie lied. Bev sighed as Eddie pulled up a pair of shorts and looked for a good shirt to go with it.</p><p>“You’re right. Can you wake him up this time? I don’t wanna smell his room again,” she said. Eddie blushed ever deeper and pulled out one of his favorite polos.</p><p>“Did is smell worse than usual?” He asked.</p><p>“Ugh, he always stinks up his room when he comes home. He’s so fucking gross about it too. Like I know what he’s doing in there because he doesn’t shut the fuck up about it,” she said. Eddie frowned and pulled his shirt on.</p><p>“What does he do?” He asked smoothing out the wrinkles and finally facing her again. She made a jacking off gesture and Eddie wrinkled his nose. “Gross.”</p><p>“Yeah, imagine how I feel. That’s my <em>brother</em> telling me how many times he whacks off a day,” she pointed out. Eddie’s face curled in discomfort and then he shook his head.</p><p>“Geez, yeah that’s not pleasant,” he said and pulled out his socks. He threw them on the bed and walked towards the door. “I’ll wake him up.”</p><p>     This time he didn’t bother knocking and just walked right in. He closed the door behind him and looked over at Richie fast asleep on the bed. Curiously, he sniffed the air a little deeper and felt embarrassed when he could pick up on the familiar musky smell of sex in the room. Of course, it wouldn’t smell if Richie changed his sheets like Eddie told him to, but thankfully he was gross enough on his own that Beverley didn’t suspect anything. He shook that thought away and approached Richie on the bed instead. His head was turned to the side and buried in his pillow, and he was sprawled across the entire queen. Eddie sat on the side and gently rubbed Richie’s back.</p><p>“Richie…baby, it’s time to wake up,” Eddie cooed. He gently pushed some of his hair out of his face and Richie sighed.</p><p>“Five more minutes,” he murmured.</p><p>“Bev and I are gonna go to the liquor store soon. I thought you’d like to come with us,” Eddie said coming closer to Richie’s ear. Richie hummed.</p><p>“You guys can’t go in there…too young.”</p><p>“I’m not too young, dickwad,” Eddie argued. Richie chuckled and smiled, and Eddie flicked his ear. He hissed and then pushed himself up to blink his eyes open and smile at him.</p><p>“Good morning, spaghetti,” he said. Eddie smiled back.</p><p>“Good morning,” he replied. He then leaned in for a kiss, but Eddie quickly pulled himself away. “Good morning doesn’t mean good morning breath. Wash your fucking mouth,” he sassed. Richie laughed and then settled for Eddie’s cheek.</p><p>“You make me work for it. I like it,” he said. Eddie blushed and then got up.</p><p>“We’d like to leave soon, so get dressed and wash more than just your mouth, okay? I can’t believe you didn’t fucking shower last night,” he grumbled.</p><p>“I already showered earlier yesterday,” Richie said. Eddie merely raised a brow at that and then left the room with the door open.</p><p>“Wash yourself!”</p><p>     He then went downstairs to feed himself and was pleased to see Beverly already down. She was making herself a sandwich, so Eddie merely joined in and grabbed a couple slices of bread. Maggie and Went were both on their computers in different rooms, and they could faintly hear the shower turning on upstairs.</p><p>“Shit, you really got him out of bed?” Bev asked. Eddie shrugged.</p><p>“I told him we’re going to the liquor store,” he said simply. Beverly looked dumbstruck by that.</p><p>“I can’t get that guy to do anything. God, does he have a soft spot for you or something?” She questioned. Eddie felt anxious from the tone of her voice. He spread mayonnaise on his bread and then reached for the meat and cheese.</p><p>“I dunno…would it be so bad if he did?” He replied. Bev made a grossed out face.</p><p>“Ugh. I dunno. I don’t like the idea of my older brother being into my best friend,” she told him. Eddie pursed his lips and piled on the ham.</p><p>“I mean he’s not that much older than us. It’s not like it’s creepy or anything. Plus, if he does have a soft spot for me, that means we know how to make him shut the fuck up,” Eddie said. Beverly shrugged.</p><p>“I mean…yeah, it’s not <em>creepy</em>. I’ve definitely dated guys older than Richie…but like, it’s different because I love you so much and I know you guys,” she said. Eddie bit his lip and started laying on the cheese.</p><p>“Would it really be gross?”</p><p>“Kinda. I hear enough about Richie’s penis, I don’t really wanna hear about how much it likes my <em>best friend</em>,” she said. Eddie was bright red.</p><p>“Who said anything about <em>that?</em>” He said. They looked up at each other and Beverly furrowed her brows.</p><p>“Uh…I thought that’s what we were talking about the whole time? Like you’re his soft spot because he’s attracted to you?” She replied. Eddie blinked and then shyly looked down.</p><p>“You really think he’s attracted to me?” He asked in a small voice. Bev was silent for a moment, and when Eddie looked up again he saw her eyes wide and her jaw slack with shock.</p><p>“Oh my god, do you like Richie?” She asked. Eddie’s eyes widened too and he shook his head.</p><p>“What! No! Are you kidding?” He lied. Beverley covered her mouth and shook her head too.</p><p>“No way, you seriously have a crush on my older brother?”</p><p>“Bev! I just said that I <em>don’t</em>,” Eddie hissed.</p><p>“But you want to know if I think he’s attracted to you?” She questioned folding her arms across her chest. Eddie’s face was burning hotter and hotter by the second and he was stuck trying to figure out what to say speechless in front of her.</p><p>“I…I was just curious! You know my history with guys. I just like to know,” Eddie said.</p><p>“Yeah, and then you <em>hook up </em>with them when you find out,” she retorted. Eddie sighed. “God, <em>please </em>don’t hook up with my older brother,” she begged. He shook his head.</p><p>“I’m <em>not </em>going to hook up with Richie,” he grumbled. He then closed his sandwich and started to walk towards the dinning room to eat. His foot peeled off the cool tile, and he cringed at the feeling. “Fuck. I forgot to put on my socks. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Okay. Don’t flirt with my brother while you’re up there,” Bev warned. Eddie rolled his eyes and then headed back upstairs. Just as he was about to pass the bathroom to get to his own room, the door flung open and he ran right into Richie’s bare chest.</p><p>“Whoa there, Eddie spaghetti. Watch the traffic why don’t ya?” Richie said smiling down at him and wrapping his arms around his waist. </p><p>     Eddie felt the rest of his body warm up along with his face and he could barely function looking up at Richie. He really looked so good after a shower. He was glowing from the steam, and Eddie loved the scent of his shampoo. He was about to comment on it when Richie leaned down and distracted him with a kiss. His first reaction was to tense up, but then he slowly relaxed into it as he kissed Richie back and took in the clean scent. Richie then pulled away to smile again, and Eddie’s head felt light after such an experience.</p><p>“Your sister thinks I have a weird crush on you and I need to put my socks on,” he blurted. Richie barked a laugh at that and then kissed him again only quicker.</p><p>“You crack me up, Eds. I’ll meet you downstairs, okay, babe?” He said giving Eddie a light couple pats on his behind. Eddie yelped and glared up at him before pulling back.</p><p>“Be <em>careful</em>, okay? Bev is onto us, so you can’t just be so willy nilly,” he hissed quietly. Richie chuckled and then kissed his cheek.</p><p>“Got it. See ya in a bit,” he said and then walked past him to get to his own room. Eddie took a deep breath and then moved on once he heard Richie’s door shut. He retrieved his socks as planned and then headed back downstairs.</p><p>     Turned out when Richie wasn’t <em>alone</em> with Eddie he was actually able to behave himself. They were able to function in the same room as normal, and the only thing different was that Beverly now kept giving Eddie suspicious looks. He couldn’t understand why. They interacted with each other how they always did before they hooked up, so there was nothing out of the ordinary. It was only when they were getting ready to go and Richie had to run upstairs and get his shoes that she leaned over and spilled the beans.</p><p>“You’re using your ‘fuck me’ laugh,” she said bluntly. Eddie looked at her with wide eyes.</p><p>“What—I don’t have a ‘fuck me’ laugh,” he denied. Beverly shook her head.</p><p>“Remember when I visited you in New York last month? We went out for drinks and this guy was all over you—“</p><p>“Oh, Uh…Oliver?”</p><p>“I guess. Anyways, whenever he told you a stupid joke you’d always look all shy and do the ‘fuck me’ laugh,” she told him. Eddie blushed and shook his head.</p><p>“That’s just my laugh,” he insisted.</p><p>“<em>No</em>, your laugh is absolutely psychotic. Your ‘fuck me’ laugh is more like…” she imitated the laugh. It was high pitched and bubbly, and it was paired with a little smile. Eddie hated how right Beverly was.</p><p>“I don’t…I don’t sound like that,” he murmured.</p><p>“You do when Richie makes you laugh,” Bev said.</p><p>“I do <em>not</em>,” he sighed.</p><p>“You don’t what?” Richie asked as he jogged back over to them.</p><p>“Nothing. Shut up. Let’s go,” Eddie snapped and headed for the door. Richie eagerly followed, and Beverly trailed behind with her arms crossed.</p><p>     They decided to meet up with Mike at one of the liquor stores further outside of Derry. When they got there Mike was just pulling up in his truck as well. They all hugged and shared hellos before heading inside and looking around. The younger ones proudly showed their IDs while Richie merely pulled it out and stuffed it back in. Beverly went straight for the seltzers while Mike and Richie went for the beers. Eddie looked through the wine, and picked out a bottle he liked before joining Bev. They picked out a twelve pack of white claw, because of course they would, and then joined the other boys in picking out the beer.</p><p>“Fuck, this selection is kinda weak. Cities really have more options,” Richie said as he reluctantly grabbed the PBR.</p><p>“What’s wrong with Pabst?” Mike asked.</p><p>“So much,” Eddie said while cringing.</p><p>“Nothing if it’s all you had. I went up to Oregon for a weekend and they have so much fucking craft beer up there it’s insane. Some of the craziest but best beer you’ll ever taste,” Richie said. Eddie imagined spending a weekend with Richie in Oregon drinking craft beer all day and perked up at that.</p><p>“That sounds like fun. Going to Oregon for a weekend. I think I’d like that,” Eddie thought out loud. Richie turned to face him and smiled as he took the white claw and wine from his arms.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind next time I go,” he said with a wink and walked past him for the check out. Eddie blushed and glanced over to see Beverly shaking her head. </p><p>“Soft spot,” she hummed.</p><p>“He does <em>not</em>,” Eddie insisted.</p><p>“Are you talking about the obvious soft spot Richie has for Eddie?” Mike asked coming closer. Eddie glanced over his shoulder to see Richie showing his ID again and paying. He then looked back and shook his head.</p><p>“He doesn’t have a soft spot for me,” he argued.</p><p>“Oh he <em>so</em> does,” Bev said.</p><p>“He definitely does. Has for years. I’m pretty sure he’s always had one for you,” Mike said. Now he was looking at Mike with wide eyes.</p><p>“What? How can you tell?” He asked. Mike smiled.</p><p>“He always cut you the biggest slice of birthday cake,” he said. Eddie’s jaw dropped and he shook his head again before walking away.</p><p>“You guys are crazy,” he said. He then walked over to help Richie carry things, but was immediately stopped when he reached for the bag.</p><p>“Oh no, spaghetti. I can’t risk you breaking your little noddle arms. I got this,” he insisted and picked up all the bags. Eddie frowned.</p><p>“Richie, at least let me carry the wine. I picked that one out,” he begged. Richie shook his head and looked over at the others to signal that they could leave.</p><p>“Not a chance! I insist,” he said with that stupidly charming smile of his. Eddie pouted and blinked up at him. He said nothing and held eye contact for only a few seconds before Richie sighed and handed him the bag with the bottle of wine. Eddie then smiled and took it.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said and walked past him. Beverly then gave him a judging look, and he blushed when he heard Mike chuckle.</p><p>“There it is,” he said.</p><p>“There what is?” Richie asked behind them as Mike opened the door.</p><p>“Nothing!” Bev shouted and raced out to the car. “I call shot gun!” She said. Eddie looked over to Mike’s truck and then stopped between the cars.</p><p>“That’s okay. Uh…I think I’ll drive back with Mike. Is that okay?” He asked. Mike nodded, but Richie seemed surprised by that.</p><p>“You sure? I have air conditioning,” Richie said tapping the hood of his mother’s Sedan. Eddie looked between the little car and Mike’s truck and then shrugged.</p><p>“Mike’s is bigger,” he said simply. Richie’s jaw dropped and Beverly broke out laughing. Mike giggled a little too, and Eddie merely smiled wide as he walked over to the passenger side of Mike’s car.</p><p>“Seriously?” Richie questioned. Beverly was still dying from laughter as she climbed into the passenger seat of the Sedan. Mike climbed in with Eddie and started the car. Eddie then rolled down the window and nodded.</p><p>“I’ll see you at home!” He called and waved as Mike started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.</p><p>     The drive home was a little longer since they met up a little further outside of Derry, but Eddie liked the time he spent with Mike. It was usually calmer with Mike than the other losers, and he always appreciated the respite from all the craziness. When they were all together Mike was just as capable of being crazy, but one on one he was the most reliable to have a normal and honest conversation with.</p><p>“Do you really think Richie has a soft spot for me?” Eddie asked about twenty minutes into their drive. </p><p>     Logically, he knew Richie was just as crazy for him as he was for Richie. The only thing was that he didn’t realize that until Richie told him. So he was curious if everyone else saw was he didn’t, and if they could tell Richie liked him…could they tell that Eddie liked him too? Mike sighed.</p><p>“Eddie, I think that you and Richie have…an interesting friendship. I think you both care about each other more than you’re willing to admit, and…that you have a sort of chemistry that leads to being soft for each other,” Mike explained calmly. Eddie blinked.</p><p>“You think I have a soft spot for Richie too?” He questioned. Mike shrugged.</p><p>“More or less. Not as bad as his, but it’s there,” he said. Eddie thought for a moment and then bit his lip in hesitation.</p><p>“Do…do you think Richie…is attracted to me?” He asked shyly. Mike nodded immediately.</p><p>“To be honest, I think Richie is hiding in plain sight. Think of how much he flirts with you trying to pass it off as a joke. Beverly would never see it or tell you if she suspected it, but I think there’s a good chance that Richie is borderline in love with you,” Mike said. Eddie nodded in agreement and then looked down at his feet. “…do you think you like Richie?” Oh <em>does</em> he?</p><p>“Maybe…Bev doesn’t really like the idea of us together,” Eddie murmured. Mike nodded.</p><p>“Was it the ‘fuck me’ laugh?” He asked. Eddie jerked his head up to look at him with shock.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? I don’t have a ‘fuck me’ laugh!” Mike laughed at that.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Eds, but you have a pretty obvious one,” he said. Eddie sighed and looked out the window.</p><p>“…I do not…”</p><p>     Getting back home was nice. Richie still insisted on carrying everything but the wine inside, and they placed it in the fridge for later that night. Maggie and Went immediately started fawning over Mike while they prepared for dinner, and he even joined in to help. Eddie remembered that he needed to clean up his room and unpack everything, so Bev followed him upstairs. Naturally, Richie wandered up there half an hour later, and crashed on the bed as Eddie put his stuff away.</p><p>“Do you seriously have nothing better to do?” Beverly asked. Richie pursed his lips and rolled over onto his stomach.</p><p>“I could go whack off in my bedroom,” he said nonchalantly. Beverly groaned and Eddie shook his head.</p><p>“You’re fucking disgusting,” Beverly said.</p><p>“That’s really gross, Rich,” Eddie agreed.</p><p>“Well don’t sound so jealous, Eds. You can join in anytime,” Richie teased. Eddie was thankful he was busy folding his clothes into his drawers because if he was facing either of them his blush would be embarrassingly noticeable.</p><p>“Oh my god, leave Eddie alone! You’re not allowed,” Beverly squealed as she physically cringed. Richie chuckled.</p><p>“Not allowed what?” He asked.</p><p>“You’re not allowed to be so sexual with Eddie. He’s my best friend and you’re not gonna touch him with a six foot pole,” she insisted. Richie burst out laughing at that, and Eddie peeked over time see him clutching his stomach.</p><p>“Are you serious? You guys are kids to me. Eds is like my little bro,” Richie replied. Eddie bit his tongue at that comment. He sure didn’t see Eddie like a little brother last night.</p><p>“God, we’re not <em>kids</em>, dumbass. And you can’t see him like that either. Eddie is <em>my </em>best friend,” Beverly continued.</p><p>“Then how the fuck am I supposed to see him?” Richie asked.</p><p>“With your eyes?” Eddie suggested. Richie laughed at that and Beverley shook her head.</p><p>“Nope! Not even that. He is off limits. You can’t even be in the same room. Get out.”</p><p>“Okay, now I <em>know </em>you’re kidding,” Richie said. “Eds and I are fine. I’m just teasing. Right, babe?” Eddie turned his head to show how his face curled with disgust, but he was only met with that stupid charming smile and a wink.</p><p>“You’re so gross, Richie. I bet you’ve never even been in love before,” Beverly said.</p><p>“And you have?” Richie challenged. She blushed and crossed her arms.</p><p>“Maybe…I dunno. Ben and I are…doing really well,” she said.</p><p>“Hell yeah. Get any action last night?” Richie poked.</p><p>“Ugh. Seriously? Is sex the only thing you think about? I bet you can’t think of one person you’ve had legitimate feelings for,” Beverly said.</p><p>“I can,” Richie claimed proudly.</p><p>“Your hand doesn’t count,” she sighed. Eddie giggled at that. Richie smiled and then flopped back onto his back.</p><p>“It’s not my hand either. I have feelings for someone,” he announced. Eddie slowed for a second before quickly finishing the article of clothing and placing it in the drawer.</p><p>“You mean like right now? Who?” Beverly asked.</p><p>“Why should I fucking tell you?” Richie replied.</p><p>“You’re lying,” she insisted.</p><p>“Swear to god. I actually like someone,” Richie assured her.</p><p>“…like…like actually?” Bev murmured. Richie nodded as Eddie finished up his shirts. He then closed the drawer and opened up the lower one to get started on his pants and shorts.</p><p>“Yeah. Actually,” Richie sighed.</p><p>“Damn…I didn’t think you were capable of liking someone past fucking them,” Beverly teased.</p><p>“Y’know what, I thought so too, but…as it turns out…I’m really into this one,” Richie murmured dreamily. Eddie blushed and shook his head.</p><p>“When did you meet them?”</p><p>“Not important,” Richie answered.</p><p>“Okay…what do you like the most about them?” She asked. He took a deep breath and smiled.</p><p>“Everything…he’s just…he’s really special, y’know? Like…the moment I met him…I just knew I was <em>so </em>fucked and I’ve only gotten worse the longer I know him,” he said.</p><p>“That’s…actually kinda sweet,” Beverly said. Eddie could hear the smile in her voice, but kept his focus on unpacking as to not make her any more suspicious. His heart was pounding in his chest hearing Richie talk so candidly about him, and he ached to tell him he felt the exact same way.</p><p>“He’s even sweeter when he wants to be. Most of the time he really knows how to put me in my place and it’s just <em>so</em> cute when he does. He does this thing, I bet he thinks I don’t know it’s intentional, but he does this thing where he’ll deadass give me puppy dog eyes. It’s the cutest fucking thing, and I fall for it every time, but I definitely <em>know </em>when he’s doing it on purpose. His pout is just a little different when it’s intentional,” Richie rambled. Eddie had to stop his knee jerk reaction to curse him out for that. He was right, but that didn’t mean he should acknowledge it.</p><p>“Oh my god, Richie…I didn’t think you actually had feelings,” Beverly said sounding genuine. Richie laughed and Eddie smiled at that.</p><p>“Y’know what? He didn’t realize it either. He was so surprised when I told him I love him. I’ll never forget how cute he looked when he realized how serious I was,” Richie said.</p><p>“Aw…that’s really cute. How did it go?” Beverly asked. Richie laughed a little nervously.</p><p>“Uh…we were having sex and I told him I love him in the middle of it,” he said truthfully. Eddie dropped the pants he was in the middle of folding and briefly covered his face out of embarrassment.</p><p>“Oh my god, that’s the most unromantic way to do it! You’re a terrible boyfriend! How long were you together when you said that?” She asked. Richie chuckled again.</p><p>“We weren’t together yet. We were hooking up,” he answered.</p><p>“Richie!” She groaned.</p><p>“Ugh. Guys, c’mon. I need to vacuum and make the bed. Can you both get out?” Eddie requested. Beverly sighed and got out of the bean bag in the corner.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll go check on Mike before mom and dad adopt <em>another </em>child,” she said as she walked out. “Richie! C’mon!” She called from the hallway.</p><p>“I’m coming!” Richie said. Eddie picked his pants back up and started folding them again when he felt arms around his waist and lips against his neck. He dropped them again and let his eyes roll closed as Richie held him close and nosed under his ear. “This. Is. Killing. Me,” he said between kisses. Eddie giggled a little and turned his head towards Richie.</p><p>“How do you think I feel? Did you really mean all that?” He murmured.</p><p>“Every word of it. I’ve already told you I’m in love with you,” Richie replied and kissed his cheek. Eddie smiled and turned more to meet his lips for a real kiss.</p><p>“Bev is gonna freak when we tell her…she’s already convinced you have a soft spot for me, and Mike thinks we like each other,” Eddie told him. Richie merely hummed and kissed him again.</p><p>“Are they wrong though?” He replied with a smirk. Eddie rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, and I apparently have a ‘fuck me’ laugh,” Eddie scoffed. Richie smiled wide at that.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s really fucking cute too,” he said and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“No, it’s not cute because I don’t have one!” He insisted. Richie laughed and then kissed him one last time before walking away.</p><p>“Sure thing. Uh…” he stopped at the doorway. “Does Hotel Kaspbrak have any openings tonight?” He asked. Eddie smiled and then shrugged.</p><p>“Maybe…I’ll see if I can fit you in,” he said.</p><p>“Well, we both know how well you can <em>fit</em>—“</p><p>“It all depends on if you can <em>stay out </em>long enough for me to clean,” Eddie interrupted. Richie chuckled and then nodded.</p><p>“Got it. I’ll be going downstairs then,” he said. Eddie nodded too.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Oh, also—“</p><p>“Oh my god, <em>what?</em>“ Eddie sighed. Richie grinned.</p><p>“Nothing. I just love you,” he said. Eddie blushed and then smiled again shaking his head.</p><p>“I love you too. Now fuck off.”</p><p>    It took Eddie a little less than an hour after they left to fully flip his room. He could smell dinner cooking as he finished up the bed, and could hear Stan and Bill talking with Richie, Mike, and Bev as he walked back downstairs. Bev was already opening a can of white claw when Eddie joined them, and Wentworth was cutting up the steak while Maggie tossed the salad. Mike was mixing up the dressing, and Richie was goofing off with Bill and Stan as usual. He tried to hide his smile as Richie dared Stan to shot gun a beer later, and instead accepted Bev’s offer to sip her drink.</p><p>“Fuck, that stuff is so good,” Eddie sighed.</p><p>“Have you had the watermelon before? I love it,” Beverly said as she took it back. He nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, I think I’ll grab my own,” he said and slithered around Mike to get to the fridge. He felt a finger poke into his side, and yelped jumping back into Richie’s arms.</p><p>“Whoa! Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you there, my love,” Richie said holding onto him. Eddie sighed and shook his head.</p><p>“Yeah, you were just trying to be annoying,” he grumbled.</p><p>“I assume you’re looking for a hard seltzer?” Richie hummed and moved to hold Eddie with one arm instead as he reached into the fridge.</p><p>“Maybe. Don’t assume things, dick-face. I can get it myself,” Eddie insisted reaching to take it from Richie’s hand. He let him and then chuckled.</p><p>“I was gonna grab a few beers anyways, Eds,” he assured him and rubbed his waist before leaning over him to grab three PBRs.</p><p>“Hey, mind grabbing me one?” Mike asked. Eddie tried to pull Richie’s arm off him, but was only held tighter as Richie tossed Mike a beer. “Thanks man.”</p><p>“No problem,” he replied and then shut the fridge.</p><p>“Seriously, Rich. Let me go,” Eddie groaned. Richie pursed his lips, feigning thought, and then proceeded to drag Eddie back to Bill and Stan.</p><p>“Not a chance. Time to chug with the big boys,” he announced. “Ruh-ruh-ruh-right Big Bill?”</p><p>“Beep beep, R-Richie,” Bill said. He grabbed a beer to hand to Stan and then one for himself. Richie finally let Eddie go, and Eddie smoothed down his shirt once he was free.</p><p>“You’re a real fucking asshole, Richie,” Eddie sighed and opened his seltzer.</p><p>“Hey, Eddie. Good to see you,” Stan smiled. Eddie smiled back.</p><p>“Good to see you too. How’s Georgia?” H asked.</p><p>“It’s good. I uh…I’ve actually been talking to someone on campus,” he admitted. Eddie smiled wide.</p><p>“That’s exciting. What’s their name?”</p><p>“Her name is Patty. I think if things go well…I’ll probably bring her up next summer for you guys to meet. She’s going to be a senior next year,” he said.</p><p>“That’s so wonderful. I’m so happy for you.”</p><p>“H-How’s NYU, Eds?” Bill asked.</p><p>“It’s good. It’s nice to get away from Derry, but still be close enough to spend the summer you guys,” Eddie replied. Richie rubbed his shoulder and Eddie quickly realized he didn’t even notice Richie putting his arm around him.</p><p>“It’s okay, you can say I’m your favorite part. We all know that’s what you’re thinking,” he winked. Eddie rolled his eyes and then walked away to return to Beverly. When he did she was giving him that same look from earlier.</p><p>“What?” He asked.</p><p>“Nothing, you’re just obviously Richie’s favorite thing in the world and it’s creeping me out,” she said. Eddie sighed and shook his head.</p><p>“He’s just…I dunno. A fucking idiot, okay? I dunno why you’re looking into this so much.”</p><p>“I dunno, Eds…he’s always flirting with you,” she pointed out.</p><p>“He does that with inanimate objects,” Eddie deadpanned.</p><p>“He always finds an excuse to touch you.”</p><p>“What is this? A YouTube tutorial on how to tell if my classmate likes me? Doesn’t he have a boyfriend that’s he’s in love with or something?” He deflected and took a long sip of his white claw.</p><p>“Oh yeah…hey, Richie! You mentioned you have a boyfriend earlier, yeah?” She called across the kitchen. Richie looked over at her with pink cheeks and a loud nervous laugh.</p><p>“Geez, what about <em>your </em>boyfriend? We can’t start this without Ben,” he replied. Beverly narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“He’s almost here. He had something with his parents,” she replied.</p><p>“Well, tell him to hurry up or else we’re gonna get drunk without him!” He replied and then turned back to Stan and Bill.</p><p>“Oh he’s good,” Beverly said and set down her can to pull out her phone.</p><p>“He didn’t deny it though,” Eddie pointed out.</p><p>“He didn’t exactly confirm it either. Oh, Ben is almost here,” she said with a smile.</p><p>“That’s good…” he trailed off as Maggie handed him a plate with steak, mashed potatoes, and salad. He accepted it and smiled. “Thank you, Maggie.”</p><p>“No problem. The other boys are already headed to the dinning room,” she said. Eddie nodded and made his way there.</p><p>     Dinner was as fun as it always was with Eddie’s best friends. They all caught up with each other as they ate, and Maggie and Wentworth smiled along with the conversations. They managed to avoid any inappropriate conversations while the Tozier parents were there for the most part, and once they left everyone cleaned up and moved to the living room. More beers and seltzer’s were passed around, and after that Eddie decided to bring out his wine from earlier. He grabbed a couple glasses and the wine opener and looked over at Stan.</p><p>“Hey, I got a merlot earlier. Wanna try?” He offered. Stan smiled wide and nodded.</p><p>“I’d love to,” he said and joined Eddie in the kitchen. </p><p>     No matter how much wine he drank or how many times he used the Tozier’s wine opener, he always managed to fuck it up. It was the kind that you screwed in and then pushed the levers down on the side to pull it out, but for some reason Eddie couldn’t get it right. Last year he tore the cork in half, and before that he cut the side of his hand somehow. They would always let him try once, but after that either Richie or Maggie opened the wine for them. He glared at the device for a while and sighed before bracing himself. Luckily, or unluckily, Richie walked into the kitchen in search for another beer and smiled at the sight of Eddie with the wine opener.</p><p>“Another attempt? Or should I take over?” He asked automatically reaching for the device. Stan chuckled, but Eddie jerked it back to start twisting the sharp piece into the cork.</p><p>“I got it, fuck face,” he grumbled. Richie laughed and then patted him on the shoulder. His thumb slipped, and a hiss escaped his lips as his skin sliced open on the screw. He groaned and let it go to examine the cut.</p><p>“Shit, are you okay, Eds?” Stan asked. Eddie nodded, but Richie was quickly taking his hand to examine it.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. That was totally my fault,” Richie said as he got a good look at how deep the cut was. “It doesn’t look too deep, but we should definitely get that cleaned up and wrapped.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Eddie sighed. He cursed at how much blood was coming out and automatically sucked his thumb to stop it from spilling else where. He looked up at Richie just as he pulled it out to see his face bright red and his eyes fixated on Eddie’s mouth. He bit his lip and then licked off another drop before Stan handed him a napkin.</p><p>“Uh, I’ll go get the first aid from the bathroom,” Richie announced almost robotically. Eddie nodded licking his lips that Richie was still obviously watching. He then shook his head to clear it and walked past them to the bathroom in the living room.</p><p>“That…was kinda weird,” Stan murmured. Eddie shrugged.</p><p>“He’s probably just not used to being useful,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s also weird,” he replied lifting a brow. Eddie blushed and looked down at his thumb instead.</p><p>“Okay, alcohol wipes, Neosporin, and a bandaid,” Richie said looking through the box. He set it on the counter and gently pushed the wine bottle and glasses to the side. Eddie uncovered his cut and let Richie wipe it off and wrap it up with the ointment and bandaid.</p><p>“Thanks, Richie,” Eddie said softly. He smiled and nodded as he rubbed the bandage down.</p><p>“No problem, babe,” he said and then gathered all the trash to throw away. Eddie tried to ignore that, but it was obvious Stan took notice.</p><p>“Um, the wine? I think you owe it to me to fucking open it since you’re the one you fucked this up,” Eddie said. Richie chuckled and nodded. He grabbed the opener off the counter and then twisted it into the cork. He successfully pulled it out of the bottle and then pulled it off. “Thank you,” Eddie said happily. Richie bit his lip and nodded.</p><p>“No problem…” he set the opener and the cork down before resuming his mission for beer and then leaving the kitchen. Eddie poured out the wine and handed Stan his glass with a smile. It dropped when he saw the look Stan was giving him.</p><p>“You know he’s in love with you, right?” Stan asked bluntly. Eddie was silent for a moment as Stan took the glass and then sipped it. He had always been a little more observant and…almost clairvoyant compared to the rest of them.</p><p>“I…yeah. I know,” he murmured and then poured his own glass.</p><p>“And you know that you like him too?” Stan hummed. Eddie sighed.</p><p>“Unfortunately,” he confirmed. Stan smiled at that.</p><p>“Richie is a great guy. I think you two are good together,” Stan said. Eddie smiled shyly at that.</p><p>“You think so?” He asked into his glass. Stan nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. Just don’t hide it from Bev for too long or she’ll never forgive you,” he warned. Eddie laughed nervously.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, I was shuffling through my drafts and found a one shot I wanted to rewrite so expect something like that soonish. Idk how long it’ll end up being but I’m aiming for around 20k words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>     Stan and Eddie quickly demolished half the bottle of wine together. Beverly helped a little bit, and Eddie had been sharing sips with Richie throughout the entire night as they snuggled up on the couch. A part of him thought that it might be weird that they were so close physically, but his drunk brain was happy to be cuddling with Richie again. He was fully cradled in Richie’s arms as they all started a game of never have I ever, and he was barely following along in the first place as they played. Surely Beverly was looking at him funny, but once he peeked over at her she was pressed up against Ben all giggly and drunk. He sighed with relief and nursed the wine glass against his chest.</p>
<p>“Never have I ever…been in a bar,” Stan said. Everyone groaned and cursed at him for being unfair, and Eddie merely giggled before taking a sip. Richie drank from his beer and gently carded his fingers through Eddie’s hair. He hummed happily at the feeling and felt his eyes get heavier.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay. Never have I ever…been attracted to someone I shouldn’t,” Beverly said. Richie and Eddie immediately took a drink, but there were a few confused faces in the room.</p>
<p>“W-What’s that mean?” Bill asked.</p>
<p>“Y’know, like a teacher crush, or a crush on a college student when you were in high school,” she said.</p>
<p>“You’re trying to say you’ve never had a crush on a teacher?” Richie asked her. She shrugged.</p>
<p>“Never. They were all too creepy,” she replied.</p>
<p>“Bullshit, you were <em>obsessed</em> with Mrs. Phelps,” Eddie said lifting his head. Beverly blushed and shook her head.</p>
<p>“Girl crushes don’t count!” She insisted.</p>
<p>“Oh! Never have I ever denied my sexuality because of homophobia!” Richie blurted before knocking one back. Eddie raised his glass and drank along. Bill and Stan joined in, and then Mike eventually drank too.</p>
<p>“Bev, I think you should drink,” Eddie told her.</p>
<p>“I’m not gay,” she insisted.</p>
<p>“It’s okay if you aren’t, but you were <em>really</em> passionate about Mrs. Phelps skirts,” Eddie reminded her. Beverly thought for a moment before sighing and taking a drink.</p>
<p>“Whatever. If it’ll make you happy…”</p>
<p>“It’s totally normal to feel at least a little attraction to the same sex even if you identify as straight,” Stan assured her. She smiled at that and then wrapped her arms tightly around Ben’s arm.</p>
<p>“Never have I ever kept a secret from my closest friend,” Ben said. Everyone took a drink, and Eddie couldn’t help but giggle a little as he did.</p>
<p>“Ooh, do you have a lot of secrets, Eds?” Richie teased. He blinked up at him slowly and shrugged.</p>
<p>“I have a few,” he replied.</p>
<p>“This is getting b-boring,” Bill sighed.</p>
<p>“No it’s not! We’re all getting drunk,” Beverly replied.</p>
<p>“Yeah I g-guess. Let’s do something else t-t-too,” Bill suggested.</p>
<p>“Alas! I must agree. Tonight’s activity is a little numbing. What do you have in mind, good sir?” Richie asked.</p>
<p>“We could have a contest to see who can stand you the longest,” Eddie murmured into his glass. Richie laughed at that and pinched his cheek. He pawed at him and sighed happily as Richie resumed his fingers in his hair.</p>
<p>“That’s not a bad idea,” Stan said.</p>
<p>“How sh-should it g-go though?” Bill asked.</p>
<p>“It could be like seven minutes in heaven,” Richie suggested.</p>
<p>“Maybe. Like…if you make it seven minutes with Richie in the closet without going insane you win, but if you have to tap out you lose,” Mike added on.</p>
<p>“Really? That’s how you guys wanna spend your time? Locked in a closet with my older brother?” Beverly deadpanned.</p>
<p>“It was Eddie’s idea,” Stan murmured.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you guys would take it seriously,” Eddie giggled.</p>
<p>“I’ll play as long as I get to be <em>extra</em> annoying for it,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re wanting to play hard mode?” Ben asked. Richie nodded with a grin and Eddie rolled his eyes as he pulled himself out of Richie’s lap.</p>
<p>“Alright. Get back in the closet again,” Eddie said. Richie laughed at that and got up.</p>
<p>“Eds gets off a good one,” he said ruffling his hair and walking over to the closet under the stairs. “Surprise me,” he said as he walked in.</p>
<p>“This game is literally so stupid, I refuse to partake in it,” Bev said.</p>
<p>“I’ll go first then,” Stan volunteered.</p>
<p>“You brave soul,” Eddie said as he walked past towards the closet. </p>
<p>     Bev turned the TV on as Stan joined Richie in the closet. Mike started a timer on his watch as she turned on an episode of Parks and Rec. Eddie set his glass down half empty and grabbed a throw pillow to hold against his chest. Sure enough, Mike’s timer went off and he got up to grab Stan. Bill decided to go next, and only lasted a few minutes before he left clutching his stomach from laughing too hard. He joined Eddie on the couch as Ben got up for his turn. Bev tried to convince him to stay, but he promised he would be back soon. He lasted longer than Bill, but not quite seven minutes. As he sat down, Mike gave Eddie a look, but he pretended not to see it.</p>
<p>“I think you should go next, Eddie,” he suggested. Eddie blinked at him. He was able to collect himself since they stopped their drinking game, but that only made his nerves settle in.</p>
<p>“Oh, is that still going?” He asked. Mike nodded.</p>
<p>“I’ll go last,” he assured him. Eddie sighed and then reluctantly got out of his comfortable spot on the couch. He then walked over to the closet and entered it.</p>
<p>“Eds?” Richie asked as he closed the door.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” He replied.</p>
<p>     Within seconds of him speaking, he was suddenly pressed against the door and kissed. He hummed against Richie’s lips, and relaxed against the hard wood. Arms wrapped around him, and he eagerly reached up to wrap his own around Richie’s neck. He walked them forward a little, and then let Richie gently press him against the wall instead as he moved their lips perfectly together. Eddie was more than happy to accept his kisses, and touched down his chest as he let Richie touch under his shirt like always.</p>
<p>“Richie…Richie, we don’t…have a lot of time,” Eddie murmured between kisses.</p>
<p>“I know. I just wanna do this,” Richie assured him as he held him tighter and kissed down his neck. </p>
<p>     Eddie moaned softly and let his eyes flutter close. This combined with the wine and seltzer he had felt absolutely amazing, and he tried to express it the best he could without moaning like a pornstar. Instead he curled his fingers into Richie’s hair and let out the tiniest sounds he could to show just how amazing it felt.</p>
<p>“Mmh…Richie, I’ve missed you…missed you all day,” Eddie whimpered. Richie groaned softly under his ear and kissed him on the lips again.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you too, baby. Wanna hold you all the time and kiss you and tease you. God, all the things I’d be doing with you. I wanna show you off so bad. Show them all that I love Eddie Kaspbrak, and that Eddie Kaspbrak loves me,” Richie spoke so softly against his jaw and his cheek as he pressed sweet kisses to his skin.</p>
<p>“Richie…” Eddie sighed.</p>
<p>“You’re so cute. I can’t wait to have a life with you. Come home to you every day and eat dinner. Talk about anything and everything until we go to bed. Wake up with you in the morning,” Richie had stopped kissing him, and instead pressed their foreheads together as they spoke. Eddie bit his lip and nodded.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he whispered. Richie chuckled and Eddie laughed with him.</p>
<p>“I love you too…”</p>
<p>“God, Rich…I don’t think Bev will be okay with this,” he confessed. Richie frowned, and Eddie could see it from the sliver of light peeking through under the door.</p>
<p>“I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Richie assured him and rubbed his arms comfortingly. Eddie sighed.</p>
<p>“I dunno…maybe…maybe we shouldn’t…I mean, she seems really upset just from suspecting us…”</p>
<p>“Knowing Bevvy, she’s probably grossed out because she thinks you don’t like me back. Even if she did, she doesn’t understand how <em>serious </em>we are,” Richie said. Eddie was silent for a moment. “I mean it, Eds. I love you so much. Don’t get me wrong, I love Beverly too, but unless you genuinely don’t want this I don’t give a damn if she’s upset about us.”</p>
<p>“Richie—“</p>
<p>“I mean it, baby. I see a <em>future</em> with you. I’ve never been able to see that with someone before. Ever since I met you I haven’t been able to get you out of my head, and a part of me doesn’t want to. I love Bev so much, but she loves us too. I bet once she understands how serious we are she’d feel a lot better,” Richie explained. Eddie then sighed and nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay…”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Richie hummed leaning closer. Eddie smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah…I love you, Richie. I don’t want anything to take that away,” Eddie murmured. Richie grinned and then leaned down to kiss him some more. He accepted his lovers lips immediately, and cupped his face as he started to introduce tongue. Eddie then smirked and pressed his body dangerously close to Richie’s. He reached between them and squeezed Richie through his jeans.</p>
<p>“Fuck, baby, I’m not gonna last,” Richie groaned.</p>
<p>“I’m counting on it,” Eddie smiled and immediately went for the button. He dropped to his knees and pulled Richie out of his boxers. There was a muffled groan above him, and he took Richie’s cock into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Holy…<em>shit</em>, Eds,” he gasped and stuttered his hips forward. </p>
<p>     Eddie moved his head back with him, and grabbed his hips to keep him still as he took as much of him as he could and then pulled back to kiss and play with the tip. He used one hand to stroke his length, and then another to touch under Richie’s shirt. His hips moved again, and Eddie quickly returned his grip to Richie’s hip bone. He pushed his head down again, and was pleased to feel fingers curling into his hair. A pleased hum left his throat as he took Richie deeper and let the swollen flesh glide back and forth against his tongue. He let Richie gently rock his hips, and moaned when he felt Richie grip his roots tighter.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I fucking <em>love </em>your mouth, baby. So fucking cute, but so goddamn dangerous. I’m gonna fucking cum,” Richie said. Eddie looked up at him and heard him get choked up as he blinked innocently and managed to take him even further. “<em>Fuck</em>.”</p>
<p>     Within seconds Richie was cumming down Eddie’s throat. He’s never been a fan of swallowing before, but now he made sure every drop stayed in his mouth as he slowly pulled off. He swallowed and then gasped for breath as Richie cupped his face and stroked his cheek. He stuffed Richie back into his boxers, but was quickly distracted when Richie redirected his attention back to him. Eddie opened his mouth automatically, and Richie groaned as he pushed his thumb into his mouth. His thumb stopped moving all together when Eddie moved his tongue against it, and then he pulled it out to bring Eddie up to his feet again.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re perfect in every way,” Richie huffed and gently kissed his neck. Eddie smiled at that and returned his arms around Richie’s neck.</p>
<p>“I love you so much,” he sighed. Richie hummed and then kissed him on the lips. They didn’t get much further when the door opened and they both looked over to see Mike smiling at them in the door frame. Eddie quickly wiped his mouth and turned bright red. “…did I win?” He asked casually. Mike chuckled and nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes. You are now free to go,” he announced. Eddie nodded and smiled as he pulled himself off of Richie.</p>
<p>“Thanks…”</p>
<p>     He walked past Mike and then made his way back to his spot on the couch. No one paid much attention as he sat down and picked up his glass again. Stan looked over at him as he sipped it, and then gave him a knowing smile when he set it down. Eddie blushed and shook his head as he grabbed the pillow again and snuggled up with it. They had switched from Parks and Rec to Always Sunny in Philadelphia while Eddie was gone. Bev was laughing the hardest with it, but she quickly stopped when when she looked over at Eddie.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, Eds, your mouth is really red,” she said. Everyone else looked over at him, and he suddenly understood the look Stan gave him.</p>
<p>“Uh…is it?” He asked reaching up to touch his face. His lips felt swollen as well now that he could feel it, and he suddenly regretted giving Richie a blowjob.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it looks swollen too. Are you okay?” Ben asked. Stan was quiet as he sipped his own wine, but Eddie could tell he was holding back a laugh. Thankfully Bill has moved and was fast asleep in the chair so he wasn’t saying anything.</p>
<p>“Um…maybe. I’ve been drinking wine all night,” he pointed out.</p>
<p>“So have I,” Stan murmured into his glass.<br/>Eddie gave him a little glare and then cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Well I’ve probably had a little more than you,” he replied.</p>
<p>“Maybe…”</p>
<p>“Are you okay though? Do you feel like it’s an allergic reaction?” Bev asked looking really concerned. Eddie shook his head.</p>
<p>“I feel fine. It’s probably just because I took a break from the wine and now it’s coming back up,” he lied. It didn’t sound convincing, but luckily the sound of the closet door opening distracted everyone.</p>
<p>“Okay, so Ben and Bill are the only ones who didn’t last the full seven minutes, and Bev didn’t even try. Therefore Stan, Eddie, and I are the winners,” Mike announced. Richie jumped back onto the couch and grinned at Eddie before ruffling his hair.</p>
<p>“Congrats! You’re the cool ones,” he said proudly. Stan and Mike high-fived each other while Ben chuckled a little. Eddie said nothing and merely glared at Richie for messing up his hair even more. “You’re mouth is looking a little red there, Eds.”</p>
<p>“You notice it too? Eddie thinks it’s just the wine,” Beverly said obviously sounding worried.</p>
<p>“Eh, probably. If Eddie isn’t freaking out about it, I bet it’s nothing,” Richie said. He was casually leaning closer and closer, and Eddie ease his head on Richie’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Do you feel sick? Should you lay down?” Bev asked. She was fully sitting up now, and clearly attentive to what Eddie was doing. He blushed and then shrugged.</p>
<p>“I don’t really feel sick, but…I could lay down,” Eddie murmured.</p>
<p>“Like to sleep? Or do you wanna hang out still?” Beverly continued.</p>
<p>“Um…” he trailed off as Richie rubbed his arm and then nodded. “I think to sleep would be nice.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Do you need any help?” Bev offered.</p>
<p>“I got him,” Richie said getting up. Eddie sat up and blinked at him before taking his hand and standing up as well.</p>
<p>“You sure? I can help if you need it,” Beverly said. Ben rubbed her back and Richie shook his head.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Bevvy. He just needs to be tucked in. Just enjoy your show. I was gonna go up too anyways,” Richie assured her. She hesitated for a moment and then sighed and nodded. It sounded like defeat. He wanted to comfort her, but Eddie actually was starting to feel the wine tire him out.</p>
<p>“I’m okay, Bev. Goodnight,” he murmured and then let go of Richie to give her a hug.</p>
<p>“Okay…goodnight, Eds. Sleep tight,” she smiled. </p>
<p>     He smiled back and then took Richie’s hand again without thinking. Mike gave them a little smile as they passed by, and he could feel himself blushing all over again. They all shared their good nights, and Eddie let Richie lead him up the stairs. Once they were off the last step Richie let go so he could bring his arm around Eddie’s waist instead. He let out a sigh and relaxed against him, and followed him to his bed in the guest room. Richie closed the door behind them, and Eddie went ahead to his dresser in search of his pyjamas.</p>
<p>“Fuck, that wine hit me like a truck just now,” he murmured. Richie chuckled and flopped onto the bed.</p>
<p>“Yeah? You definitely weren’t tired earlier,” he said. Eddie smiled and glanced over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“That was your fault. What do you expect when you kiss me silly and tell me how much you love me?” He teased and then pulled out his sleep shirt with a clean pair of boxers.</p>
<p>“I dunno…I meant it when I said I only wanted to kiss you,” Richie replied. Eddie rolled his eyes and then pulled off his shirt.</p>
<p>“You say that as if I don’t have a libido of my own,” he said with a raised brow. Richie laughed a little, but was obviously distracted by Eddie undoing his shorts.</p>
<p>“I mean…like I know you have one…but I’m still processing the idea that it applies to me,” he replied. Eddie giggled at that and dropped his shorts. He then reached down to peel off his socks and changed his underwear. Richie was silent as he pulled up the clean pair of boxers, but Eddie didn’t pay any attention as he grabbed his sleep shirt.</p>
<p>“It so happens that a lot of it applies to you,” Eddie said as he pulled his shirt on and walked over to join Richie on the bed. He crawled onto the mattress and flopped onto his stomach with his face in his pillows. His eyes closed and he hummed as he felt fingers rubbing his back. Richie chuckled and Eddie moved his head to look over at him. He was met with a smile, so he smiled back.</p>
<p>“You are the cutest person I’ve ever met,” Richie murmured. Eddie blushed and hid half his face in his arms.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” he muffled against his skin. Richie bit back a smile and shook his head as he moved closer.</p>
<p>“I can’t. I like you too much,” he replied.</p>
<p>“You’re embarrassing,” Eddie sighed and lifted his head to lean on his elbow mirroring his love. Richie smirked at that and slid his hand on Eddie’s back down to his hips. He pushed his shirt up as he came back up, and Eddie ever so subtly arched his back in response.</p>
<p>“And you’re still incredibly cute,” Richie replied. Eddie rolled his eyes, and then sighed happily as Richie continued to run his hand up and down his bare skin.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how we got away with that,” he huffed.</p>
<p>“Got away with what?” Richie questioned. Eddie raised a brow before pointing to his mouth that was still red. He laughed, and Eddie shook his head trying not to smile. “I mean, she had no reason to suspect the real reason it was red. The wine was kind of a lame save.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it was better than to just tell her I sucked you off in the closet.”</p>
<p>“Mm, I like it when you say the word suck,” Richie hummed and moved closer to kiss him. Eddie indulged him before pulling back and flicking the back of his head.</p>
<p>“You have the mind and libido of a sixteen year old,” he deadpanned. Richie laughed and then kissed him only sweeter this time.</p>
<p>“I’m teasing you…mostly,” Richie smirked. Eddie sighed.</p>
<p>“So, most of the smart ones have figured us out, and we’ve only been official for like twenty four hours. How long do you think we have to tell them before they all figure it out?” He questioned.</p>
<p>“Oh, Geez. Bill isn’t gonna figure out until it hits him in the face, and the only way that’s gonna happen is if we tell him point blank. He could walk in on us balls deep and he wouldn’t fucking figure it out,” he said. Eddie giggled and nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“That’s true…I think we should tell Bev sooner than later. Just because I don’t want her to find out on accident,” Eddie explained. Richie nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Absolutely. If we can avoid her finding out anyway except us telling, that would definitely be best.”</p>
<p>“Stan definitely knows,” Eddie told him. Richie frowned.</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“You’re not subtle, Richie. It was very obvious when you wrapped me up,” Eddie said holding up his bandaged thumb. Richie blushed a little, but smiled regardless.</p>
<p>“I can’t help how much I love you,” he replied and kissed Eddie again. He accepted, but only shortly.</p>
<p>“Sure. Did Mike say anything while you guys were in the closet?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Uh…yeah, he had a few questions, and I explained what was going on. He said he was happy for us,” Richie replied. Eddie smiled at that.</p>
<p>“That’s sweet of him,” he said reaching with his free hand to run his fingers through Richie’s hair.</p>
<p>“Yeah…so those two know…Ben is pussy whipped—“</p>
<p>“Ew, Richie.”</p>
<p>“—Bev is in denial, and Bill is an idiot…mom and dad are clueless I think.”</p>
<p>“That or they’ve been waiting for us to get together since we met,” Eddie added. Richie nodded.</p>
<p>“That’s possible…”</p>
<p>“I think we should tell everyone tomorrow. Beverley first…and if the rest of them are still around when we wake up tell them too. Tell Maggie and Went after that?” He proposed. Richie hesitated for a moment before nodding.</p>
<p>“Yeah…okay. That sounds good. It was fun while it lasted, but if we hide it anymore people are just gonna find out and possibly get hurt,” Richie thought out loud. Eddie confirmed with a nod while he continued playing with Richie’s hair.</p>
<p>“Exactly…”</p>
<p>“I love you so much, Eddie. I hope you know that,” he said softly. Eddie smiled at him and gave him a sweet peck.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Richie. So much,” he whispered against his lips.</p>
<p>     With their mouths already so close, Richie easily continued the kiss and deepened it. He ran his hand back towards Eddie’s lower back, and stayed there for the time being. His kisses were so warm and so sweet that Eddie couldn’t help but want more. He leaned into it, and Richie let him touch over his neck and chest. All it took was a mere push, and Richie was flat on his back. Eddie then moved his body on top of his lover, and resumed their kisses as he fit his body perfectly with Richie’s. Their lips worked slowly, but heatedly against each other. It was obvious that the tension from earlier wasn’t fully resolved, and it was brought more attention when Richie reached down and grabbed Eddie’s ass. They broke for air, and Eddie smiled as he caressed Richie’s jaw with his thumb.</p>
<p>“What you got there?” He asked in a hushed voice. Richie chuckled and used his other hand to grab both cheeks, and playfully squeezed them.</p>
<p>“Nothing. Just the cutest ass I’ve ever seen in my life. It’s attached to the cutest guy I’ve ever seen in my life,” he replied just as quiet and just as flirty. Eddie giggled and that and shook his head before kissing him again.</p>
<p>“Really? He sounds pretty cute,” he murmured. Richie merely smiled as he pressed their foreheads together.</p>
<p>“Yeah…he’s pretty amazing too.”</p>
<p>“You’re just being a sap now,” Eddie said and arched his back to push his butt more into Richie’s hands. He laughed at that and then squeezed it again playfully.</p>
<p>“Is it a crime to be sappy about my boyfriend’s incredible ass?” Richie questioned. Eddie bit his lip as he continued to touch and spread his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Your boyfriend?” He hummed. Richie nodded and touched closer to his upper thighs.</p>
<p>“Yeah…he’s a real treat. I love him more than life itself,” he said. Eddie hung onto his every word as Richie touched closer and closer between his legs. He kept one cheek spread and used his other hand to rub circles closer and closer to Eddie’s growth through his boxers.</p>
<p>“You’re…so stupid,” Eddie huffed. He was struggling to be coherent and keeping track of his words from how close Richie was to touching him. His eyes were lidded, and then they closed as Richie successfully got his fingers low enough to rub against him.  “Richie…”</p>
<p>“Seriously…so fucking cute,” Richie murmured and then kissed him as he really focused around his growth.</p>
<p>“Shut up…mmh…want you,” Eddie said between kisses. Richie nodded and took his hands away to pull at Eddie’s shirt instead. He sat up himself, and peeled off the material too before leaning down on his knees to kiss Richie again.</p>
<p>“Do you have lube, baby?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded and smiled.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I was planning on fucking myself with one of my toys here. Just because I always get so turned on around you, and I like to think it’s you that’s actually inside me,” he whispered against Richie’s lips.</p>
<p>     Richie groaned hearing that, and watched Eddie reach over him and into his nightstand drawer. He produced a simple bottle of lube and a condom, and then set them to the side as he pushed up Richie’s shirt as well. Richie sat up to help and then let him undo the button on his jeans. The fly was already down from earlier, and Eddie smiled at that as he pulled at the denim. His lover pulled them off and then tossed them to the side, and Eddie showed his appreciation by kissing him and squeezing him through his boxers. He moaned, and then reached to take off Eddie’s boxers as well. Eddie let him, but made sure to tug at Richie’s by the time he got his off.</p>
<p>“You’re <em>so </em>big, Richie,” Eddie hummed happily as he ran his hand down his length. Richie clenched his jaw and then hissed when he did it again. “I think I’m still a little loose from last night. You fucked me so good, baby. I could still feel it when I woke up,” he murmured.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I wish I could’ve woken up with you,” Richie sighed. Eddie smiled at that and then grabbed the lube.</p>
<p>“Open me up, baby,” he cooed and handed him the bottle. Richie nodded and took the bottle. “Start with two,” Eddie instructed. Richie bit his lip as he warmed up the product between his fingers and watched the other man straddle him and open the condom. He rolled the condom down Richie’s length and took the bottle back to coat him with lube.</p>
<p>“Eds, you are seriously so sexy,” he breathed. Eddie smiled at that and guided Richie’s fingers between his legs. He let his eyes close as he pushed inside him, and let out the gentlest moan to tease him. “Shit…”</p>
<p>“I missed you more today. All I wanted was to be all alone with you,” Eddie said as he opened his eyes again. Richie started to fuck him with his fingers, and Eddie bit his lip in response.</p>
<p>“Me too, baby. Wish I could have you all to myself. Wanted to sit with you at dinner, and actually cuddle with you on the couch,” Richie replied. Eddie pouted at that and nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Another one,” he allowed. Richie nodded back and pushed a third finger inside him. Eddie moaned happily and then leaned down to kiss him on the lips. He stroked Richie some more and ate up his groans.</p>
<p>“Fuck…I’m so glad I just came earlier because I wouldn’t be able to last long like this,” Richie whimpered. Eddie chuckled at that and pulled his fingers out so he could lift his hips and start to ease down on Richie’s length. Richie gripped his hips hard the moment he felt his warm heat start to take him, and absolutely lost his ability to filter himself or his moans.</p>
<p>“Mmh…I just wanted to suck you off so bad, baby. Wanted to feel you in my mouth. Make you cum down my throat. Wanted it so bad,” Eddie whined as he sunk lower and lower. Richie’s eyes rolled shut hearing that, and his brows pinched when Eddie pulled up for a second before continuing down.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck…fuck, you’re <em>so</em> hot. I wasn’t lying, I really like it when you say ‘suck’,” Richie rambled. Eddie bit his lip as he pushed himself down snug against Richie’s hips, and touched up and down his abdomen.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna suck me if I say it more?” He asked playfully. Richie grunted and nodded. His own hips pushing up in search of friction and heat, and driving Eddie absolutely made. “Do you wanna suck me off too? Put your mouth all over my dick and make me cum against your face?” Eddie cooed, trying to stay as collected as possible with Richie’s giant cock moving and pushing into him. Richie nodded eagerly.</p>
<p>“Yes…fuck, yes. Always. I always wanna put you in my mouth baby. Wanna make you cum all the time. You’re so cute when it happens, I just wanna watch it over and over again,” Richie answered. Eddie’s face got red in response to that.</p>
<p>“I…I-I am?” He stuttered. He clutched Richie’s sides as he started to move more, and then gasped as he planted his feet on the bed and used that leverage to fully grind his hips up against Eddie’s ass. “<em>Fuck</em>…”</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah. You look so fucking good. Your face gets all red like a cherry, and you’re practically glowing. Your eyes close and your fucking mouth is so wide and pink and cute. I always wanna stick my thumb back in it and fuck you harder through it. God, you look so fucking good,” he described. Eddie whimpered as Richie only moved his hips harsher and harsher while he talked, and dug his nails into his skin. “Fuck, you’re still so tight. So fucking hot.”</p>
<p>“Mmh, love you baby. Wanna make you cum too. Fuck…you’re so big. So deep. I can’t think,” Eddie panted while desperately trying to move his own hips. Every time he did he moved it in a way that made his whole body shake in response.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I gotcha, baby. You took care of me earlier. This is all for you,” Richie murmured and then rolled up his hips to grind rather than thrust. </p>
<p>     Eddie groaned and pouted from how perfectly Richie ground his cock inside him, and let his mouth hang open. That successfully tempted Richie to cup his jaw and push his thumb in, and Eddie sucked on the joint immediately. His eyes fluttered open to look down at Richie, and his lover growled as Eddie ground his hips back to create such delicious friction.</p>
<p>“I love this…love this almost as much as your cock in my mouth. I just love your cock inside me…I love how full it makes me feel. I love how <em>deep</em> you can fuck me, baby. I just wanna suck you in any way possible. Is it good?” Eddie rambled and shoved his hips back in response. Richie groaned and let his head fall back as he reached down to grab his ass again.</p>
<p>“Fuck, it’s so good baby. You are so fucking good. I love it too. Love the way you feel. So fucking hot…c’mon, I’m gonna make you cum so hard, baby,” Richie promised. </p>
<p>     Before Eddie could question it, he was rolled over onto his back. He was expected Richie to get right to business, but was surprised to feel him take Eddie’s legs and guide his ankles over his shoulders. Eddie was about to question the position, but gasped almost too loudly as he started to rock his hips back and forth. The angle was so intense, and Richie then licked his fingers to reach between them and stroke Eddie’s dick. That made Eddie moan even louder, and he quickly silence himself by turning his head and covering his mouth.</p>
<p>“Yeah? That feel good, baby?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded vigorously and then whined again when Richie shoved his cock all the way in again. “Fuck, you just got so much tighter too. You’re fucking amazing.”</p>
<p>“Mm…mm…fuck me…more,” Eddie said between thrusts. </p>
<p>     Richie kissed Eddie’s leg and held his hip before doing exactly what Eddie told him to. He got even louder and bit down on his knuckle to mask his moans and whimpers. His face must’ve been in full view because every time he winced from how deep Richie pushed his cock inside him, Richie groaned and did it even harder. It wasn’t long until Richie was hammering his hips into Eddie, and Eddie was moaning so much he was almost silent from how overwhelming it was.</p>
<p>“Fuck…fuck…<em>fuck</em>,” Richie groaned and shoved his hips in even faster. Eddie was only experiencing full and total bliss as Richie continued, and he managed to be audible again when he felt his orgasm start to blossom and build inside him.</p>
<p>“Richie…Richie, baby. I’m gonna…<em>ahh</em>, I’m gonna cum,” he whimpered. Richie nodded and moved his fingers faster against Eddie’s dick. His jaw dropped and he moaned as quietly as he could as Richie thoroughly fucked him through it all. He came hard against his fingers and against his cock, and his legs twitched as Richie continued to stimulate him further.</p>
<p>“Fuck…fuck, you’re so cute,” Richie whined. Eddie moved his legs off his shoulders and then wrapped them around his waist instead. Then Richie could finally reach his neck and kiss his skin as he continued fucking into him.</p>
<p>“C’mon, baby. Cum inside me, Richie. Wanna feel you. Cum, baby,” Eddie cooed. As if on command, Richie’s hips stuttered as he came to Eddie’s words. He groaned against his neck and gasped for air as he ground his hips ever so slightly for that last bit of friction that made his toes curl. Eddie stroked his hair through it, and kept him close against his chest.</p>
<p>“Fuck…fuck, I love you so much…holy <em>shit</em>, baby,” Richie sighed. Eddie nodded in agreement. His own body still buzzing from his orgasm and overstimulation.</p>
<p>“We should shower,” he hummed casually and played with Richie’s hair. Richie lifted his head and blinked up at him.</p>
<p>“Together?” He asked. Eddie thought for a moment and then nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah…wanna show me how a good shower can be?” He murmured. Richie huffed.</p>
<p>“Fuck. I’ve created a monster.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying you’re too tired for another round?” Eddie teased. Richie laughed and then shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, I’ll get you off as many times as you want, baby. But uh…I did just cum twice, and…I dunno if I can do it again. I don’t really bounce back like you for some reason,” Richie explained. Eddie nodded and then ran his fingers through his sweaty hair.</p>
<p>“That’s okay. We’ll just take…a romantic shower instead of a sexy shower,” he replied simply. Richie raised a brow at that.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Eddie nodded enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Yes. Now get your dick out of me so we can get clean.”</p>
<p>     Taking a shower and getting naked with Richie without being sexual was surprisingly easier than Eddie thought it would be. Not that he was worried Richie would make it difficult, but because his own libido has sky rocketed since he started hormones in senior year. It was just starting to settle a little, but Richie ignited something inside him that he kind of missed a little. It was exciting to be so turned on by another person who was just as turned on by him. His previous sexual partners didn’t have the same depth as Richie did. They didn’t care for him the same way, and none of them wanted him as badly as Richie wanted him. It was weird to be new yet so familiar to someone’s touch, but he loved it all.</p>
<p>     Come to think of it, Eddie has never showered with anyone before. He didn’t have any siblings growing up, and by the time he found his friends and were close with them, he was way too dysphoric to even shower by himself without the lights off. He only started showering with the lights on after surgery, and even then he was protective of his scars. People in the past year have tried to initiate it, but Eddie didn’t trust them with his body like that. Having sex with them was hard enough, but continuing to objectify him outside of sex was even harder. So he always declined and just left to shower at his own place. With Richie, he knew he wasn’t going to be objectified when he took his clothes off.</p>
<p>“Fuck, why do you like the water so warm?” Eddie hissed as he stepped under the water. Richie turned it a little cooler and chuckled.</p>
<p>“We’ve cuddled. You know how much body heat I give off. This is the norm, baby,” he said and felt the water as Eddie moved back to the safe side of the shower.</p>
<p>“You’re insane.”</p>
<p>“C’mon. It’s better now,” Richie said. Eddie sighed and returned to the water. It wasn’t scalding anymore, and instead a nice heat bouncing on Eddie’s skin. He let his eyes close and then felt arms around him. Richie kissed the top of his head and held him closer.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he hummed. Eddie smiled at that.</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>     They washed each other. More like they washed each other, and then Eddie double checked and recleaned himself the way he likes. Richie was surprised because he’s never been so thoroughly scrubbed with a loofa before. He’s never even had a loofa before, and Eddie looked offended when he announced that. Then they washed their hair, and they both dissolved into absolute children as they spiked up each others hair with shampoo. Eddie gave Richie a Mohawk, and Richie made all his hair stand straight up. They giggled together and then took turns rinsing. Once the water ran clear Eddie felt lips against his neck and hummed as Richie held him tightly.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy for you, Eds,” Richie murmured and kissed the side of his head through his wet hair.</p>
<p>“How so?” Eddie murmured, too blissed out with the warm water and Richie’s warmer kisses to understand what he was talking about.</p>
<p>“Just…how far you’ve come. Getting surgery and being on hormones for so long. You’re just so much happier now than when I first met you and…I’m so happy <em>for</em> you because I love you so much,” Richie explained. Eddie felt his heart stutter. No one really acknowledged his transition like that besides the losers. Even then, Bev was the most intense like that about it.</p>
<p>“Oh…”</p>
<p>“Was that too much? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, I just—“</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine, honey,” Eddie assured him and turned to hug him back. Richie sighed with relief and held him tighter.</p>
<p>“I’m just thinking about how fun this is with you, and how much I love just existing with you. Now I’m realizing this would be totally different and so much harder for you if we were doing this even last summer…and I’m just so glad you got that surgery because I could tell how hard everything was for you before it,” Richie continued. Eddie took in all his words and shrugged.</p>
<p>“I mean…yeah, it wasn’t fun…but you and Beverly always made me feel better. It was nice to be treated normal,” he murmured. Richie nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah…I wish I could’ve been there while you were recovering. I’m glad Bevvy took good care of you though,” He said. Eddie smiled at that.</p>
<p>“I was actually craving you the most. For some reason, you make me feel the most comfortable. I love Bevvy to bits and she makes me feel comfortable too, but…I guess you just always made me feel like one of the guys,” he replied. Richie laughed at that.</p>
<p>“That’s because you are, baby,” he said kissing his forehead. Eddie smiled at that and pulled away to grab his conditioner.</p>
<p>“Alright, time for conditioner,” he said. Richie nodded and grabbed his own. That was when Eddie finally noticed the packaging and blinked in surprise.</p>
<p>“Wow. You actually know how to take care of your curls,” he said. Richie chuckled and nodded.</p>
<p>“Took me a while in high school to find a good brand, but LA has a bunch of shit that I can’t find here that works ten times better,” he replied. Eddie frowned when he mentioned LA and slowly spread his own product through his hair.</p>
<p>“We’re gonna have to be long distance for a while, huh?” Eddie murmured. Richie looked over at him and then nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but we’ll be okay. It’s only temporary, and then we’ll be able to settle wherever you want,” Richie assured him. Eddie smiled again.</p>
<p>“Let’s do San Diego. I’ve heard LA is a little crowded,” Eddie said. Richie nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and it’s crawling with youtubers and idiots. I hate it so much. I wouldn’t mind going north. Maybe even up to Oregon or Washington. California is something else,” he said. Eddie then wrapped his arms around Richie neck and smiled cutely.</p>
<p>“Well, you do owe me a weekend in Oregon dedicated to drinking craft beer. Maybe we should scout for places to live in the meantime,” Eddie said and then kissed him on the lips. Richie chuckled at that and nodded.</p>
<p>“I’ll take you any time you want, Eddie spaghetti,” Richie purred. Eddie ignored the nickname and instead kissed him again.</p>
<p>“Mm…we’ll have to do it after we graduate,” he murmured. Richie hummed in agreement and continued the kiss as he pulled Eddie closer.</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm… maybe we should make it our honeymoon,” he suggested. Eddie nodded automatically, but then processed what Richie said and pulled away to blink up at him.</p>
<p>“Wait…our honeymoon?” He questioned. Richie blushed a little and then nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Y’know…the thing you do <em>after</em> you get married?”</p>
<p>“Oh…you wanna get married?” Eddie questioned shyly. Richie nodded and smiled.</p>
<p>“Of course I do. I mean, if that’s something you <em>want</em>. If you don’t care for it that’s fine, but…I dunno. There’s something really cool about saying ‘my husband, Eddie Kaspbrak’,” he replied. Now Eddie was blushing and shook his head. “No?”</p>
<p>“We should hyphen. So it would be…your husband, Eddie Kaspbrak-Tozier. Then I’d say my husband, Richie Tozier-Kaspbrak,” Eddie corrected. Richie laughed at that and nodded.</p>
<p>“You’re right. That sounds so much better.”</p>
<p>     The rest of the shower was filled with soft kisses and happy giggles as they finished up. They toweled off together and then went back to their desperate rooms to get changed. Without asking, Richie returned to Eddie’s room in a fresh pair of boxers and absolutely nothing else. It made Eddie smile to himself as Richie casually came up behind him and hugged him.</p>
<p>“I guess this is goodnight,” Richie said as he started to sway them together. Eddie nodded and leaned back against Richie’s chest. He then looked up with his head on Richie’s shoulder and was met with a kiss on the lips.</p>
<p>“I guess so,” Eddie murmured. Richie grinned.</p>
<p>“Can I tell you a secret?” He whispered. Eddie gave him a stink eye, but Richie rolled his eyes back.</p>
<p>“Sure. What’s your secret?” Eddie gave in.</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna leave,” he confessed and then kissed Eddie’s cheek. He continued to kiss the side of his face as Eddie closed his eyes and enjoyed it.</p>
<p>“I don’t really want you to leave either,” he murmured. He was already tired, but Richie’s lips against his skin was like warm milk sliding down his throat.</p>
<p>“Then maybe I shouldn’t,” Richie said. Eddie shook his head.</p>
<p>“It’s too risky, babe,” Eddie hummed.</p>
<p>“Says who?”</p>
<p>“Says the fact that Bev wakes me up every morning,” Eddie pointed out.</p>
<p>“I’ll wake up early and sneak out,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“No you won’t.”</p>
<p>“You’re right. I won’t, but…maybe she won’t this time because you were really tired and she’ll want you to sleep in,” Richie said. Eddie chuckled and shook his head before turning around to kiss Richie on the lips.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Richie,” he whispered on his tip toes.</p>
<p>“Eds…” he rested his forehead against Eddie’s, and Eddie was instantly weak for it. “…please?”</p>
<p>“Are you seriously resorting to begging right now?” Eddie questioned. Richie pulled back to reveal his pouty face.</p>
<p>“Will begging make you say yes?” He asked. Eddie sighed and then shook his head.</p>
<p>“Richie…”</p>
<p>“Pretty please? With cherries on top? And that caramel sauce that you like that goes good the the sprinkles mom gets?” He continued pathetically. Eddie giggled and then kissed him as he leaned closer.</p>
<p>“You’re ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Is that a yes?” Richie grinned against his lips, and it made Eddie hesitate.</p>
<p>“…fine, but you need to be out before Beverly comes in,” he warned. He then yelped as Richie picked him up and carried him over to the mattress. They laughed together as Richie pinned him down and then crawled up to kiss him sweetly on the lips.</p>
<p>“It was the caramel sauce, wasn’t it? I knew that would work on you,” he said and then kissed drown Eddie’s neck. Eddie giggled from how Richie’s lips tickled his skin.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, calm down. I want to sleep with you too,” he told him. Richie smiled widely at that and kissed him on the lips one more time.</p>
<p>“I wanna fall asleep with you every night,” he said. Eddie felt his heart warm up when he heard that and blushed deeply as Richie kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>“Me too, Richie…”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay! I was trying some new meds and they put me in a bit of a funk. Not really a fan of it :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>     Waking up was warmer than Eddie remembered. His body enveloped in heat and comfort, and his breath even and calm. It took him a while to register where the heat was coming from, but when he did he didn’t fully process it until he felt Richie holding him tighter from behind. While he wanted to panic and kick him out before Bev came barging in, he was too relaxed and happy to be in his lovers arms to even think about moving anywhere but closer. He sighed with delight as he sunk deeper against Richie’s chest, and then smiled as he felt lips against his nape and shoulders. Then Richie squeezed his waist and nuzzled his neck, and Eddie was in heaven.</p>
<p>“Mm…Richie…” he murmured longingly. Richie kissed his skin again, and then entangled their legs even more under the covers. They continued to lay there and hold each other for a little longer before Richie kissed him more. Eddie hummed in delight and moved his hand over Richie’s on his stomach.</p>
<p>“Good morning, my love,” he whispered behind Eddie’s ear as he squeezed him again.</p>
<p>“Mh-hm,” Eddie sighed as Richie’s squeeze made him hiccup. He then decided to turn to face Richie and blinked up at him with a smile. “Morning,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you? Or is the morning breath too strong?” Richie questioned as he sleepily blinked down at him. Eddie sighed and pulled his face down to kiss him sweetly on the lips.</p>
<p>“There. No whining,” Eddie huffed and then tucked his head under Richie’s chin. He chuckled and welcomed Eddie even closer to him.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I knew this would be the best way to wake up,” he sighed and stroked Eddie’s hair. Eddie blushed at that and kissed his collarbones.</p>
<p>“I can think of better ways…” he murmured against his neck. Richie smirked at that and played with the hair at the back of Eddie’s head.</p>
<p>“Oh you can?” Eddie nodded. “How so?”</p>
<p>“Well…you could wake up with my mouth on your cock,” Eddie hummed and touched down Richie’s chest. Richie hummed in agreement.</p>
<p>“That is a pretty good way to wake up,” he said.</p>
<p>“Too bad it’s not gonna happen,” Eddie teased. Richie smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.</p>
<p>“That’s okay. This is perfect,” he said as he cuddled him. Eddie giggled and settled in Richie’s arms more as sleep started to pull at him again.</p>
<p>     The next time Eddie woke up he was thoroughly surprised by Beverly slamming his door open. Despite it being the norm, he flinched and tried to hide Richie next to him, but was confused when he didn’t feel him at all. He looked from Beverly to his bed, and while he was relieved he was also disappointed to find Richie missing from his sheets. Then he realized Bev was actually talking and looked up to listen to her.</p>
<p>“…they were all too drunk to go home last night, so I have all these hung over boys in my kitchen eating up everything. Anyways, we’re gonna go to the quarry in a bit…are you okay? You look confused?” She questioned. Eddie shrugged and then rubbed at his eyes.</p>
<p>“Sorry…just a little sleepy still,” he murmured. Bev nodded and moved to sit next to him on the bed.</p>
<p>“Okay. How are you feeling? I was kinda worried when you went up last night,” she said. Eddie sighed and nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Bevvy,” he assured her. She nodded again and then bit her lip before speaking again.</p>
<p>“I wanted to say sorry for yesterday…I wasn’t really acting like myself because I got super hung up on the idea of you and Richie that I didn’t really bother to listen to you. If you say there’s nothing there, then I trust you,” she told him. Eddie blinked and then smiled.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Bev…uh…to be honest…” he trailed off and looked down at his hands. Why did Richie leave? Sure he kept his promise, but he wished he could’ve been there to tell her. Maybe he should wait until they can do it together.</p>
<p>“You can tell me anything, Eds. I promise I won’t freak out,” she assured him taking his hand. Eddie nodded and looked up at her again.</p>
<p>“Bev, I…Richie and I…I mean…” he gave a little frustrated groan. It was hard to think when he just woke up. “You’re right, Okay? I…I have a crush on Richie,” he admitted. He kept his eyes down at he said it, but was then surprised to see her smiling.</p>
<p>“You do? Like an actual crush?” She asked looking excited. Eddie hesitated but then nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah…like the whole time…actually…” he added. Beverly leaned over to give him a hug and Eddie’s eyes popped out in even more shock.</p>
<p>“Eddie! That’s so sweet!”</p>
<p>“I thought it made you uncomfortable,” Eddie reminded her. She pulled back and shrugged.</p>
<p>“I dunno. At first, it made me a bit grossed out, but that’s when I thought you guys were just into hooking up. But if you’re like <em>actually</em> interested in Richie, I’m so happy for you. I don’t remember the last time you were interested in someone past a hook up, so if you really feel something for Richie then I’m here to cheer you on,” she explained. He let out a breath of anxiety and smiled back.</p>
<p>“That’s…that’s really sweet, Bev. I was kinda worried you’d be upset with me because Richie is your brother,” he confessed. Bev shrugged.</p>
<p>“I mean, maybe this means you can be my brother too,” she said nudging his side. Eddie turned bright red and his jaw dropped at that suggestion.</p>
<p>“Bev, oh my god! That’s like…I don’t even think he likes me back!” He lied. Bev laughed at that.</p>
<p>“Eds, that’s crazy! The only thing crazier is how Richie feels about <em>you</em>. He’s so obvious,” she assured him. Eddie blushed.</p>
<p>“I dunno…what about…uh…that boyfriend?” Eddie asked. Bev nodded.</p>
<p>“Trust me, I’ve thought about it. Y’know when he was talking about the thing his boyfriend does with the puppy dog eyes? Well, I’m pretty sure <em>everyone</em> in the group has fallen for a certain set of big round brown eyes before, huh?” She pointed out and nudged him again. Eddie blushed deeper and furrowed his brows.</p>
<p>“Wait…that’s a thing you all notice?” He asked shyly. Beverly laughed and nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course Eds! It’s fucking adorable, that’s why we fall for it. Anyways, I think he was actually talking about you when he was talking about his, quote n quote, boyfriend and just made up some parts to gross us out,” Bev said. Eddie laughed nervously at that and nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, come to think of it, he’d definitely do that,” he agreed.</p>
<p>“Now we should <em>definitely </em>go to the quarry today. We can’t miss this opportunity to show off your new bod in some swim trunks,” she said and got up to look through his drawers. Eddie’s blush returned and he quickly got out of bed too.</p>
<p>“Um, I’m really hungry, so I’m actually gonna get something to eat. We can pick something out later,” he assured her. She nodded and then looked over to see him in his night shirt and boxers.</p>
<p>“Oh, perfect. That’ll drive him nuts. We really need a game plan to push Richie to confess his feelings for you,” Beverly said. Eddie rolled his eyes at that.</p>
<p>“He’d never make the first move if he actually has feelings past hooking up. I don’t think he knows how to function past—“ Eddie stopped talking when he opened the door and ran into the devil himself. Bev was right behind him as he pulled his face away from Richie’s chest, and looked up in time to see Richie’s tired eyes looking back. He clearly just woke up.</p>
<p>“Oops! Sorry, Rich. How are you this morning?” Bev said behind him. Richie blinked, but Eddie merely continued to look up as he smiled at Beverly.</p>
<p>“A little groggy. Kinda woke up in the middle of the night,” he said. Beverly sighed.</p>
<p>“Damn. I hate it when that happens,” she said. Richie nodded and looked back to Eddie’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah…that really sucks,” he agreed. Richie gave him a tight smile before ruffling his hair and walking around them for the shower. They waited until he closed the door, and then Eddie sighed as he continued downstairs.</p>
<p>“That was good! He ruffled your hair,” she pointed out.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he always fucking does that,” he grumbled and fixed the strands.</p>
<p>     Half of the losers were still asleep downstairs, and the other half were having breakfast that Maggie made for them. There were pancakes pre-made next to the stove, and Maggie was enjoying a cup of coffee with Stan and Mike. Eddie quickly joined them and grabbed a plate to start eating. Bev was close behind him, and they joined in the conversation as Maggie continued explaining something happening at her job. Eventually Ben woke up too, and then Bill. After that Richie came back downstairs and they were all talking about the plan to hit the quarry later.</p>
<p>“It’s gonna be hot as balls today, so it’s perfect timing,” Richie said as he came up beside Eddie at the counter. Bev gave him a little look, but Eddie ignored it.</p>
<p>“We’ll definitely need to bring sunscreen with us,” Eddie said. “I have a really good water resistant one.”</p>
<p>“Of course you do. I didn’t doubt it for a second. I thought, ‘damn, I bet Eddie has a really good water resistant sunscreen that’s at least fifty SPF’,” Richie teased. Eddie rolled his eyes and poked Richie hard in the ribcage. He yelped in response and then laughed down at him. Eddie raised a brow.</p>
<p>“You suck, fuck face,” Eddie hissed.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t say ‘suck’ and ‘fuck’ in the same sentence. I might get the wrong idea, my love,” he said. Eddie smiled knowingly.</p>
<p>“Fuck off and suck a dick, bitch,” he replied. Richie took a bite of his pancakes.</p>
<p>“Are you offering?” He questioned. Eddie was probably blushing, but he tried to ignore it as he focused on holding back a little giggle. He failed ultimately, and noticed Richie blushing himself. Beverly then cleared her throat, and it was suddenly obvious that everyone was watching their little interaction.</p>
<p>“I was thinking we could go before it gets too hot, and then dry out when it’s hottest and come back,” she said.</p>
<p>“Should we pack food?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p>“I like that idea. Maybe something easy like sandwiches,” Stan said.</p>
<p>“Like a picnic!” Richie said with a mouthful of pancake.</p>
<p>“Finish chewing your fucking food,” Eddie said. His lip curling with disgust as Richie smiled widely at him with food in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Only if you finish chewing me, baby,” he teased. Eddie rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide his little smile in response.</p>
<p>“So, we’ll pack up some food here, and then head over as soon as possible?” Mike asked to clarify. Bev nodded. “Sounds good to me.”</p>
<p>     Most of the losers went to their own homes to change into their swim trunks and pack their own lunches. Eddie and the Tozier’s stayed at home to do the same, and then they all met up at the quarry about an hour later. Eddie felt a little anxious in the car. He had his shirt on and underneath he had his silicone tapes covering his scars to protect them from the sun even more. Still, he couldn’t shake the nervous feeling eating at his stomach at the thought of taking his shirt off. It would be the first time any of his friends saw him shirtless besides Bev and Richie. He knew and trusted his friends not to have any bad reactions, but he was still nervous regardless.</p>
<p>     Once they all met up, Eddie immediately started slathering everyone with sunscreen. He made sure to do it in the shade despite everyone telling him it was a myth to put sunscreen out of sunlight. They followed his directions anyways to stay out of the sun for fifteen minutes, and he was pleased to see everyone going along with it. He did Richie last, and tried not to blush the whole time. Thankfully Richie was able to diffuse the tension by rubbing it all over his face and leavening white streaks everywhere. Eddie giggled and stopped rubbing his stomach to help work the product into his skin.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay! Enough about me, spagheds. Gimme the bottle,” he said. Eddie’s smile dropped, and he instinctively held the bottle to his chest.</p>
<p>“Uh…I think I’ll leave my shirt on,” he murmured shyly. Richie frowned and gently took the bottle from him.</p>
<p>“Hey…you’re okay. We’re your best friends. We’re all practically family, Eds. No ones gonna look at you different,” he assured him. </p>
<p>     Eddie was a little distracted with Richie shirtless in front of him, but he understood what he was saying. He eventually nodded and reached for the hem to pull off his shirt. When he successfully got it over his head he held it shyly over this nipples and the tape. He blinked up at Richie again, and had a sense of deja vu when he saw Richie’s eyes running over the newly bare skin. He eventually blinked himself out of it and looked Eddie in the eyes and smiled.</p>
<p>“You’re perfect, Eds,” he said a little quieter.</p>
<p>     He smiled at that and then finally let go of the shirt. Richie walked around him and started spreading the sunscreen across his back. Eddie felt himself shiver as Richie caressed his body, and let his eyes flutter closed as he continued down his arms. Hopefully the other losers were further away because Richie then wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and pressed a couple kisses to his neck.</p>
<p>“I hope no one can see us,” Eddie hummed.</p>
<p>“It’s just Stan and Mike. Bev jumped in and Bill and Ben are just gawking at her like idiots,” he assured him. Eddie chuckled at that and turned around for Richie to spread more product on his body.</p>
<p>“You’re not being very subtle, y’know?” Eddie said. Richie chuckled and massaged his hips.</p>
<p>“I could say the same to you. The ‘fuck me’ laugh has come out quiet a few times today,” Richie replied. Eddie blushed and bit his lip as Richie moved up his waist and then down his abdomen.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should be taking notes then,” Eddie murmured. Richie smiled, and then quickly looked behind him before turning back and kissing Eddie on the lips.</p>
<p>“Trust me. I have been all morning,” he hummed. Eddie immediately wanted another kiss after that, but allowed him to pull away to finish up his chest.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he murmured. Richie grinned at that.</p>
<p>“And I love you.”</p>
<p>“You should come over again tonight,” he said. Richie nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“I should.”</p>
<p>“Also…um…I told Beverly that I like you, but I didn’t want to tell her that we’re together without you. So she’s being really supportive and trying to get us together, so that’s why she might be acting weird,” he told him. Richie barked a laugh at that and then started rubbing sunscreen across his face.</p>
<p>“Well isn’t that fucking funny. I can’t wait to see what she does to try and get me to like you,” he replied. Eddie scrunched his face as Richie rubbed the product in, and then they laughed together as Stan and Mike joined Bill and Ben at the edge of the cliff. “C’mon, spagheds! Let’s jump in,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“Richie! We need to wait fifteen minutes to let it sink in,” Eddie protested. Richie ignored him and instead crouched down to wrap his arms around him and haul him over his shoulder. “Richie! I still have my shoes on you fucking idiot!” He screamed as Richie carried them to the edge.</p>
<p>“Relax, my good sir! We’ll just hang them out to dry!” Richie said bringing out the British accent. Somewhere over the years it actually started to sound British, but it was very hit or miss.</p>
<p>“Richie cock sucker Tozier, you put me down right—“ Eddie cut himself off with a scream as Richie jumped off with him still in his arms, and then plunged into the water. He tried to scramble to the surface, but he was already emerging with Richie’s arms securely around his waist. The first thing he heard was Richie’s laughter, and it made him blush As he splashed water at him in retaliation.</p>
<p>“He lives!” Richie shouted.</p>
<p>“Rich, stop being a dick!” Bev shouted back. </p>
<p>     Then there was another splash and they looked over to see Mike coming up from the water with a big smile. The rest of the losers jumped in too, and Richie pulled Eddie away from the splash zone as they all eventually got in the water together. Eddie’s teeth were chattering from the water mixed with the summer breeze, but he’d be cursing Richie out if they weren’t. He also wouldn’t still be clinging onto him either, but his body was so warm and it felt so good to be held by his lover. So instead he let Richie hold on to him with one arm and swim with his other. They kicked together, but they were getting tall enough that if they touched the bottom it wasn’t very far from the top.</p>
<p>“How’s it going duh-duh-duh-Doctor K?” Richie teased. Eddie glared at him and splashed him again.</p>
<p>“D-don’t be a d-dick,” Eddie stuttered.</p>
<p>“Damn yuh-yuh-yuh-you almost sound as bad as Buh-Buh-Billy,” he grinned. Eddie shook his head and started to push away, but let Richie pull him back into his warmth.</p>
<p>“You’re lucky I’m c-c-cold,” he huffed.</p>
<p>“It’s because you’re so skinny! The grandmas are gonna starve talking about no meat on your bones!” Richie said dramatically.</p>
<p>“Leave him alone! He just lost a couple ziplock bags of fat last summer!” Bev called. Richie and Eddie laughed at that together and then joined the others as they all huddled closer.</p>
<p>     Swimming in the quarry was always a treat in the summer. The heat from their childhood was easier to beat now that they were older and had better air conditioning. Still, nothing helped to cool off better than a swim in dirty lake water. They splashed around and dunked each other as they always did. Rough housing wasn’t anything new to the losers, but playing chicken on each others shoulders wasn’t quite as fun after they all filled out their limbs and grew twice their height. Now they were a little more calm about things, but still kept their childish antics from so long ago.</p>
<p>“How’s he cooking, Rich?” Bev asked looking over at Richie and Eddie sun bathing. </p>
<p>     Since they got back to the cliff Eddie had been eager to dry off and put on more sunscreen. His skin was warm to the touch, and his trunks were almost dry as he laid against Richie’s chest. His eyes were closed, and his arm instinctively draped across Richie’s chest. Richie had his own wrapped around his shoulders, and his hair was just starting to dry up too in the summer heat. He sighed heavily, and Richie smiled as he snuggled closer.</p>
<p>“He should be medium rare at the moment, but any longer and he’ll be well done,” he replied.</p>
<p>“Keep him in a little longer. He looks good with a tan,” Bev said.</p>
<p>“F-fucking lucky. He’s the one to b-b-bitch us out about sun block, b-but he’s the one who t-t-tans before he burns,” Bill complained. Stan nodded as he applied more sun block to his shoulders and nose.</p>
<p>“Not fair to us pasty boys, huh?” Richie called. He smirked behind his glasses, and was happy that he got the kind that transitioned into shades in the sun.</p>
<p>“Richie, you burn worse than I do, and I’m a ginger,” Bev warned as she took the bottle from Stan and applied the lotion over her arms and neck. Richie shrugged.</p>
<p>“I’m red for a couple days and then it peels. By the end of the week I’ll have brand new baby soft skin,” he replied.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it works like that,” Ben said. He was also reapplying lotion.</p>
<p>“I think it does,” Richie insisted.</p>
<p>“You’ll still get sun damage even if it peels off, Rich,” Mike warned him.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you like immune to sun damage?” Richie asked. Mike chuckled and shrugged.</p>
<p>“I don’t really burn, but my grandfather doesn’t look too good after all these years in the sun,” he said.</p>
<p>“Fair enough…” Richie sighed. He then felt a splat or lotion across his stomach, and chuckled as Bev smeared some across his nose. “Also fair enough.”</p>
<p>“Rub it in, T-Tozier,” Bill said with a smile. Richie gestured to Eddie with his free arm and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Guys, can’t you see I have the baby? Eddie napping on any of us is the same as the cat rule,” Richie replied.</p>
<p>“He’s not a baby. He’s taller than Bill,” Stan pointed out.</p>
<p>“Whatever. He’s the crankiest so he’s the baby,” Richie decided. Eddie hummed against his chest and snuggled even closer bringing his arm back and spreading his fingers across Richie’s ribs. “Case and point. That was absolutely adorable.”</p>
<p>     The rest of the group had to nod in agreement because it was simply undeniable how much they all loved and adored Eddie. Despite being a fucking lunatic from time to time, he was also easily the favorite among all of them. He took care of all of them and brought them all together, and, of course, he was the cutest in the group besides Bev. Richie smiled proudly and played with the puddle of lotion around his belly button and basked in the glow of Eddie’s attention. Even though he was asleep, he was completely focused on Richie and that was enough to satisfy him.</p>
<p>“Hey, Rich?” Bev spoke as she moved to sit closer to him. He glanced up at her and then to the other losers as they all started pulling out their lunches.</p>
<p>“Wassup, sis?” He replied.</p>
<p>“I was just wondering…how do you feel about Eddie?” Beverly asked. Richie smirked at that question and let out a long breath as he started to stroke Eddie’s hair. It was hot under the sun, but that didn’t stop him from touching it.</p>
<p>“Probably the same as everyone else. He can be annoying, but I love the shit outta him just like you,” he replied. Bev nodded and then licked her lips to continue talking.</p>
<p>“Right…is there anything else?” She questioned. Richie chuckled.</p>
<p>“Anything else?” He repeated looking up at her. She nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah…I mean, you can tell me anything, Richie. You’re my brother <em>and </em>one of my best friends. I won’t be upset,” she promised. Richie hesitated and then bit his lip.</p>
<p>“Eddie Kaspbrak…is a very interesting person,” he said carefully. Bev nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“That’s true…” Richie sighed.</p>
<p>“Bev…what do you want me to say? He’s my little sisters best friend. I can’t exactly…tell you without sounding like a total creep,” he told her.</p>
<p>“Uh, you’d only be a total creep if you have some weird fetish for him because he’s younger or because he’s trans, so if it’s anything but that then you’re good to go,” Bev assured him. Richie continued to gnaw his lower lip.</p>
<p>“Look, I’d love to be apart of your little match maker game, Bevvy, but…Eds and I…that would never happen,” Richie told her. Except it did happen, and he couldn’t believe it every time he thought about it.</p>
<p>“How come?” She pressed.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I dunno? Maybe the fact that he’s a kid? He’s best friends with my little sister and he’s basically off limits?” Richie snapped. Even when he was hot headed, Bev still liked to nudge him just a little bit more.</p>
<p>“But what if he <em>wasn’t </em>off limits?”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Bev, he just is! Eddie and I would never happen,” he insisted. Eddie moved against his chest, and Richie felt his heart freeze as he pushed himself up and rubbed his sleepy eyes.</p>
<p>“What time is it?” He murmured.</p>
<p>“Uh…it’s almost three…” Bev said. Richie remained quiet as Eddie stared at the rocks and then pushed himself all the way up to his feet. He covered his face with his hands as Eddie walked over to the other losers to retrieve his sandwich, and then looked over to see him frowning at the plastic baggy with his food in it. Fuck.</p>
<p>“Shit…” Richie sighed.</p>
<p>“Richie…I’m sorry, I thought he was—“</p>
<p>“Can we just fucking drop it? Please?” Richie grumbled and then got up to grab his shirt from the wooded area.</p>
<p>     Lunch became incredibly awkward with the new tension between Richie and Eddie. Eddie stayed close to Stan and Bill as they ate together, and Richie decided he wasn’t hungry yet. Once everyone who was eating finished up, they all decided to pack up and head back home. Eddie pulled his shirt back over his head, and Richie was already headed back towards the car. Bev and Eddie caught up to him quickly after that, and then he started the car to drive them all home. The ride was rather quiet, and it was awkward having all three of them in the car after what they all knew what was said. Richie tried to look at Eddie through the rear view mirror, but he only caught his eye for a second before he looked away again. They continued that little dance all the way home.</p>
<p>“I’m taking a shower first,” Eddie announced and kicked his shoes off. Richie watched him run up the stairs and debated following him when Bev tugged on his arm.</p>
<p>“Eddie isn’t a kid, okay? I think you should talk to him. Maybe don’t be such a pessimistic dick this time,” Bev encouraged. </p>
<p>     Richie sighed as she walked off into the kitchen, and then followed her advice. He jogged up the stairs, and heard the shower turn on just as he got to the top. His stomach felt heavy yet light at the same time as he grabbed one of the emergency keys from the banister and headed to the bathroom. It popped when Richie turned the key, and he quickly entered and closed the door behind him. Eddie was already in the shower, but he didn’t look to be cleaning himself as Richie came in. His clothes were all across the floor, and Richie pulled his own off to join them before stepping in. Eddie was facing the water and away from Richie, and stiffened a little when Richie came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.</p>
<p>“Hey…” Richie said softly.</p>
<p>“What was that about?” Eddie murmured.</p>
<p>“What was what about, baby?” Richie hummed and leaned his head against the side of Eddie’s. He merely shook his head and Richie felt even more defeated. “Eds…c’mon. Tell me what’s wrong. I’d guess, but you know me. I’m kind of an idiot.”</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot but you’re not stupid, Rich…you called yourself a creep and you called me a kid. You said we’d never happen…why would you lie to Bev about your feelings?” He questioned. Richie pressed his lips together and then a kiss to Eddie’s temple.</p>
<p>“You’re right. I’m not stupid. I’m sorry, I just…didn’t know what to say? I dunno. I didn’t know what we were telling her or when we’ll tell her the truth, and…I really did think that we’d never be a thing. I always <em>wanted</em> us to be, but…Eds, my biggest fear is that you’d find out I like you and you’d be creeped out and hate me,” Richie admitted. Eddie shook his head automatically.</p>
<p>“That’s not true. I’m not creeped out at all. I <em>love </em>you,” he said sounding desperate. “If you want to <em>marry </em>me, I thought you would’ve known that.”</p>
<p>“Of course I know that. I know that now, but that’s just what I was scared of. Obviously it wasn’t true, and I’m so happy about it. I’m sorry,” Richie hushed. Eddie pouted and leaned his head against Richie’s.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry too…it was stupid of me to tell her half of it. I should’ve waited or got you this morning to tell her together. This…this just made everything messy,” Eddie said. Richie shook his head.</p>
<p>“You did nothing wrong, Eds. I just…I didn’t know if I should deny it or play into it. It might just be best to fess up now since we clearly <em>suck </em>at keeping secrets,” Richie said. Eddie giggled at that and nodded.</p>
<p>“We’ll tell her and then mom and dad after this, okay? We have too,” he said. Richie nodded in agreement and then let Eddie turn around and kiss him on the lips.</p>
<p>“I liked everything before that though. Swimming with you and drying off afterwards. I…never fully fell asleep actually, and Bev <em>was </em>being kinda pushy.”</p>
<p>“Nah. Bev was just being Bev. She’s intense and she cares, and she’s intense about what she cares about. It made sense that she wanted me to confess because I’m pretty sure she can see right through me,” Richie said. Eddie laughed at that and nodded again.</p>
<p>“Mike and Stan saw through you like right away. Mike’s been onto you since we were kids. Apparently you always cut me the biggest slice of birthday cake,” Eddie said and trailed his hands up Richie’s arms. He wrapped his arms around his neck, and Richie smiled as he pulled him closer by his waist.</p>
<p>“Of course I did. You’re too cute I couldn’t help it,” he murmured. Eddie blushed.</p>
<p>“I am not. I’m also not a kid, and I <em>won’t </em>forgive you for that part,” he insisted. Richie barked a laugh and kissed him again. Eddie kissed him back and pulled away with a happy smile as he pulled Richie under the warm water.</p>
<p>“Watch out, baby. You’re making me wet,” Richie grinned. Eddie rolled his eyes and went in for another kiss.</p>
<p>“You’re so dumb…I can’t believe I’m in love with you,” he said. Richie bit his smile as he said that and kissed back.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe it either, Eds,” he murmured against his lips. </p>
<p>     Eddie blushed a little, but allowed Richie to continue his kisses under the stream of warm water. The combination of the nice warm droplets hitting his skin mixed with Richie’s hot mouth made him hum with satisfaction. His strong arms around his waist pulling him even closer was unbelievably comforting, and the hand trailing down his hip made him squirm a little. Soon enough there was a gap between their bodies, and before he could whine about it a gasp beat him to it when Richie reached between his legs and stroked him.</p>
<p>“Richie…” he sighed and brought his hands down to Richie’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“I wanted to touch you so badly earlier and this morning. God, the way you just let me touch you to put the sunscreen on was driving me insane. Wanted to wake you up with my cock against your ass,” Richie rambled as he slowly circled his fingers around his growth. Eddie moaned against his lips and arched his back to be closer.</p>
<p>“Richie…ah…you should’ve taken me to the car and fucked me,” Eddie said. Richie groaned and kissed him roughly before kissing down his neck.</p>
<p>“I should’ve…make you red all over…come back like nothing happened after I fuck you into the back seats. Holy <em>shit</em>,” Richie groaned and rocked his hard dick against nothing. Eddie quickly took notice, and sunk down to his knees to start stroking it. “Eds, wait, I—“</p>
<p>“Won’t you let me suck your cock, baby? I thought you liked it when I suck you off like this,” Eddie said before pressing his tongue against the bead of precum gathering at the head of his dick. Richie groaned at the sight, the sensation, and most of all his words.</p>
<p>“God, your mouth is fucking amazing,” Richie groaned. Eddie smiled and then took the head into his mouth so he could idly suck on it. He stroked him as he rubbed the tip against his tongue, and he blinked up as Richie pushed his wet hair out of the way.</p>
<p>“I love sucking you off, baby. I wish I could do it all the time. I love having you in my mouth. I love it when you fuck it,” Eddie rambled and reached down to stroke himself at the same time. Richie moaned at the sight, and Eddie whimpered in response.</p>
<p>“Yeah? You want me to fuck your mouth?” Richie asked. </p>
<p>     Eddie nodded and opened it wide with his tongue snuggly underneath Richie’s head. He growled at the sight and then had both his hands cupped the sides of Eddie’s head. Holding him in place, he gently rocked his hips into Eddie’s mouth. The man under him moaned sweetly at the feeling of Richie’s cock gliding past his lips, and Richie hissed at how good it felt to fuck his face. He went slow, and as he went on Eddie touched over his hips and down his thighs. His hips eventually moved faster as Eddie encouraged, but it got to a point where Richie was shaking and Eddie was sucking the life out of his dick instead. His head moved when Richie’s hips stopped, and his hand came down to touch his balls as the same time. Richie outright moaned and really dug his fingers in Eddie’s hair when he hollowed out his cheeks and took him as far as he could.</p>
<p>“Holy…holy <em>fucking</em> shit, Eds,” Richie gasped and nudged his hips forward again. Eddie took it and then moaned again before pulling off and jerking him desperately.</p>
<p>“You wanna cum on my face?” He asked blinked up at him with those big round eyes of his. </p>
<p>     Richie groaned and was cumming before he could give a proper answer. Eddie gasped at the feeling of hot cum against his face, and brought his hand back between his own legs as it happened. He whimpered and whined as he leaned into the cum spitting across his lips and the fingers working against his dick. Richie was almost stuck watching him if he wasn’t so determined to get his mouth on him too. He pulled Eddie up by the arm between his legs, and pressed him against the shower wall before sinking to his knees as well. Before Eddie could say anything or really understand what was happening, Richie had his mouth on him and he was shaking.</p>
<p>“Richie! Richie, <em>fuck!</em> Oh my god, Richie, I swear…fuck, I swear to god,” Eddie rambled as Richie took him in his mouth and sucked and laved against him before pushing a finger inside him. Eddie gasped and hunched over his face to hold it closer against him.</p>
<p>“Fuck…oh, <em>fuck!</em>“ he sobbed. </p>
<p>     He didn’t hesitate to curl his finger, and Eddie was already cumming as he moved his finger and his mouth together quickly. His orgasm made his body twitch and trembled in Richie’s hands, as well as pull a few quiet sobs and screams from Eddie’s lips. He ground his hips against Richie’s face, and whimpered with the aftershocks and overstimulation. He gently pulled Richie away from the area once he was satisfied, and tried to catch his breath against the wall. Richie got back up to his feet, and made that harder by kissing him and licking the cum off his lips.</p>
<p>“Richie…mmh…Richie I want you to fuck me again tonight,” he said desperately.</p>
<p>“Please. I’d love to, baby,” Richie replied before continuing the kiss.</p>
<p>“Mhh…and I wanna fall asleep…fall asleep with you again, and…” Richie slowed down his kisses and leaned their foreheads together. “…and I want you to stay this time,” he whispered. Richie nodded.</p>
<p>“I think I can do that,” he agreed. Eddie smiled and Richie smiled back before meeting him for a sweeter more gentle kiss in the middle.</p>
<p>“C’mon. Let’s get cleaned up so we can tell Bev,” Eddie sighed. Richie nodded and pulled him back under the water.</p>
<p>“Well, if she doesn’t know by now, then someone has to tell her.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter after this! Thank you for reading and keeping up with my extremely self indulgent little story &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>     It was hard to stop. Eddie really just wanted to keep kissing Richie and drag him to the bedroom, but he knew that it wasn’t the time for that. They stopped once they got out of the shower, but Richie didn’t make it easy to split once they needed to get changed. After they did and they were fully clothed it was a little easier, but it was arguably harder to keep their eyes to themselves. It was especially hard when Richie snuck one last kiss and Eddie had to resist kissing him back. They collected themselves before heading downstairs, and joined Beverly in the family room. Just as Eddie was about to smile and say hello, she stood up from the couch and put her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“We’re going outside,” she announced suddenly. Richie and Eddie looked to each other in confusion and then back to Beverly.</p>
<p>“Uh—“</p>
<p>“No arguments. I heard enough from down here. No more fighting, okay? Let’s just…” she sighed. “Outside.” Eddie blushed.</p>
<p>“Bev, we weren’t—“</p>
<p>“<em>Outside</em>,” she said firmly and then marched past them. They followed her to the backyard, and Richie closed the door behind them as Bev pulled out a couple lawn chairs. She set them up facing away from each other and stood back waiting for them to sit. Eddie stood as well staring at the chairs, and then looked up at her.</p>
<p>“What…uh, what are we doing?” Richie asked behind him. Eddie flinched in surprise. He didn’t see him come up to him so close, and he hadn’t heard a thing either. Bev sighed.</p>
<p>“Just, sit down, okay? C’mon, I’m tired of this, guys,” she begged. Eddie nodded and sat down. Richie took a seat behind him, and they waited as Bev circled them.</p>
<p>“It’s very clear that some things have been…said and heard…that we weren’t planning on hearing or saying around each other,” she said. Richie bit his lip and looked down at his hands.</p>
<p>“Bev, it’s okay—“</p>
<p>“But it’s <em>not</em>, Eddie. I think you should tell Richie what you told me this morning,” Bev insisted.</p>
<p>“Bevvy, he—“</p>
<p>“No, Richie you need to <em>listen</em>, okay? I dunno where this creep stuff came from, but you should listen to what Eddie has to say,” she interrupted again.</p>
<p>“I really don’t think we need to do this,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“Look, I care about you guys a lot. Eddie is my best friend, Richie is my older brother and I’ve never had a brother before so that’s just like really special to me. My dad was a fucking dick my entire childhood, and…and you guys are some of the most important men in my life, okay? So…we’ll work this out,” she told them. Eddie and Richie were both silent and then nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay, Bevvy,” Richie murmured. She sighed.</p>
<p>“Alright…Eddie, I know what Richie said hurt you. It sounds like you guys got into it upstairs, and—that’s none of my business, but I think if you guys need a mediator to be more calm. Then I’ll be that for you. So, Eddie…I think it would be helpful if you told Richie what you told me this morning,” Beverly said. Eddie hesitated and then nodded.</p>
<p>“Right, um…” he cleared his throat and looked out at the fence in front of him. “This morning, I…I told Bev that I…like you. Like…actually like you, and that I have a crush on you. I’ve had a crush on you…since the first time I ever saw you. I always tried to play it down because I thought you’d never feel the same.” It was everything he had already told Richie before, but there was something about laying it all out in one piece that made Eddie feel a little nervous. He waited for Richie’s response, but before he could speak Bev started talking instead.</p>
<p>“Great. Okay, so Richie…I want you to reflect and tell Eddie back what you heard from him,” she instructed.</p>
<p>“What is this? A shrink appointment? Are you taking psych classes or something?” Richie questioned.</p>
<p>“It’s a communications class and I got the best score in my class last term. Just…shut up and do what I tell you, Trashmouth,” she snipped. Richie sighed and nodded.</p>
<p>“Alright…so…it sounds like you’re kinda into me or something,” Richie replied. Eddie bit back a smile. He could hear the smirk in his voice, and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Rich…please,” Bev deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Fine, okay…uh…” he trailed off and leaned forward in his chair tapping on the sides. “Like…literally the first time you saw me? When was that? You were an eight grader,” Richie recalled.</p>
<p>“I just <em>finished</em> eight grade. I was about to be a freshman, dickwad,” Eddie corrected. Richie chuckled.</p>
<p>“And I was <em>about </em>to be a Junior. Fuck, what do you call a guy who purposefully seeks out <em>older</em> men? You got cougars or whatever, but—“</p>
<p>“Richie,” Bev groaned.</p>
<p>“What? I think that’s a valid question.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think any of your questions are valid,” Eddie poked and glanced over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yeah? How about this one?” Richie turned to look at him and put on a cheesy smile. “Do I make you horny, baby?” He asked in his best Austin Powers accent. Eddie burst out laughing and Bev couldn’t hold back her smile as she shook her head.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up. Oh my god,” she said. Eddie was too busy clutching his stomach, and Richie chuckled as he watched with complete adoration. He tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down, and looked over at Richie. He was unable to stop grinning, and he could tell that made Richie happy as he leaned closer.</p>
<p>“Obviously. All the time,” Eddie answered. Richie blushed a little bit in response and hid half his face with his forearm draped over the edge of the chair. He could tell it was to stop himself from kissing Eddie, so he leaned closer and used those big round puppy dog eyes of his. “What about you? How do you feel about me?” He asked. Richie held his stare for a moment and then looked over at Beverly. She nodded in encouragement, so he sighed and lifted his head so he could speak.</p>
<p>“I…cant fully describe how I feel about you, Eds…I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything like this before, and I’m scared if I lose you I’ll never feel it again. So…I just don’t wanna lose you,” he explained. Bev put her hand over her heart, and Eddie felt his own race.</p>
<p>“You can’t lose me, Rich. You’re stuck with me,” Eddie assured him. Richie smiled at that and impulsively cupped Eddie’s face with both hands to pull him into a kiss. Eddie easily leaned into it and kissed him back. They stopped to smile at each other and giggled together.</p>
<p>“<em>Wow</em>, okay…I wasn’t expecting that,” Beverly said truthfully. They looked up at her and then at each other guiltily.</p>
<p>“Uh…Bev, there’s something we’ve been meaning to tell you,” Eddie said delicately.</p>
<p>“We’ve been, like, official for almost three days now,” Richie blurted with no remorse. Eddie gave him a disappointed glare, and Bev looked absolutely frozen.</p>
<p>“You guys…” she clenched her teeth. “You mean this whole time…”</p>
<p>“We weren’t sure how to tell everyone else yet, and…we kind of wanted some time to ourselves to get used to it first. I told you I liked Richie this morning because we wanted to tell you together and I felt guilty,” Eddie told her. She pressed her lips together and nodded as she took everything in.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Also we weren’t arguing upstairs,” Richie added. Eddie blushed and Bev looked confused.</p>
<p>“<em>Richie</em>,” Eddie hissed.</p>
<p>“Then…what was the shouting about?” Bev asked.</p>
<p>“Bev, no you don’t—“</p>
<p>“I guess I just give a lot to scream about,” Richie smirked. Bev looked disgusted and Eddie hit his chest.</p>
<p>“Shut up! You were doing most of the shouting anyway, you fucking bitch,” Eddie grumbled.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m gonna go throw up,” Bev said pointing back to the house and turning to leave.</p>
<p>“Don’t use the upstairs bathroom!” Richie called after her. She flipped him off and then opened the door. Then she paused with her hand on the screen door.</p>
<p>“I’m really happy for you guys…and I’m glad you told me. I understand why you didn’t tell me right away, and I’m glad you guys aren’t actually fighting,” she said. Eddie smiled at that, and Richie smiled too as he started playing with Eddie’s hair.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Bev…sorry about…that,” Eddie replied. She shrugged.</p>
<p>“Richie is always going to be gross. He’s your problem now,” she said simply before closing the door and walking off.</p>
<p>“Damn. Well, at least she’s not mad at us,” Richie said. Eddie rolled his eyes and looked back at him.</p>
<p>“You should be nicer to her. She doesn’t want to hear about her older brother’s and best friend’s sex life,” Eddie scolded. Richie chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. He accepted, and then missed it when he ended it.</p>
<p>“She doesn’t have to listen,” he replied simply. Eddie shook his head despite his smile and cupped Richie’s face as he initiated the next kiss.</p>
<p>“Hey, boys!” Wentworth said as he walked out into the backyard. They instantly ripped apart and both looked at him with wide eyes. Eddie wiped his face despite his red cheeks, and Richie cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“H-hey, dad,” Richie stuttered. Went opened your the grill and started it up as he pointed back and forth between the two of them.</p>
<p>“So how long has this been going on? Did I just notice it or have you guys been making out in front of me the whole time?” He asked. They laughed together nervously and Richie shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, uh…we’ve only been official for like three days now,” Richie told him. Went nodded and looked to Eddie.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna keep him, right? He doesn’t come with a receipt, so he’s all yours. We don’t take returns,” he said. Eddie smiled at that and reached for Richie’s hand over the chairs.</p>
<p>“That’s okay. I don’t plan on giving him back any time soon,” he assured him.</p>
<p>“Good. Wait till Maggie hears about this,” he murmured.</p>
<p>“Are we having steak…again?” Richie asked. Went shook his head.</p>
<p>“Lamb,” he answered.</p>
<p>“That’s basically the same thing.”</p>
<p>“No. Steak is beef. Lamb isn’t beef,” Went argued.</p>
<p>“Dad—“</p>
<p>“It sounds good. We’ll just be inside and out of your way,” Eddie interrupted and pulled Richie up and lead him back inside.</p>
<p>“Alright. Make sure to tell Maggie you guys are doing whatever,” he said half heartedly as he started scrubbing the grill. Eddie nodded and closed the glass door behind them.</p>
<p>“I swear to god he loves that grill more than his children,” Richie said. Eddie shook his head and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.</p>
<p>“You know Went. It’s just fun for him,” Eddie assured him. Richie smiled and then wrapped his arm around Eddie’s waist before continuing the kiss.</p>
<p>“I mean…this is pretty fun,” Richie murmured. Eddie giggled against his lips and let Richie sneak in another one.</p>
<p>“Oh. Hello, boys. Is there something you wanna tell me?” Maggie said as she came back in from the garage with vegetables and bread. Eddie was the first to pull back that time and blushed even deeper.</p>
<p>“Damn. That’s two for two,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me Went caught you two kissing too,” she said and put everything down for dinner. Eddie laughed awkwardly and shrugged.</p>
<p>“Uh…I mean…”</p>
<p>“He totally snuck up on us. Scared the <em>shit </em>out of Eddie,” Richie replied. Eddie flicked his ear and he hissed in pain.</p>
<p>“He did <em>not</em>. It was the <em>one </em>time I kiss you instead and he had to come outside,” Eddie said. Richie rubbed his ear and chuckled at that.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s kinda funny,” Richie grinned. Eddie rolled his eyes and then met Maggie’s smile.</p>
<p>“My only rule is no making out on the couch,” she said. Richie pursed his lips in a little pout and pulled Eddie closer.</p>
<p>“Not even a little bit?”</p>
<p>“Not around me,” she replied.</p>
<p>“That sounds like we can do it a little bit,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“Rich, shut the fuck up,” Eddie sighed. Richie laughed and ducked down to pick him up like earlier that day and carried him to the couch. “Richie! I hate it when you do this!”</p>
<p>“But you love it, Eds! I can tell by how passionately you kick me,” Richie replied and then plopped him down on the couch. Eddie groaned when he hit the cushions, and then was immediately soothed by Richie wrapped him up in his arms and kissed his neck. Eddie wrapped his own arms around Richie’s neck and kissed the top of his head.</p>
<p>“That went pretty well,” he murmured. Richie chuckled and nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it did, didn’t it,” he hummed. Eddie smiled and let his eyes close as Richie continued slowly against his neck.</p>
<p>“Dinner tonight is gonna be so long,” Eddie sighed quietly.</p>
<p>“How come?” Richie asked briefly between his kisses. Eddie pressed his lips together and felt his body heat up at the feeling of Richie’s mouth on him.</p>
<p>“Because I’m still turned on after that shower and I want you inside me right now,” Eddie whispered. Richie slowed down his lips and looked up to see his mother cutting up ingredients for dinner. His father was still scrubbing the grill, and he could barely see Bev in the living room past the staircase. He then returned to Eddie and kissed him on the lips.</p>
<p>“I think we can sneak away for a couple hours before food is ready,” Richie spoke against his lips. Eddie nodded eagerly and let Richie get up and they silently slipped away up the stairs.</p>
<p>     Once they were alone in Eddie’s bedroom again, Eddie wasted no time getting his lover on the bed again. There was some added excitement over the fact that sunlight was still streaming through his window. The yellow lines peeking through across Richie’s chest could easily be imagined as lazy midday rays. He smiled up at Eddie, and all he could think about was sharing an actual bed with him and spending all day in the sheets like this. A smile spread across his own face, and Richie was quick to pull up his shirt. Eddie let the fabric roll off his skin, and leaned down to kiss Richie on the lips. His heard the sound of his shirt hitting the ground, and then moaned as Richie squeezed his ass through his jeans.</p>
<p>“Fuck, this thing doesn’t know when to quit,” Richie said continuing to feel him up. Eddie bit his lip and pushed up Richie’s shirt.</p>
<p>“Y’know what you should do to me?” He spoke soft yet husky and deep as he circled his hips.</p>
<p>“Tell me, baby,” Richie replied and wiggled his hands under the denim.</p>
<p>“You should fuck me from behind,” he said. Richie groaned at that and quickly turned them over to tackle Eddie against the bed. He giggled and then accepted the flurry of kisses against his lips, face, and neck.</p>
<p>“You…are a fucking <em>genius</em>,” Richie said between kisses and immediately went for his zipper. </p>
<p>     He undid the button too and then pulled away to rip them off. His eyes hazy yet wide as he took in Eddie’s almost naked body. Eddie nudged his hips up, and Richie quickly stripped him of his boxers too. They were tossed to the side, and Richie had enough mind to tug his own shirt off too. Eddie turned around and crawled over to the nightstand. He grabbed the lube and a condom before returning and kissing Richie’s neck as he worked on his shorts and underwear.</p>
<p>“You really wanted to wake me up with your cock, baby?” Eddie hummed. Richie groaned and flung his clothes onto the floor as well. He then took Eddie’s face so he could pull him up into a kiss on the lips before answering.</p>
<p>“God, yes. I dunno how you didn’t feel me. I was so fucking hard,” Richie murmured. Eddie then ran his fingers down his length and Richie moaned.</p>
<p>“When we wake up together tomorrow, promise me you’ll fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk for the rest of the day,” Eddie cooed and thumbed the slit. Richie groaned and pulled his hand off.</p>
<p>“You are so fucking sexy, baby. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to <em>stand </em>when I’m finished with you,” Richie promised. </p>
<p>     Eddie hummed with delight and handed him the lube. He took it and immediately poured some out as Eddie pulled away and turned on his hands and knees. Richie gritted his teeth and easily pushed his fingers inside. He started with two, and was met with a pleased moan. He watched Eddie’s back arch, and he touched his waist as he slowly started to fuck him with his fingers. Another moan left his lips, and Richie couldn’t resist hunching over him and kissing down his spine until he got to his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Please…don’t take your time. I want you,” Eddie whimpered and nudged his hips back against Richie’s fingers. Richie nuzzled against his nape and let out a weak groan as he pushed a third finger in.</p>
<p>“Eds…Eddie baby…fuck, I love you so much,” Richie sighed. Eddie turned his head, and Richie eagerly leaned even closer to kiss him.</p>
<p>“C’mon. I’m ready. Fuck me, Richie,” Eddie whispered against his lips. </p>
<p>     Richie moaned in response and pulled his fingers out to grab the condom they put to the side. Once it was rolled on he coated it with lube and started to push in. Eddie moaned at the feeling of Richie’s cock pushing into him. They’ve never done this position before, so it felt really new as he pushed in even further. His eyes fluttered shut, and he barely registered how badly his arms were shaking until they started to give out. He pressed his chest to the mattress, and kept his ass high in the air for Richie to sink into. His fingers curled into the sheets, and he couldn’t stop whimpering and whining as Richie bottomed out.</p>
<p>“Fucking…<em>shit</em>, Eds,” Richie panted and pressed his hips snugly against Eddie’s ass.</p>
<p>“Fuck…oh fuck…you’re so <em>deep</em>, Richie,” Eddie cried. Richie groaned and rocked his hips in and out a couple times. The friction made Eddie speechless, and he whined into the pillows as he scrambled to hold one.</p>
<p>“You okay, babe? This okay?” He asked. Eddie nodded vigorously and rolled his hips back.</p>
<p>“Y…yes…fuck, it’s so good, baby. Love you so much. Fuck, I love your dick,” Eddie rambled. Richie moved his hand down to Eddie’s waist, and started fucking into him more. Eddie gasped and then moaned continuously as he let Richie hold him there and fuck him.</p>
<p>“So hot…god, just look at you. You like this? You like taking my cock like this? You like just taking it and crying for more?” Richie murmured above him. Eddie nodded and pushed his hips back against his thrusts. Richie cursed.</p>
<p>“Feels so good, Richie. Oh <em>Richie</em>,” he moaned purposefully. Richie clenched his jaw and kept a hard grip on his hips to keep him in place as he started to hammer his hips forward. “Ah! Fuck! Just like that, baby!”</p>
<p>“Yeah? That good for you, baby? You look good like this too. Your fucking ass looks so fucking good like this,” Richie rasped and went as far as to squeeze it and spread his legs. Eddie moaned and reached up between his legs to rub his dick.</p>
<p>“Baby…Richie…<em>Richie</em>…feels <em>so</em> good, baby,” Eddie cried. Richie huffed and leaned over a little to fuck him faster. Eddie whimpered at the faster pace and moaned loudly.</p>
<p>“Fuck…oh fuck, you’re so warm. So tight after all the times I’ve fucked you. You’re just so fucking perfect. Wanna fuck you every fucking day,” Richie said. Eddie nodded and felt his legs shake too.</p>
<p>“Mmh…baby…ahh…” he mewled. Then Richie was reaching down to push his legs back until he was flat on his stomach, and he continued to fuck him. Eddie pulled one leg up and kept the other straight, and continued to moan as Richie proceeded to fuck him faster and harder.</p>
<p>“Fuck…fuck…” he panted from on top. Eddie bit his bottom lip as he stroked himself more. It all made him cum slowly, and he was trembling as it came to an end. Richie was still fucking him until he came a little bit later. Even then he continued to lazily roll his hips as he weakly lowered himself to kiss Eddie’s neck and the side of his head.</p>
<p>“Richie…” Eddie sighed. Richie hummed tiredly. “Would it be too obvious if we showered again?” He asked. Richie laughed at that.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure it was obvious the moment we ran up stairs like a couple of thieves,” Richie replied and gently pulled out. Eddie blushed at that and turned over to catch his breath better.</p>
<p>“So…we can? You sweat so much, it’s concerning,” Eddie murmured. Richie laughed even louder and crawled back after tossing out the condom.</p>
<p>“We can do whatever you want, Eddie spaghetti,” he cooed and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Eddie smiled and gently cupped his face.</p>
<p>“Be careful, I might hold you to that,” he warned. Richie merely chuckled and kissed him again.</p>
<p>“Please do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That’s the end! Thank you for reading! I have a couple lengthy one shots I want to post soon but alas,,, they are still being written. They might take a while so there might be another little hiatus</p>
<p>I’ve also been binge watching so many markiplier let’s plays and I’m about halfway through The Evil Within and I have a very strong urge to write a reddie détective AU,,, but I have another in my drafts,,, but I’ve lost the drive for it at the moment</p>
<p>My brain just has too many ideas bouncing around it’s impossible for me to stay in one place unless I hyperfocus and write for a week straight ashsjdkd</p>
<p>Anyways, look out for one shots and maybe a detective AU! Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments and love &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also this was meant to be a one shot but I continued it so chapters from here out will probably be shorter</p><p>Feel free to keep in touch with me over insta! @gay_an_feral</p><p>If you wanna interact I’ll definitely follow back, but if you just wanna keep tabs that’s totally cool &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>